Only the Moonlight Knows
by Shesta
Summary: An alternate universe with the Yami no Matsuei characters. Tsuzuki is a popular teacher at a small school. He lives an average life until one day when a new student changes his life forever. Cameos by Subaru of Tokyo Babylon and Riku of Kingdom Hearts.
1. When We First Meet

I do not own Yami no Matsuei or the characters of Yami no Matsuei. If you think I do, you probably shouldn't be reading stuff off story does not involve the story line of Yami no Mastuei. If you want to know why, just think of it as a parallel universe or something. The characters are there, they are just in different situations. Below is a list of the characters and their place in my story.

Yami no Matusei Characters

Tsuzuki Asato: 26 years old. He has been teaching at a small school outside of Tokyo for three years. He is respected among the other teachers and adored by the female students. He lives alone in a well sized apartment outside Tokyo. He drives a red Porsche Boxster S. He loves sweets and always seems happy, but behind his joyful exterior there is a pain he hides. He has a female friend named Saiki.

Kurosaki Hisoka: 16 years old. Quiet and cold, he has been shunned by his family. He recently transferred into Tsuzuki's class. He lives next door to Tsuzuki in a decent sized one story house with his mother and father. He can sense people's emotions just by standing in the vicinity with them. He doesn't like parties due to this fact and has trouble battling the emotions he feels in school and in restaurants or other public places. As well as feeling emotions, if he touches another person he can delve into their memories. He can usually control whose memories he feels unless there is a powerful force driving them into his mind. He spent two months two years ago in a hospital. There are holes in his memory that he cannot recover. The kanji for his name means "secret."

Konoe: The principal of the school Tsuzuki works at. He doesn't like causing any problems for Tsuzuki since he is so well liked among both students and fellow teachers. He is usually a calm and collected man, but seems to get nervous whenever Hisoka is around.

Muraki Kazutaka: A mysterious man in white. He is a doctor and seems to have a past with Hisoka. He collects dolls and lives in Tokyo.

Watari Yutaka: A beautiful blond man with a love of animals. He always has his pet owl, 003, wherever he goes. He's a single father. His daughter is in Tsuzuki's class and looks exactly like him.

Tatsumi Seiichirou: Friend of Yutaka's and principal Konoe's. He has a son in Tsuzuki's class. He went to high school with Tsuzuki.

Original Characters:

Rialdo Saiki: Tsuzuki's friend since college. She wanted to become a teacher as well, but when her aunt died she took over the family's restaurant. She admitted her love to Tsuzuki before graduation, but he did not return her feelings. They remain close friends and when she seems him with Hisoka, she realizes it is time she let go.

Watari Yui: Yutaka's daughter and a student in Tsuzuki's class. She has natural blond hair that people assume is dyed. She's outspoken and can pick up on people's lies instantly.

Mitsuki Aki: A quiet girl that hangs around with Yui and her friends. She has an instant crush on Hisoka as soon as he walks into the room.

Onmoji: A tall, average appearance boy. He has been jealous of the attention the girls in the class give Tsuzuki. When they gave the same attention to Hisoka, he decided to take out his pent up anger on him.

Tatsumi Ryu: Son of Seiichirou and a student in Tsuzuki's class. He wears glasses, like his dad. He in Onmoji's group of friends, only because he doesn't think he can make any better friends.

Chapter One: When We First Meet

"Sensei!" A group of girls were looking up at the tall, dark haired, purple eyed man. He removed his glasses and looked down at them.

"Hmm?" He blinked. As he did, all the girls giggled.

"Tsuzuki-sensei, is it true we get a transfer student today?" One girl with blond hair spoke up.

"Hmm? Really? I didn't know." Tsuzuki started cleaning his lenses.

"Sensei! You really are dimwitted!" Another girl was shuffling through the papers in his IN box. She pulled out a thick group of papers that were stapled together with "TRANSFER STUDENT" written in bold, 23 point font on the top.

"Oh? I wonder how long that's been there." He took the paper and flipped through the pages, then turned his gaze to his overflowing IN box.

"It's a wonder you haven't been fired yet, sensei." The blond girl huffed. "It seems you never have anything in your OUT box."

"Looks like it's a boy." Tsuzuki ignored the girl and set the papers down. "Okay, he should be here in like…" He looked up at the clock, "50 seconds… So you should all go to your seats."

"Haaaai, sensei!" The girls exclaimed in unison. They rushed to their seats just as a group of male students walked in.

"Tsuzuki-sensei." An older man followed the boys in but stopped at the door. "Your new student is here. I trust you got the letter I sent you last week?"

The girls giggled and Tsuzuki grabbed the papers and jumped up. "Yes, of course, Principal Konoe, I was just going over them… again. I certainly didn't just find them, if that's what you're implying."

"Uh… huh…" The principal raised an eyebrow. He turned his head and nodded. "Okay then, I'll leave him to you." The principal walked out and a short, blond haired, green eyed boy walked in. He stood next to Tsuzuki and faced the class.

Tsuzuki looked down at the boy. His face was slender and long. He was stunning to look at and Tsuzuki would have mistaken him for a girl had he not read the paper.

"Sensei," the boy's voice was cold yet soft, "If you would kindly stop staring at me, I think this is when you introduce me." The girls giggled.

"Oh! Yeah! Uh…" Tsuzuki scratched his head. He had forgotten to check the student's name. "How about… you let your classmates get to know you better by introducing yourself."

"Very well. I am Kurosaki Hisoka. I moved here last week. I am 16 years old." Hisoka closed his eyes, seemingly satisfied with his short introduction.

"Uh… well… Kurosaki-kun? Do any of you have questions for Kurosaki-kun?" Tsuzuki could feel his cheeks burn. He tried to avoid looking down at the boy.

"Hai!" One of the girls jumped up. "Kurosaki-kun! What sort of music do you like?"

"I do not listen to music." Hisoka said flatly. The class was silent.

"Uh… then… what sports do you play?" A boy with glasses sitting in the front row said.

"I do not play sports." Hisoka responded flatly again. He kept his eyes close. He could feel his head getting faint.

"Um…" Tsuzuki stammered. "Well, how about this, Kurosaki-kun, do you have a girlfriend?" The girls in the class giggled. Tsuzuki knew this was what they all wanted to ask, and for some reason he wanted to know as well. He was a very beautiful boy after all, even if he seemingly had the personality of a doorknob.

"I love no one." Hisoka tried to shake off all the feelings in his head. So far he was succeeding…

"Well… uh… that was a nice introduction. How about we start class now? Kurosaki-kun, please take a seat next to Mitsuki-chan in the front by the window." Tsuzuki flipped open his attendance book.

Hisoka walked to his seat and placed down his bag. Mitsuki blushed and turned to him.

"My name is Mitsuki Aki. If you would like somebody to show you around the school or the town, I'd be glad to help you out." She smiled at him, but Hisoka didn't even acknowledge her. Disappointed, she turned back.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Okay class, today is Monday, so don't forget that tomorrow is the quiz." Tsuzuki waved as the girls reluctantly left the room. "Ah, Kurosaki-kun, could I speak with you for a moment?" Hisoka walked over to him. "I know it is difficult coming to a new school, but these people really want to be your friends. In order for them to do so, you have to open up to them a little bit." Tsuzuki stopped and looked down at Hisoka. He was looking at the ground and rubbing his arm. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm just… nauseous." Hisoka had been battling with it all day. It was finally getting the better of him.

"I'm not keeping you from dinner with your family or anything, am I?" Tsuzuki frowned. He could almost see Hisoka's skin turn green.

"I have nothing to… to…" He was failing. It overpowered him. Suddenly everything went black.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Tsuzuki had seen the boy waver and had grabbed him just as he started to fall. He frowned. Hisoka was out cold, his skin even paler than usual. He picked the boy up in his arms and went down to the infirmary.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Kusooooo…." Tsuzuki pouted. The nurse had left early since no clubs or sports were going on today. Tsuzuki looked around. The school was oddly empty, not even a janitor was in sight. He walked to the window, shifting Hisoka's weight in his arms. The boy was unusually light, but carrying him from the third floor to the first wasn't very comfortable. As he looked out the window, he came to a realization. Only his car was left in the lot. "Wha---What the hell is this?" He looked around until his eyes stopped on the bulletin board. A single flyer was posted.

"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS, FACULTY AND STAFF:

THE SCHOOL WILL BE CLOSED DIRECTLY AFTER

CLASSES ON MONDAY, FEBRUARY 10 FOR REPAIRS

TO THE HEATING, COOLING, AND SEPTIC SYSTEMS.

THERE WILL BE NO AFTERSCHOOL ACTIVITIES ON THIS

DAY. COPIES OF THIS FLYER WILL BE SENT TO

TEACHER IN BOXES FOR DISPURSION IN CLASS."

"I really should check my IN box…" Tsuzuki sighed. With everybody gone, there was no way for him to find Hisoka's address either. "At least I drove today. Looks like you'll be coming home with me, kiddo."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hisoka felt something warm. It was so comfortable he didn't want to open his eyes; he just wanted to sleep forever. There was also a sweet scent and a low, toneless hum. He blinked and rubbed his eyes. When his eyes adjusted to the low light he realized he was staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling.

"What!?" Hisoka sat up quickly. He felt his head throb and squeaked in pain. He looked around the unfamiliar bedroom. He was in a large bed covered in black fleece blankets. No lights were on and the door was closed. He could see a light coming from under the door. He looked out the single window to see the full moon bright in the night sky. He slowly moved himself out of the bed. His head still was throbbing, but the emotions of before were finally gone. He opened the door.

"Hmm?" Tsuzuki turned at the sound of the door creaking open. He had been humming while he read. He took off his glasses and smiled. "Oh, hey! You're awake!" He stood up and turned around. Hisoka's eyes met Tsuzuki's. It took him a moment to realize.

"WHAT!? WHA—WHA…" Hisoka backed away from Tsuzuki. "What did you do to me? Where the hell am I?"

"Don't worry, I didn't do anything… it's just…" Tsuzuki frowned. He couldn't look the boy in the eyes or it would happen again. "You passed out while I was talking to you and I couldn't find your home address. I didn't touch you or anything; I just didn't know where to take you." Tsuzuki frowned. "Your file didn't say you had any health problems…"

"I… I don't…" Hisoka was feeling queasy again. This man was radiating so many strange emotions. He looked out the large den window. It doubled as a door to the balcony.

"Hmm?" Tsuzuki turned to follow Hisoka's gaze. "Oh! Right! You could probably use some fresh air. I ordered some cakes and they just arrived so it smells really sweet in here." He walked over and opened the door. "Come on. The view is sure to make you feel better."

Hisoka walked over to Tsuzuki. He stepped out into the cold February air and placed his hands on the rail of the balcony. He view really was stunning. From the balcony he could look out over the small town and see all the way to the brilliant lights of Tokyo. In the center of it all was the Tokyo Tower, lit up and gleaming in the moonlight.

"You'll catch a cold coming out here in just a school uniform." Tsuzuki had grabbed one of the wool blankets off the bed. He wrapped it around Hisoka and placed cup of hot chocolate on the rail in front of him.

"Why are you being so nice to me…" Hisoka glared down at the steaming drink.

"Well, you're my student. Why shouldn't I be nice?" Tsuzuki smiled and sipped a mug of his own hot chocolate. "Now that you're awake, why don't you call your parents and tell them that you're safe. I'm sure that they are worried sick about you."

"My parents… don't care…" Hisoka finally picked up the mug and took a sip. "Right now, if they even noticed I'm gone, they are probably going out to eat to celebrate."

"That can't be… Any parents would be worried if their child was missing." Tsuzuki frowned.

"Not mine…" Hisoka took a bigger sip of the sweet drink. "They think I'm a demon… My mom stays away from home when she knows I'll be there so she doesn't have to look at me… My father is out just as much, but when we do run into each other he tells me how I'm making my mother sick…" Hisoka tightened the blanket around his shoulders. He had never talked to somebody for so long, but something about this man… even though he radiated so many emotions… For some reason, Hisoka felt at home with him.

"Then why don't you stay here tonight?" Tsuzuki couldn't believe what he said when it left his mouth. He turned red.

"What?" Hisoka blinked.

"I mean, if you go home you'll be alone anyways, and it doesn't sound like your parents will give you the medical attention you need…" Tsuzuki finished his hot chocolate in a deep gulp. "It's not like I'm trying to make you stay or anything. If you want, I'll drive you home."

Hisoka blinked. He finally was getting a good look at the man. He was tall and handsome. He had beautiful eyes and an honest face, but at the same time there was a pain hiding in his face. Just as he was almost finished taking in Tsuzuki's beauty he heard familiar voices.

"He's not back yet?" A woman's voice came from below the balcony.

"Do you think we finally got rid of him?" A man answered.

"Maybe he got hit by a car. I hear that happens a lot now. Or maybe he was kidnapped. I heard there's a man kidnapping children." The woman laughed.

"That man would be screwed if he picked up a demon like Hisoka." The man laughed.

Hisoka and Tsuzuki watched as the two figures entered a house next to the apartment. "What irony… we're neighbors." Tsuzuki blinked. "I bet you didn't even realize either, huh." Tsuzuki smiled at Hisoka. His smile quickly turned to concern. The boy was shaking and his grip on the mug was turning his knuckles white. Tsuzuki was ready to grab him if he fell, until he realized that Hisoka was laughing.

"I told you… they _are_ thrilled." He looked up at Tsuzuki. For the first time, their eyes locked. Tsuzuki could see tears streaming from his beautiful, green eyes.

"I don't know why they hate you so much, but they have no right…" Tsuzuki grabbed Hisoka's shoulders and pulled him to his chest. He could feel Hisoka's body tense up and the hot chocolate run down his shirt, but he didn't let go.

"Please…" Hisoka's voice was weak, "Don't… don't touch me…" Hisoka squirmed. He could feel a heat coming from his chest. "LET ME GO!" Hisoka screeched. Tsuzuki flew back. He blinked, stunned, then looked down at his shirt. A hole had been burned through fabric. Hisoka stared down at him in terror. "I… I'm…" He dropped the mug, causing it to shatter on the balcony floor and fled to the door.

"Kurosaki!" Tsuzuki jumped up. He grabbed Hisoka just as he opened the door to the apartment.

"Don't touch me…" Hisoka sobbed. "I can feel peoples' emotions and see their memories if they touch me…"

Tsuzuki let go. "You're empathic? Is that why your parents think you're a demon?"

Hisoka nodded. "They are religious people… so giving birth to a child that has powers of a devil…"

Tsuzuki looked down at his shirt then back at Hisoka. "I'm not afraid of you." He smiled.

Hisoka looked up at him. "What?"

"The moment I saw you in class I felt something I haven't felt for a very long time." Tsuzuki cupped Hisoka's chin in his thumb and index finger and leaned down. "Can I call you… Hisoka..?" He moved his face closer to Hisoka's.

"Sensei…?" Hisoka's body went tense. He closed his eyes. He felt Tsuzuki's lips press against his own.


	2. A Confrontation

Welcome to chapter two of Only the Moonlight Knows!

The review someone kindly left for me stated that Tsuzuki moves kinda fast, especially for Hisoka being a minor. When I was writing the story, I was worried it would come off that way. I feel Tsuzuki is somebody who can tell in a single second if a person is someone he really wants to be near. He acted kind of nervous around Hisoka when he finally came out and asked him to stay at the apartment, because it was a subconscious thing he did. It's one of those… "oh my god did I just say that?" times. To me, Tsuzuki is too honest of a person to keep a secret lust over Hisoka and so he just let it all out. In my story, he's only had feelings for one other person before, but he knew she wasn't the one just for him, so he let her go before even trying anything. Hisoka is a bit different. He's reluctant at first about the idea of having any sort of relationship with his sensei because he has always been physically and emotionally removed from people. I think I made Hisoka get swept away by Tsuzuki a bit too quickly. I'm sorry. (

Anyways, thanks for your review and I hope you don't think Tsuzuki a pervert!

Chapter Two: A Confrontation

"Y… yes… mother… this is Hisoka…" Hisoka clutched at the phone. His face was still red. He could hear the shower running and Tsuzuki's toneless singing.

"I know who it is, you stupid brat." His mother's voice snapped.

"I… I'm going to stay at a friend's house tonight…" Hisoka bit his lip. He could still taste the hot chocolate and cake from Tsuzuki's lips.

"You just ruined your father's and mine's night, you know? Why don't you just stay at your "friend's" house. What, did you steal their soul or something?"

"Good-night, mother…" Hisoka looked up as Tsuzuki entered the room in a robe, toweling off his hair.

"Twit." His mother snapped and hung up.

Hisoka sighed and set the phone down. "Why did I have to call…"

"Because I would feel like I was kidnapping you if you didn't have your parents' permission to stay over." Tsuzuki smiled and threw a towel to Hisoka. "I set up an herb bath for you. You can sleep in my bed; I'll fix up the couch for myself."

"Can…" Hisoka stared down at the towel. "Can… you stay with me… tonight… sensei…" His faced turned red. He couldn't look Tsuzuki in the eyes. Not after what happened. "I just…"

"I understand. Whenever I was sick, all I wanted was somebody to stay with me through the night, but I never had that either." Tsuzuki smiled. "Now, go take your bath and we'll have dinner."

"Dinner...? What about the cake?" Hisoka blinked.

"What about it?" Tsuzuki frowned.

"I assumed you had eaten already if you were eating cake when I got up."

"Oh, that? No, I just love my sweets so, when the delivery came, I just couldn't help myself." Tsuzuki smiled.

Hisoka nearly fell over. "That didn't spoil your appetite? You aren't having dessert with dinner, too are you?"

"Of course not, and of course! There's always room for cake!" Tsuzuki laughed.

_He's so… strange…_ Hisoka thought. He started to walk for the bathroom.

"Oh, yeah. I left some clothes for you too. Take off your uniform when you get in there and I'll wash it." Tsuzuki smirked, "Or… you could take it off here, either way."

"N---no!" Hisoka's face went even redder. He dashed to the bathroom.

"Kawaiiiiii..." Tsuzuki smiled. "But… I can't leave him in such a mentally abusive home…" He walked over to his desk and flipped open his laptop.

222222222222222222222222222222222

"Sensei… SENSEI…" Hisoka nudged the snoring man harder. "It's time to get up, sensei…" Hisoka frowned.

"Mmmm… Not yet, Hisoka…" Tsuzuki rolled over. "Just gimme one more hour…"

Hisoka looked around the room for something hard. "Screw it…" He stood up and stepped on Tsuzuki's back, then off the other side of the bed.

222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Owwwwww!" Tsuzuki whined. "Even a hot shower didn't get rid of that pain… For a little guy, you step heavy."

"I put all my weight down on purpose." Hisoka mumbled. He quickly rose and fell the pan, making the pancakes flip in the process.

"My-my-my what a good cook my little wife is!" Tsuzuki admired.

"Who are you calling your wife, sensei!?" Hisoka growled. "Don't get used to this. I just felt I should repay you."

"Nope, nope, nope this isn't enough to repay me." Tsuzuki huffed. He stood up and walked up next to Hisoka. "What I need… is sugar!"

"I can't believe you fell asleep with all that cake in your system last night, and now you want more?" Hisoka mumbled.

"Not _that _sugar… This!" Tsuzuki bent down and kissed Hisoka.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Hisoka jumped back.

"Not the same reaction I got last night." Tsuzuki huffed. "So what are you going to do after school today?"

"W-what do you mean?" Hisoka was still shaking. He tried to focus on the pancakes.

"Are you going home?" Tsuzuki started pulling out plates and syrup.

"It's not like I have much of a choice." Hisoka turned off the burner and moved the pancakes to a large plate.

"I don't think it's a good idea, is all…" Tsuzuki sighed. "You're welcome to stay here, you know."

"That'd just cause problems for you in the end. Even if you don't mind, I'm sure the school board would if they found out."

"What if I said I wanted you to stay…" Tsuzuki had already finished an entire stack of pancakes. "It was the first time I've had somebody over to my apartment… It felt… nice."

"I'll think about it…" Hisoka sighed.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

The school was in view and Hisoka had an uneasy feeling. "Don't you think it'd be odd to walk to school together? People might gossip."

"I'm sure they'd find out we were neighbors eventually. No biggie." Tsuzuki looked down at Hisoka. He was beginning to look at sick again. "More importantly, are you going to make it through school today?"

"I'll be fine… I think people are just full of excess emotions when a new person arrives, so the intake was probably double of what it will be today."

"Sensei!" The girls from yesterday popped out from behind the gate. "Oh…" They stopped in unison as they saw Hisoka.

"Sensei! Are you… cheating on us?" One of the girls cried.

"Kurosaki-kun! How could you! Aki-chan loves you!" The blonde girl sobbed.

"Wh-wh-wh-what!? I-I-I-I-I…" Mitsuki Aki stammered. She looked at Hisoka and blushed.

"It turns out Hisoka-kun and I are neighbors. We saw each other today and I invited him to walk with me. It's a dangerous neighborhood right now with that pervert kidnapping little girls. He may mistake Hisoka for a girl and take him away." Tsuzuki patted Hisoka on the head.

"So brave! Like a gallant white knight!" One of the girls squealed.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Okay, students. Enjoy your lunch break. I'm going to grade your tests while you're gone… so any sweets you have should be used as a bribe now." Tsuzuki winked. The students laughed and gathered their bento from the back of the room.

Hisoka stared at his bento box. It was waiting outside his house when he went by on his way to school. His mother making him a bento was an unusual occurrence.

"Hey, Kurosaki." Hisoka grabbed the box and turned. A group of boys were standing behind him. The tallest one was leading them. "How about you eat lunch with us, eh?" The tall boy said.

"Oi… what are you boys up to?" Tsuzuki growled from his desk.

"We were just inviting Kurosaki to lunch, sensei." The boy with glasses smiled.

Hisoka looked across the boys' faces. He knew he was going with them whether he wanted to or not, so he nodded. The boys led him out of the room. Tsuzuki's gaze followed them.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222

Hisoka's back slammed against the iron fence and he fell to the ground. The tallest boy was smirking down at him.

"What's wrong Kurosaki? Did that hurt your fragile back?" The boys laughed. "Listen, freak, the last thing this school needs is a weirdo like you."

"All the girls think you're top shit just because you look like a chick. We're here to keep freaks like you in line." Another boy kicked Hisoka in the ribs. Hisoka fell to the side. He could feel the cold dirt against his face.

"Don't do anything we don't like, or you'll be so beaten up your mom won't recognize you." A third boy laughed. Hisoka could only see the boy with glasses from where he laid. The boy's eyes were darting around as if he was keeping watch for something.

"Guys! Here's comes Tsuzuki-sensei!" The boy with glasses stammered.

"Shit! Run!" The tall boy ordered. He kicked Hisoka once more in the throat and ran around the building. All the boys ran in separate directions.

_I can't let him see me like this…_ Hisoka thought. He tried to pull himself up, but failed. He could see a pair of shiny black dress shoes come around the corner of the building.

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki ran over to him. Hisoka could see Tsuzuki's face blur into darkness.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222

"My god… kids can be so cruel." The nurse wiped blood from Hisoka's mouth. "Thank you, Tsuzuki-san. I'll take care of him from here. I should call his parents."

"No!" Tsuzuki yelled. The nurse starred at him. "I… I mean… He lives next to me so I know his parents work hard… I'll take him home today after school."

"I… suppose that'll be fine." She finished cleaning Hisoka's wounds and placed a blanket over him. "You should get back to class."

"Yeah… I'll be back as soon as it lets out…" Tsuzuki frowned and walked towards the door.

"Tsuzuki-san…" The nurse smiled at him. "This isn't your fault. Don't be so hard on yourself."

Tsuzuki nodded and walked out. The nurse walked back to her desk, but as she was about to sit down she heard someone talking. She looked over at Hisoka and sure enough his lips were moving. She walked back to him and leaned her ear next to his mouth.

"Ts…. Tsuzuki…. I…." Hisoka's voice faded out and she couldn't hear the rest. She frowned and looked back at the door Tsuzuki had just left from.


	3. A Moonlit Night

Hello and welcome to chapter 3 of Only the Moonlight Knows!

Thank you all for your reviews! They are much appreciated! And to Muraki's Fan: I was contemplating using those characters in this story, but I decided against it since I was basing it more off the show than the manga. I love the manga, too! But… alas… not everybody's gotten to read too far into it. At least it's licensed now, right? Using Tsubaki for Aki never crossed my mind because I… don't like Tsubaki. X And now that you mention it, I got ideas for Ryu's personality. Thanks for your help!

Introducing Saiki! I'm thinking of drawing a picture of her. I'm also going to draw a picture of Hisoka in his work uniform. Er… what… work… uniform…?

I don't think Tsuzuki is the type to like buttons. In fact, I think he hates them. He seems like a Velcro or zipper type of guy.

Tsuzuki: Ta dah! introduces Hisoka dressed completely in Velcro and zippers." Easy access!

Hisoka: Easy access for what…? Pervert.

And… in advance I apologize for the suddenness of Hisoka's and Tsuzuki's actions. I apologize if it offends anybody, but… well if they got together in the actual Yami no Matsuei circumstances, Tsuzuki would be a pedophile forever. P At least this way Hisoka can eventually become 18, right?

Disclaimer: I've never written a story like this. On top of that, right before I started writing it I was reading Kizuna. This is strictly Gravitation level stuff though! Never, ever, ever, ever going Kizuna or the last volume of Fake. People who read those will know what I'm talking about. X

Chapter Three: A Moonlit Night

Hisoka opened his eyes to see the now somewhat familiar ceiling above him. He sat up and looked around. Sure enough, it was Tsuzuki's bedroom again.

"Sensei?" Hisoka opened the door and peered into the den.

"Good morning." Hisoka jumped and spun around. Tsuzuki was walking into the bedroom from the bathroom. "The bento your mom made you is in the fridge. I think it's still good."

"It was never good…" Hisoka could feel the bruises on his neck throbbing. "It had poison in it…"

"What?" Tsuzuki blinked in shock.

"I could smell it…" Hisoka looked down at himself and blushed. He was wearing one of Tsuzuki's shirts.

"Uh… uh… I…" Tsuzuki turned red. "Your uniform was dirty and it was midnight and you still hadn't woken up so I-uh…"

"Sensei… Did you… see…" Hisoka frowned.

"You mean… the scars…?" Tsuzuki sat down on the bed.

Hisoka nodded. "I don't know what they're from… I just saw them one day two years ago and they haven't gone away…"

"I'm sure it's nothing, but… you don't think it was your parents do you?"

Hisoka shook his head. "Two years ago I spent most my time in a hospital. My parent's never even visited. There was one night that I ran away, but I don't remember anything about it."

"I see…" Tsuzuki sighed. "Oh… by the way… Quit the formalities… We aren't at school so "sensei" is just weird."

"Tsu… zuki…"

"I guess that works." Tsuzuki smiled. "Oh, by the way, my first name is Asato."

3333333333333333333333333333333333333

Hisoka sat in his seat eating his lunch. Tsuzuki peered over his grade book at him. The entire classroom was empty except for them.

"You eat so much, but never bring a lunch…" Hisoka stood up and walked to Tsuzuki's desk. He held out a pork bun.

"Kyaaa! Hisoka!" Tsuzuki snatched the pork bun and ate it whole. "Hisoka, you've been staying at my place for seven days now, you know?"

"Am I finally invading your space?" Hisoka crouched down, folded his hands on the desk and laid his chin on them. "I can always go back to my house."

"No, no, that's not what I meant!" Tsuzuki waved his hands. He stood up and knelt down by Hisoka. "I just wondered… what… you thought of me… You obviously aren't disgusted by me if you stay the night…"

"I don't understand what you mean." Hisoka turned away from him. He looked out the window as a group of birds flew by.

"I love you." Tsuzuki said nonchalantly.

Hisoka turned back to face him. "What?"

"Was that too sudden to say?" Tsuzuki scratched his head. "Well… I guess I'm no good at expressing myself like this. I love you. I felt it the moment I saw you. I thought it was wrong for me to feel that way, but I can't help it."

"I…" Hisoka's heart began to beat quicker as Tsuzuki leaned towards him.

"Sensei!" The girls' voices made the two jumped back.

"I-is-is-is-is lunch break over already?" Tsuzuki jumped up and moved behind his desk. Hisoka stood slowly walked back to his.

"What were you two doing in here, sensei?" The blond girl smirked over at Hisoka.

"Kurosaki-kun had a bad run in with Onmoji and his gang. Sensei was obviously protecting him like the gallant white knight he is!" A curly haired girl spoke up.

"Sensei." Hisoka sat down and placed his books on his desk. "Thank you…"

Tsuzuki smiled. The girls' eyes darted between the two and finally stopped on Hisoka. They ran over to him.

"Kyaaaa! So how far have you two gone?" One of the girls bounced around him.

"Huh?" Hisoka blinked.

"Okay, okay, that's enough berating my love muffin for today." Tsuzuki waved his hands.

"Love… muffin…?" Hisoka's face went pale.

The girls giggled. "Oh sensei, you are such a goof!" One of the girls said as they sat down. The rest of the class slowly filed in.

333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Hisoka, let's go out for dinner." Tsuzuki smiled down at Hisoka as they walked side by side down the sidewalk. "You've made breakfast and dinner everyday you've been here. It's time for a change. As much as I love your cooking, you should relax a bit."

"How can I stay there for free…" Hisoka frowned.

"You aren't mooching. You're my guest! I invited you, after all." Tsuzuki placed an arm around Hisoka's shoulder. "I know a great place. I'm sure you'll love it."

33333333333333333333333333333333333

"A French restaurant? Isn't that… too expensive?" Hisoka cocked an eyebrow.

"I know the manager, so I get food here cheap. Besides, what's more romantic for a first date than a fancy French restaurant?"

"First… date…?" Hisoka could feel the nausea of emotions as soon as the doors opened.

"Asato-kun!" A blond woman ran over to them as soon as the door opened. "It has been so long! Oh my…" She looked down at Hisoka.

"Saiki-chan, this is Hisoka, my date for the evening." Tsuzuki smiled.

"Oh my goodness, what a cute date! Is she young? She has no chest… I always assumed you'd be the chest type of guy." Saiki brushed back her overcoat revealing an intimidating amount of cleavage.

"Well, actually she's a he." Tsuzuki smiled.

"Oh my," Saiki looked Hisoka up and down, "so she is... I mean he is. That's even more adorable!" Saiki smiled. "My name is Rialdo Saiki. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"I… am Kurosaki Hisoka."

"Well, Kurosaki Hisoka, Tsuzuki Asato, allow me to show you to your table." Saiki led them through the crowd to the back of the restaurant.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Kyaaaa! What a great meal!" Tsuzuki leaned back as the waitress brought the dessert cart. "Ah, just ask Saiki for my normal and ask for a double order of it if you could." He smiled. The waitress blushed and nodded. "I'm sure you'll love the dessert. It's a sweet, yellow cake smothered in chocolate fondue with chocolate shavings and an angel food dusting with strawberry syrup and is always served with a delicious white wine."

"That woman was…?" Hisoka was holding up his head with his hand. The overflow of emotions had subsided.

"We went to college together. She was going to become a teacher as well, but her aunt died and left her the restaurant. She wanted to carry on her aunt's business, so she gave up her teaching dream." Tsuzuki smiled as the waitress brought the dessert he had described to Hisoka. She placed a piece in front of each of them as well as a box of white wine. Hisoka poked at the cake with his fork and took a bite.

"It's pretty good." Hisoka took another bite. It was more than pretty good, but he was too queasy to express it. He looked up as Tsuzuki poured him a glass of wine. "I'm underage."

"I know that, but everybody at French restaurants drinks at least one glass of wine."

"Is this why you didn't drive here?" Hisoka sniffed the wine.

"You have no faith in me… I'm a responsible drinker." Tsuzuki sniffled.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Wooooooooooooooooooooooo! That's some good stuff!" Tsuzuki leaned back and rubbed his stomach. Hisoka stared at his empty glass of wine. He picked up the box and sloshed it back and forth. The wine was almost completely gone and he had only had one glass. "Good thing I didn't drive here, eh Hisoka?"

"Oh my, perhaps giving him a box was too much." Saiki smiled at Hisoka. "Please take care of him. Too much alcohol causes him to lose his dinner quite easily. Take care Asato-kun, Kurosaki-kun."

"Uh…" Hisoka turned to her as she walked away, "What about the bill?"

"Oh, don't worry about it." Saiki smiled. "It's been a long time since I've seen Asato-kun smile like he has tonight. That's the only payment I need." She bowed and walked away.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"You're heavy…" Hisoka cringed. Tsuzuki was leaning on his shoulder for balance.

"I'm sorry, Hisoka…" Tsuzuki smiled. "I wanted to take you out and make this a special night, but I ended up getting piss drunk and ruined it."

"It's fine…" Hisoka looked up at him. "Was Rialdo-san something more than a friend to you?"

"Hmm… you're perceptive." Tsuzuki looked into the distance. "Before she left college she told me she had always loved me. She said, if I joined her at the restaurant, that I would never have to work again. I turned her down… I didn't feel the same about her… She was heartbroken, but she said she would always be waiting for me until the day she saw me smile the way I did back when we first met…"

"I'm sorry I asked… it must be painful for you to talk about…"

"No… I'm happy you asked… It means you want to know more about me… That makes me very happy…"

They stopped in front of Tsuzuki's apartment building. The lights were off in Hisoka's house. "I'll help you to your apartment then, I'll go back to my house."

"Thank you…" Tsuzuki smiled.

They walked up the stairs together and Hisoka unlocked and opened the door. "Here we are… Be careful and don't forget you have to teach tomorrow."

"Hisoka…" Tsuzuki grabbed Hisoka's shirt. "Will you please… stay with me for the night…"

Hisoka smiled. The smile made Tsuzuki's heart skip a beat. "Okay…" They walked into the apartment and closed the door. Tsuzuki leaned down and kissed Hisoka. "Tsuzuki…" Hisoka whispered. "I… love you too."

Tsuzuki smiled. "I know." Hisoka stood on his toes and kissed Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki began to unbutton Hisoka's uniform shirt as they moved towards the bedroom.


	4. A Legal Love

Ooooookay. I think I finally have the formatting problem fixed. I seriously spent two hours today trying to get it right, but it just wouldn't work! Let's hope this one works on the first try. I bolded the first word or phrase of each split.

Anyways, welcome to chapter four! All of your reviews are really helpful and I'm glad you are all so honest with them. For those Muraki fans out there, he's going to show up in the next chapter or two. I already have his entrance written out in all its freaky glory. I hope I can pull of Muraki well. I was a bit worried when I started having Yami no Matusei themed dreams and Muraki always ended up dancing.

Thank you for telling me not to apologize! I'll try to stand my ground better, but I did go to Otakon 2003 as Ritsu from Fruits Basket for a reason… Gomen nasai. ;-;

I like the word twit. I just had to use it. It's such a silly word…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four: A Legal Love

"**Tsuzuki!"** Hisoka pushed Tsuzuki repeatedly.

"Ngggg…. Not yet Hisoka…" He yawned and rolled over.

"Tsuzuki… if we both show up late, people will be suspicious." Hisoka blushed, reliving the night in his mind.

"Hisoka…" Tsuzuki looked up at him and smiled. He wrapped his arms around Hisoka's slender body and pulled him down. "If we relax right now, we can rush later…"

Hisoka smiled. "I guess if you drive fast, we should get there on time." He laid his head against Tsuzuki's chest. Tsuzuki pulled the blanket over them and kissed Hisoka's head.

44444444444444444444444444444

**"I told you to drive fast, not recklessly!"** Hisoka huffed as he and Tsuzuki ran to the school gate.

"That cop has some nerve to think I was the kidnapping pervert…" Tsuzuki whined.

4444444444444444444444444444

**"Sensei isn't here yet…** he's usually here at least twenty minutes before class and now there's only two minutes." One of the girls frowned.

"Kurosaki-kun isn't here either…" Mitsuki had kept her eyes on his desk since she got there.

"Wait! Look! There's sensei and Kurosaki-kun!" The curly haired girl pointed out the window.

"Hmmm… so they _are _showing up together. How scandalous…" The blond smirked.

Onmoji and his gang stood in the corner scowling at the girls.

"What's with them?" Onmoji mumbled. "What's so great about them? I can't believe they like that freak. He's got the eyes of a demon."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tsuzuki fell into the room. Hisoka tripped and fell on top of him.

"Wow! Great timing, sensei! One minute before!" One of the girls ran over to them.

"Any later and the principal would have shown up!" Another girl went over. She helped Hisoka up and the other girl helped Tsuzuki.

"Perhaps you would have gotten away with it had I not seen you two racing over the closed gate. Who know you could jump like that, Tsuzuki-sensei." Tsuzuki and the students grew quiet. Principal Konoe was standing over them. "Sensei. Kurosaki. I'd like to see you two in my office. Onmoji-kun, you are in charge." Konoe turned and walked from the room.

Hisoka and Tsuzuki looked at each other, then at the class. I'm sure we'll be back soon after a quick scolding for being late." Tsuzuki announced to the class. He followed the principal out and Hisoka followed him.

4444444444444444444444444444

**"Tsuzuki-san. **This is very unacceptable. Not only were your students in your room alone, but there have been… rumors about your relationship with this particular student." Konoe looked over at Hisoka.

"I can assure you, sir, that Hisoka-kun and I are simply neighbors. I was worried for his safety, so I've been walking him to and from school. His parents went out of town yesterday and left him to my care. Unfortunetly, my alarm didn't go off and I slept in. I wasn't able to wake him up until I woke.

"Kurosaki. Is this true?"

"Yes… Sensei has taken care of me as any neighbor would." Hisoka locked eyes with Konoe. He could see the principal squirm.

"Oh… okay, fine. I don't want to see you two arriving late again, though. Got it?" Konoe frowned. "Get out of my sight…"

"We almost got busted." Tsuzuki stretched.

"Tsuzuki… Do you think it's worth it to risk it…?" Hisoka had been keeping a distance from him.

Tsuzuki stopped. "Hisoka. Love conquers all, got it? Besides, I have an idea I've been sitting on since that first night." Tsuzuki continued back to the room, leaving Hisoka in the hallway, confused.

4444444444444444444444444444444444

**"Sensei… **we hope you didn't get in trouble…" One of the girls said as the class left the room.

"It's okay. And I won't be late again, so don't worry." Tsuzuki smiled. The girls smiled back and waved goodbye. "I have to drop some stuff off to one of the other teachers. After that we can go, okay Hisoka?" Tsuzuki turned

"No…" Hisoka placed his books in his back and walked towards the door. "I feel like walking home myself today. I'm staying at my house tonight. Thank you for your help." Tsuzuki couldn't respond, he just stood stunned.

4444444444444444444444444444444

**"I'm home…"** Hisoka called to the empty house. He took off his shows and threw down his bag. He flopped down on the den pillows and sighed. "I'm pathetic…" He buried his head in the pillow and felt tears burn his eyes. Then he fell asleep.

44444444444444444444444444444444

**Hisoka **awoke to a pounding in his head. He lifted his head and rubbed his eyes. When his eyes adjusted to the completely dark room, he realized that the pounding wasn't in his head, but rather at the door. He stood and stretched and walked to the door. He opened it a crack and peered out. Tsuzuki was standing soaking wet in the rain.

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka threw open the door.

"Finally…" Tsuzuki smiled.

"I'm sorry… I was asleep… How long were you out there?" Hisoka frowned.

"About two hours…" Tsuzuki cracked his neck. "But it's only been raining for about fifteen minutes."

Hisoka pulled Tsuzuki inside and closed the door. He led him to the den and pulled off his wet coat. "I'm so sorry…"

"You know what would be a nice way to make it up to me?" Tsuzuki leaned forward and kissed Hisoka. Hisoka could feel the coldness of Tsuzuki's lips on his own. They slowly sat down on the floor. Tsuzuki's ice cold fingers began to unbutton Hisoka's shirt from the bottom up. Just as he got the top button undone, they heard the door open. Hisoka pushed Tsuzuki back and struggled to button his shirt.

"M… mother… Welcome home." Hisoka turned on a light and turned the corner to the main entrance way.

"What are you doing here?" His mother jumped.

"I… I didn't want to bother my friend any longer so I…"

"What, did he break whatever spell you put on him and got you exorcised from his home?" His mother hissed. She looked over Hisoka as Tsuzuki walked up behind him. "Who… are you?" She looked back and forth between Hisoka and Tsuzuki. "Oh my, are you Hisoka's friend? It is so great to meet you, I am his mother. His father will be here any minute. It is so great that Hisoka finally has made a friend." She stepped forward.

"Actually, I am Hisoka's teacher." Tsuzuki was surprised at the sudden change in her attitude.

"Oh, great, what did the little brat do this time?" She growled.

"Actually, ma'am, he is the best student I've ever had. You should be very proud of him. He is a very exceptional young man."

"Oh, really?" She pushed Hisoka away and moved closer to Tsuzuki. "Hisoka, go make some tea for your teacher." Hisoka slowly left the room. "Now that he's gone, what do you really think about him? He's a monster isn't he?"

"What?" Tsuzuki frowned. "Well, ma'am, there is something else I'd like to talk to you about."

"Dear, I'm home." A man walked into the house. He stopped and stared at Tsuzuki and Hisoka's mother. "What the hell is this?"

"Oh, honey, this is Hisoka's teacher. He wants to talk to us about our son."

"Um…" Tsuzuki looked in the direction Hisoka went.

"Oh, don't worry about him." Hisoka's mother started walking towards the dining room. "When we tell him to make tea, he knows we mean to go to his room and not come out."

"I see…" Tsuzuki sat across from Hisoka's parents. "Well, what I wished to talk to you about is this… In college I took minors in psychology and child psychology, so when I see a child like Hisoka, I know what is happening in his home life. He has suffered major emotional abuse at the hand of his parents. I am here to tell you that I will not hesitate to go to the authorities and tell them that he is the subject of abuse and neglect. I will make sure you are both put away for a very, _very _long time."

"How… dare you come into our home and tell us we are raising our child wrong." Hisoka's father snarled.

"Tell me, where has your son been this past week?" Tsuzuki said flatly.

His parents looked at each other. "With a friend."

"Heh." Tsuzuki smirked. "Your son has been staying in my apartment for this entire week. My apartment that is right next to your house. My apartment that has us walking by your house every morning to go to school and every evening to come back."

"You… sick bastard." Hisoka's father stood up. "You have kept our son stashed away in your flat? What have you been doing to him?"

"I can tell that you only care about him now because he told me all about what you two do to him." Tsuzuki growled.

"How should we act when the heir to our family is a monster?" His mother was about in tears. "If he takes over the family, we will all have our souls devoured by demons!"

"Heir?" Tsuzuki blinked.

"Yes. Our family is a high family in Japan. Whenever a child is born, their psychic reading is done for that child. If the reading reveals that child to be an heir, then the child is raised as a royalty in the family." Hisoka's father placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "We were thrilled that our child was the chosen heir. When the current heir dies, he shall posses all the wealth of the family. However, when Hisoka got older we realized his… unique abilities. Since then, we've been trying to get rid of him indirectly."

"You aren't afraid of being arrested for murder," Tsuzuki has suddenly realized, "you are unable due to the family laws to off the heir. You want it to look like an accident."

"That's right. But the demon always escapes. We heard about the kidnappings in this town and moved here hoping to get rid of Hisoka that way, but even that failed." Hisoka's mother narrowed her eyes.

Tsuzuki stood and pulled papers from his inner coat pocket. "I have the answers to your prayers. You have tried to abandon your son, make him run away, and you even tried to poison him. It was all to no avail. I can make him disappear from your lives." Tsuzuki threw the papers onto the table.

Hisoka's mother picked up the papers. "Adoption papers?"

"Why would you want a demon like that? If you've spent these nights together, you must know he is the devil." Hisoka's father glared at Tsuzuki.

"He was sent to us by Satan to punish us for being so faithful to our god." Hisoka's mother grinned.

"What makes you think he wasn't sent by your god to punish you?" Tsuzuki crossed his arms. "I believe he is an angel, not a devil. If you'll just sign these papers, you can go back to your family and tell them that Hisoka never came home one day."

"You want that monster as your own? Fine." Hisoka's father grabbed the papers. He took a pen from his pocket and signed all the pages.

"We… are finally going to be rid of him?" Hisoka's mother took the pen from his father.

"Yes. I will take him off your hands. You can wash yourself of him. You no longer have to feel the burden of having an unwanted child." Tsuzuki took the signed papers from Hisoka's mother. He folded them and placed them back in his pocket. "Now… I want you to leave this city and never come back. Hisoka will not suffer the pain of seeing your faces or hearing your voices."

"For the one to remove the devil from our lives, it is the least we can do!" Hisoka's mother jumped up and took Tsuzuki's hand. Tsuzuki shook her off.

"Where is Hisoka's room?" Tsuzuki began to walk from the room before they answered.

"It's the last door in the far corner." His father replied.

Tsuzuki walked from the room, twisting his face in anger as Hisoka's parents talked in joy about how they would live their free lives. He came to a door painted black with spiritual wards from various different religions plastered all over it. He knocked on it and opened the door a crack.

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki poked his head in. The room was completely dark. "Hisoka, I'm coming in." He fumbled around but couldn't find a light switch.

"They don't put lights in my room." Hisoka's voice came from the corner. Tsuzuki noticed a huddled mass shifting in the corner.

"It's okay now. It's all over. Pack your things, you're coming home." Tsuzuki smiled and crouched down next to Hisoka, wrapping his arms around him.

"Home?' Hisoka looked up.

"We are now legally joined together. Those people called your parents are leaving. Let's go back to our home." Tsuzuki caressed Hisoka's hair.


	5. Enter the Waffle House

Welcome to chapter five! Kind of a dorky name for a chapter. There's so many other things I could have named it, but when Watari enters the picture, something has to be weird. I like the show Dead Like Me. Anybody seen it? They spend a lot of their time in a German waffle house. (Der Waffle Hause… Der patty melt…) I'm thinking that's how this waffle house would be set up. Which explains why Tsuzuki brings up it's weird name. A Japanese word naming a German waffle house?

Hisoka wants to be a naughty boy. What can I say? This won't be a habit of his, it's just the circumstances at the moment. He has one of those innocent yet angsty moments. Like… I'm sick of how much pain I've been put through, but now I want to kill my captors. I think he could have any time he wanted to. At least Tsuzuki's there now to keep him in check

I didn't update last night, but rather early this morning because I started a new class yesterday. I'll probably keep updates to Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday, Sunday. My college is messed up so those are the days I have class from 5PM to 9PM, giving me the entire morning to write. I write better in the morning. Maybe it's because you aren't in your best mood in the morning so you can really pull out the angst. Or maybe it's just because dreams are fresh in your head, even if you don't remember them. Either way, it works. Late at night works well, too, but I'm usually play World of Warcraft then. (BTW: FOR THE HORDE!)

The next chapter belongs to Muraki, but this one has a little teaser for everybody's favorite sadistic doctor. I made him a mix of the show and the manga. The show Muraki is really subdued compared to the manga and can you believe he has a girlfriend? That's just nuts… It's like, Hi honey! Welcome home! (looks Muraki up and down) Oh no, you got your white suit covered in blood again… What am I going to do with you? It's a pain to get out, you know!

Muraki: Sorry honey… (pouts)

And that's just scary…

Chapter Five: Enter the Waffle House

Hisoka's parents didn't even see him off. When he and Tsuzuki came out with the first boxes, they had already left to celebrate.

"Do you want to get all the boxes now? There's only four." Tsuzuki shifted the light box around in his arms as they walked to the door.

"No. I want to come back one last time." Hisoka looked around. To many, this house would look cozy and comfortable, but to him it was a stagnant cage.

They dropped the first boxes off at Tsuzuki's apartment and returned to the house. As they walked into Hisoka's room, he turned and locked the door.

"Hisoka? Is something wrong?" Tsuzuki was feeling around the room to make sure all the items were packed.

"I want to defile their house of god even more." He hissed. He turned to Tsuzuki and began to unbutton his shirt. "I hate them. I always have. Since I was a child I wanted them to die." Tsuzuki stared at Hisoka as he moved through the moonlight.

"Hisoka, you're upset." Hisoka curled up into his arms. "Do you really want to do it here? It isn't just for revenge?"

"It's a little of both…" Hisoka's heart began to beat faster. He could feel Tsuzuki's hand running down his back. His touch always made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

"Normally, I'd say that that's a terrible reason to want to do this, but in the case of your parents…" Hisoka could see Tsuzuki smile through the moonlight. "I'm more than happy to help." He leaned down and kissed Hisoka's neck, then pushed him to the floor.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"What are the chances of your parents coming back and soon as we finished up?" Tsuzuki laughed. "If they had caught us they probably would have had me arrested and you crucified." Tsuzuki turned. Hisoka was standing in the doorway. "This is when I say… Welcome home."

Hisoka looked up. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes as he smiled. "I guess this is when I say… I'm home…"

"How about we order out tonight?" Tsuzuki put his box down in the bedroom. "What are you hungry for?" He turned. Hisoka still stood in the doorway, clutching the box.

"I want…" Hisoka looked at the floor. "I want… to go to bed…"

"You're not hungry?" Tsuzuki blinked.

"Yeah, but…" Hisoka shifted.

"Heh." Tsuzuki smiled, "You don't have to worry… We're home. I won't leave if you won't."

Hisoka looked up and locked eyes with Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki's gaze made him feel as though his soul was being pieced into, as if Tsuzuki was reading his thoughts and memories. "I'm… home…"

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"GAAAAAAAAAAH! Hisoka! Get up!" Tsuzuki was running around the bedroom, one leg in his pants, shirt half buttoned, and hair tousled. "We're gonna be late!"

"Hmmm?" Hisoka sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What are you doing…?"

"What do you mean? If we are late again, they'll probably fire me and expel you!" Tsuzuki attempted to pull his pants on correctly. Failing, he fell to the ground.

Hisoka peered over the bed and snickered. "Tsuzuki, it's Saturday."

"Oh, er, uh…" Tsuzuki struggled to his knees and sat his head on the bed. "I totally knew that. I was just… testing you."

"Since you're up, I'll go make breakfast." Hisoka threw his legs over the edge of the bed and grabbed his jeans off the floor.

Tsuzuki watched him put on his jeans and walk towards the door. "Actually, how about we go out for breakfast. My treat."

"Tsuzuki…" Hisoka frowned. "I want to get a job and help out… I don't want you to keep treating me to places."

"Okay, how about breakfast today is my way of congratulating you on making a life changing decision!" Tsuzuki smiled.

"Huh?" Hisoka cocked his head to the side. Tsuzuki walked over to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. "I guess you can treat one last time…"

"Welcome to the Sakura Waffle House." Watari Yui blinked. "Whoa, wait a second!" She pulled back her long, blond hair. "Sensei? Kurosaki?"

Hisoka turned red and Tsuzuki laughed. "Small world! Hi there, Yui-chan!" Tsuzuki folded his menu.

"Well, well, I caught sensei and Kurosaki on a date. And so early! What were you two up to last night?" Yui leaned on the table. She looked over to Hisoka. He looked him up and down; his hair was still disheveled and he was swimming in one of Tsuzuki's sweaters.

"Weird name for a waffle house." Tsuzki looked at the cover of the pink menu.

"Well, the owner isn't quite right." Yui smiled, content that she had figured out the stance of Tsuzuki's and Hisoka's relationship.

"Not quite right, eh?" Yui jumped and spun around. A beautiful blond man in a white coat stood behind her, an owl perched on his shoulder.

"Eh, heh… Hi dad." Yui laughed nervously.

"Ehhhh? Watari? You own this place?" Tsuzuki cocked his head to the side with a surprised look on his face. "I thought you were teaching college physics in Tokyo."

"I do!" Watari Yutaka smiled proudly. "I bought this little place to show the world my amazing cooking!"

"You don't do the cooking, dad." Yui mumbled. "So, sensei, can I take your order?"

"No need!" Watari plopped down next to Tsuzuki. He patted the table. "Bring us two of my special secret breakfast platter of glory! Oh…" Watari finally noticed Hisoka. "You're a quiet one." He looked up at Yui. "Make that three!"

Yui sighed. "Yes, dad." She looked Hisoka over once more, then turned and walked away.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"This looks… interesting…" Hisoka tried to keep his face from twisting in disgust as Yui placed a plate covered in pancakes, bananas, syrup, strawberries, and chocolate was placed in front of him. He looked over at Tsuzuki and Watari, but both were already stuffing their faces with the terrifying platter. He poked at it with his fork.

"What's wrong, bon?" Watari noticed Hisoka turning green.

"Nothing…" He pulled a piece off the mountain of food and placed it up to his mouth. He took a deep breath then, placed the piece in his mouth. The monstrous creation was actually rather good; a bit sweet for his tastes, but not bad.

"So, are you Tsuzuki's relative?" Watari had already finished his plate and was waiting for another.

"Oh, uh, Hisoka is a student of mine." Tsuzuki finished his and was starting to pick off of Hisoka's. "I'm his neighbor and I'm taking care of him for the time being."

"Like a gallant white knight!" Watari smiled up at Yui as she delivered another plate.

"Why do people keep saying that?" Tsuzuki sweated. He had already finished off half of Hisoka's plate.

"You two should come here more often." Watari waved his fork at Hisoka. "I'll treat you even if I'm not here!"

"Hmm… Do you have any job openings here?" Tsuzuki's eyes met Hisoka's.

"Leaving the teaching biz?" Watari laughed. "Or are you finally getting canned?"

"Neither." Tsuzuki huffed. "Hisoka wants a job."

"Oh, hmm…" Watari frowned for the first time since Hisoka met him. "Sorry, but I just hired a friend of my daugher's for the job I had open." He motioned towards a dark haired girl talking to Yui.

Hisoka recognized the girl from his class. After a moment he remembered her name. "Mitsuki-san?"

"Yeah, yeah! That's her name!" Watari nodded.

Hisoka frowned. For some reason, he didn't want Mitsuki to see him and he hoped that Yui wasn't telling her they were there. "Tsuzuki, can we go? I'm feeling tired." He motioned to the crowds of people.

"Oh, yeah." Tsuzuki nodded. He turned to Watari. "Thank you for our breakfast. It was delicious and we will be sure to come back for breakfast again."

"Sure, no problem!" Watari stood as Yui began clearing the plates. "Come back anytime! And if I'm not here, just ask for the Watari Super Special Great Plate!" Watari gave a thumbs up and his owl flapped its wings.

Tsuzuki stood and shook hands with Watari. He handed a tip to Yui and walked towards the door. Hisoka kept as close as he could to keep out of Mitsuki's line of sight. "Thanks again! See you Monday, Yui-chan." Yui and Watari waved as Tsuzuki and Hisoka walked out of the door.

"Yui-chan?" Mitsuki walked up to Yui and stared out the door. "Was sensei just here?"

"Yeah, he's a friend of my father's." Yui smiled. She had seen the look in Hisoka's eyes and felt it best not to mention he was with Tsuzuki.

"How do you like working here so far, Aki-chan?" Watari smiled.

"It's very nice. I am glad you allowed me to work here." She smiled at Watari. As he walked away she looked out the windows in the direction Tsuzuki went.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Are you okay, Hisoka?" Tsuzuki frowned.

"Yeah, just a lot of people were coming in is all." Hisoka sighed.

"Hey, let's go shopping." Tsuzuki placed a hand on Hisoka's head and ruffled his already mussed hair.

"Shopping?" Hisoka looked up at him. Normally somebody like Tsuzuki would make him sick, but something about him was endearing. He smiled.

"Ta dah!" Tsuzuki stopped quickly. Hisoka nearly bumped into him. He looked up at the store sign. They stood in front of a high class clothing store.

"You meant _clothes _shopping?" Hisoka mumbled.

"It's an expensive store, but the stuff you get there doesn't really look high class." Tsuzuki smiled.

"How can you afford a nice apartment, a nice car, and fancy clothes?" Hisoka mumbled. He looked Tsuzuki from head to toe. He was wearing a pair of dirty, ripped blue jeans and a light pink dress shirt. "You don't look rich… Are you a drug dealer by night or something?"

"Hisoka is mean." Tsuzuki pouted. "Actually, when I was living abroad I won an American lottery. I put it in my host family's name and we took it bulk and split it 50/50."

"I didn't think you acted like a dignified wealthy person… You don't even act Japanese. I'd think you were raised in the United States."

Tsuzuki was still pouting. "My love muffin is so mean to me."

"Love… muffin…?" Hisoka's face went pale. Tsuzuki took advantage of his weakened condition to pull him into the store.

"I think that was what they call a "poser store." Hisoka sighed. He was carrying two bags stuffed with clothing.

"What do you mean?" Tsuzuki peaked from around his stack of bags.

"I mean, it is a store meant for rich people who want to be thought of as badass instead of preppy." Hisoka looked up at a clock in front of a bank. "It's always past noon."

"Oooooh! Let's go to Saiki-chan's for lunch!" Tsuzuki jumped up and down, almost dropping the bags.

"I thought breakfast was the last time you were treating me." Hisoka hissed.

"Oh… yeah… I guess I kinda lied." Normally Hisoka would be annoyed about somebody like Tsuzuki. Instead he just shrugged it off and smiled.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"ASATO-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" As soon as the door opened, Saiki came flying to them. She somehow found a piece of Tsuzuki through the bags that was large enough to hug.

"Saiki-chan! You're a fast one!" Tsuzuki struggled to keep his balance.

"I could smell you coming!" Saiki grinned. She pulled a bag away from Tsuzuki's face. "Shall I seat you in your favorite lunchtime seat?"

"That'd be great." Tsuzuki smiled. Hisoka picked up the bag Saiki had removed from in front of Tsuzuki's face.

Saiki led them to a secluded seat next to a large window. It was nestled in the corner next to an electric fireplace. "I'll serve you two _personally_." She said with a smile.

"Hmmm," Tsuzuki looked around the dining area. There were only two waitresses working. "A bit understaffed today. What happened to that nice foreign boy?"

"Miki?" Saiki pouted. "He went back home. He finished his abroad schooling. I haven't gotten to put a wanted ad out yet. I was planning on it tomorrow. He was such a hard worker."

"You know," Tsuzuki smiled slyly at Hisoka, "Hisoka is looking for a job. Maybe you don't have to put out an ad."

"Oh, is that right?" She smiled at Hisoka.

"Uh, um… Well, if you'll take me, I'll do my best." Hisoka looked up at Saiki.

"That'd be great!" Saiki jumped. "Is it possible for you to start tomorrow? I know it's short notice, but…"

"That will be fine." Tsuzuki answered for Hisoka.

"Yay! Well, then, let me go get you a uniform. I think all we have left are the female uniforms, but they are basically the same; just a bow tie instead of a regular tie." Saiki examined Hisoka. "I image you can fit better in the female uniform anyways."

Hisoka blushed and Tsuzuki laughed. "Well, now that we found Hisoka a job, we can eat in peace." Tsuzuki began to order without opening the menu.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Well, here's your dessert!" Saiki placed the plates in front of them. The same chocolate monstrosity as before was taunting Hisoka again. "And, here's your uniform!" She set a bag on the floor next to Hisoka's feet. "So, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am." Hisoka picked up the fork and poked at the dessert. Tsuzuki had already downed half of his.

"None of this ma'am stuff! Do I look like an old maid?" Saiki pouted.

"Well, you don't look like a maid!" Tsuzuki smirked.

"WAAAAAAAAAH!" Saiki fake cried. She smacked Tsuzuki upside the head. "How mean! Asato-kun must hate me to say something like that."

"How crowded is it here when I'll be working…" Hisoka frowned as Tsuzuki finished his plate and was starting on Hisoka's.

"Uh?" Saiki looked around. "At dinner time it's usually all tables full and an hour wait."

"I… see." Hisoka was afraid of that. Why did Tsuzuki have to find him a job someplace so public?

"Is there something wrong?" Saiki crouched down next to his seat.

"Hisoka doesn't do well in crowds." Tsuzuki pulled his hand back as Hisoka tried to stab it with his fork.

"Well, I'll keep you to the private section for the time being, but I'm going to work you into the crowd eventually." Saiki smiled.

Hisoka stood and grabbed the bag. "I need to get some air. Thank you for the meal, Rialdo-san." He bowed and walked towards the door.

"Hisoka, wait!" Tsuzuki shoveled the rest of the dessert in his mouth and jumped up. "I'm sorry, Saiki, but…"

"It's okay. Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow anyways." She smiled and bowed.

Tsuzuki stumbled as he picked up all the bags and ran after Hisoka. He caught the boy just as he reached the waiting room. He grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. Hisoka's face was pale. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just felt nauseous is all." Hisoka didn't like lying to Tsuzuki, but he didn't want to say what he really felt. Tsuzuki was being generous taking him in without having him pay rent after all.

"Well, let's go home." Tsuzuki took Hisoka's hand and walked towards the door. As he reached for the door, it flew open and hit him in the face. "Owww." Tsuzuki pouted and rubbed his nose.

"I am extremely sorry." The man who had opened the door grabbed Tsuzuki's hand from his nose. "Allow me to look at it, I am a doctor."

"Oh, uh," Tsuzuki blinked as the man's pale face moved up to his own. "I heal fast, so it's no biggie."

"Indeed, you do." The man smiled. The smile sent chills up Tsuzuki's spine.

"Let's go, Hisoka." He shook off the doctor and took Hisoka's hand. He took another look at the man and led the boy out the door. Hisoka had kept his eyes closed trying to keep his on setting lunch crowd nausea from getting the better of him.

The man in white looked out the door after them. His eyes landed on Hisoka and a smirk came across his face.


	6. A Never Ending Nightmare, of Sorts

Welcome to chapter six! Thank you to all who made it this far!

I apologize if Muraki comes off flighty in any of this story. If you would like a reason for Muraki's strange behavior, go to click Search for AMVs, choose Super Search, in the anime field type Descendants of Darkness, in the artist field type Smile.DK, and in the song field type Boys. It's a local download so you'll need an account. It's free and only takes a minute to make and it is well worth it. Yami fans must see this video! It's a classic. And if you haven't already, go download all of Croik's videos! Visit or type Croik as the member name in the Super Search. Her Yami no Matsuei video "To Thee I Pray" is beautiful and she makes the best Gravitation videos around. Sadly, it is sometimes hard to get the videos off her site. A CD request works wonders.

I put Hisoka through so much this chapter... Poor boy… After writing the bulk of this chapter, I thought that I should delay Muraki until chapter seven. However, in the end I put him in anyways because I figured it to be one of those "it can't get any worse than this…. No wait it can" chapters for Hisoka anyways. A little more angst never hurt, right?

This chapter is really about Hisoka. Hisoka is trying to distance himself from Tsuzuki a bit. He doesn't know why, but he feels that if he gets to close to people, eventually they'll leave him. He fell so fast for Tsuzuki that he didn't really have a chance to second think. I've known people who mistook Hisoka for a girl a lot. Poor boy… I imagine wearing a female uniform at work just adds to the humiliation for him. I'm going to draw him in his uniform. When Saiki said it was basically the male uniform except with a bow tie, she wasn't adding the fact it has a ruffled shirt, tight pants, and an overcoat cut to fit a chest. At least it's not a dress. :)

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Chapter Six: A Never Ending Nightmare, of Sorts

Hisoka shook his head. The dizziness was already setting in. The V.I.P. room only had twenty people in it at a time, but the instant he walked in he could almost smell the disgusting emotions they radiated. The room had two windowed walls with long red curtains and a black door without a lock. Saiki had told him to always keep the curtains open unless a celebrity party was seated there. The enclosed space just made him more nauseous. He looked around the room at the customers and could already tell what each of them was thinking. A man dining with his co-workers and family: his wife on one side and mistress on the other. A woman who used "favors" to climb up the political ladder was seducing her boss in the table for two by the fireplace. They all disgusted him. He was ready to ask Saiki for a transfer to the main room until he saw a familiar face. Seated in the far corner was a young girl with an older man in a suit. The hostess had just seated them. The girl had her back to the wall and was gazing over the menu. He reluctantly walked over to the table.

"Welcome. My name is Kurosaki and I'll be serving you this evening." The girl's eyes darted off the menu to Hisoka.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Mitsuki Aki looked over him and turned red. Hisoka seemed to suit the uniform more than the female employees. Even the red bow tie seemed to suit him.

"Aki, is this a friend of yours?" The man let his glasses slide down his nose as he looked at the boy.

"Kurosaki Hisoka-kun is in my class." Mitsuki was holding the menu to her face.

"Ah, well, it's nice to see my daughter is making friends so well." The man smiled. "And such a hard working young lady as well."

Mistuki and Hisoka both pulled back and looked at him. "Uhhh, Kurosaki-kun is a boy."

The man raised an eyebrow and looked Hisoka over again. He pushed his glasses back towards his eyes and laughed. "Well, so he is. My apologies. I don't know if I can ever live that one down." He laughed a bit louder, causing the other V.I.P. customers to turn their direction.

"Er… So… what can I get for you?" Hisoka's face was red. That was the second time in the same place he was mistaken for a girl. The uniform sure wasn't helping.

"Oh, well, I don't know… Not used to anything other than Japanese food. Even when I go abroad I eat Japanese." Mitsuki's father folded the menu and handed it to Hisoka. "Just ask your chef to bring us both his favorite dish."

"Yes, sir." Hisoka turned.

"Wait!" Mitsuki had jumped up. Hisoka turned back and looked at her. "Um…" She was still red. "Yui-chan said that you were at the waffle house with Tsuzuki-sensei…"

Hisoka sighed. As he feared, Yui did tell her. He didn't know why it bothered him so much, but it did. "He took me in when my parents left." He turned and quickly walked out of the room before she could respond.

66666666666666666666666666666666666

Tsuzuki mumbled. He was so used to Hisoka being around that the silence of the apartment was deafening. He set his book down and went to the fridge. "Oh, no! No cake! Hmm… I'm in the mood for one of those cakes at the bakery next to Saiki's…" He smirked, feeling he had a cunning alibi and grabbed his keys.

666666666666666666666666666666666666

Hisoka tugged at the bow tie. He had barely talked to Mitsuki after the incident. Even though he came across coldly, her father left him a tip larger than their bill. The tip was weighing down his pants. Saiki had explained to him that she preferred customers to "get in the western spirit" and leave tips on the table. He sighed. One more table and he'd be done. He'd survived the overwhelming emotions for one day, and Saiki said it was their busiest day. He looked at the men seated at his last table and groaned. He knew their type. Perverted old men who would jump anything that moves if it looked defenseless. Saiki had warned him that they had a habit of getting too close to her waitresses and that, if they hadn't owned a large section of land in the area, she would have banned them already. He picked up his order pad and walked to the table.

"Welcome. My name is Kurosaki and I—"

"Mmm… Kurosaki, eh? What's your first name?" One of the men with the least amount of hair smirked.

"That isn't your business, sir." Hisoka snapped.

"Heeeeey, this one's just your type, Tooya! A real bitch." The plumpest man laughed. He was looking over at the one man that looked semi-normal.

"Say, Kurosaki, are you a chick or a fella?" The man closest to Hisoka with an obvious wig patted Hisoka's rear. Hisoka jumped to the side causing all the men to laugh.

"I'm thinking it's a he." The man referred to as Tooya was rocking his chair back and forth. "That's alright, though. I'm up for something new."

"I'll come back when you're ready to order…" Hisoka mumbled. He turned, but the man with a wig wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him back.

"You ain't goin' no-where, boy. We need atmosphere to order." He smiled a mouth of five teeth. He kept his arm around Hisoka's waist. Hisoka bit his lip trying to refrain from seeing the memories that were pouring into his head. They were all terrible, violent, crime-ridden memories, and all the men around the table were in them.

"Say, boy, it's Tooya's birthday today and we wanna get him somethin' special." The fat man smirked. "How's about 150,000 yen and he gets a romp with you?"

"Not interested." Hisoka snapped flatly. He pulled the man's arm off him.

"That wasn't an offer you can turn down, kid." The man with the wig and the man with some hair stood up and grabbed Hisoka's arms. The fat man gazed around quickly. The door to the V.I.P. room was closed and none of the waitresses were near the windows. He dashed over awkwardly and covered Hisoka's mouth. Tooya stood and drew the curtains to the room.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"Heeeeey, Saiki-chan!" Tsuzuki burst in the door to the restaurant with a bag of cakes.

"Asato-kun!" Saiki dashed to him from behind the bar. "You walk into a restaurant with food from someplace else?" She huffed.

"When you make the special dessert in To Go form, I'll buy all my cakes here." Tsuzuki smiled. "Where's Hisoka?"

"He's in the V.I.P. room. He should be done soon." She turned towards the V.I.P. room and her eyes grew wide. "Oh my god…"

"Hmm? What?" Tsuzuki looked to the back of the restaurant. There was a windowed room with red curtains. Saiki began running towards the room. Tsuzuki followed, still confused. "What's wrong?"

"Hisoka-kun is serving a shady group of men, so I told him to keep the door open. They always harass my employees." She grabbed the door handle and pulled it open. Two of the men were holding Hisoka down on a table while the third kept his mouth covered. The fourth man was undoing his belt.

Tsuzuki pushed Saiki aside and ran forward. He pulled back his arm and punched the standing man. "Get the hell away from him!" He yelled as the man fell back onto the floor. Tsuzuki grabbed the men one by one and threw them onto the floor.

Saiki steadied herself and looked back at the main dining room. Some of the customers were trying to peak into the room. She quickly stepped in and closed the door. She ran over and knelt beside Hisoka. "Are you okay?"

Hisoka was didn't acknowledge her, he simply stared at Tsuzuki. "S… Stop…" He whispered.

Tsuzuki was standing over Tooya. The man was staring up at him, his face twisted in terror. "I know who you are… You think that just because you own some Tokyo land, you have the right to do whatever the hell you want? You think that makes you some big man?" He crouched down over Tooya and grabbed the man's shirt collar. "You know what your problem is? You wake up every morning asking what the world is going to do for you. You wonder who is going to bend over and kiss your ass just to stay on your good side. Well, today is when it ends. You messed with the wrong waiter." Tsuzuki pulled his arm back for another punch.

"STOP!" Hisoka leapt over to Tsuzuki and wrapped his arms around him. "Tsuzuki, don't sink to his level… I'm fine, see?"

Tsuzuki turned and looked at Hisoka. He had tears in his eyes, but he was smiling. He dropped his hand from a fist and wrapped his arms around the boy. Tooya took the opportunity to slide away from Tsuzuki. The other men regained themselves as well and stumbled to their feet. They gathered together and stumbled towards the door.

"Nuh, uh!" Saiki walked in front of the door and winked. "If you men don't want this little incident to leak out, you better make it worth our while."

"You can't prove we did anything." The fat man laughed nervously. He was keeping an eye on Tsuzuki.

"Oh, can't I?" She pointed to the ceiling in the corner of the room. "How stupid would I be to have an enclosed room without a security camera?"

"What do you want?" Tooya growled.

"Well, first off, you can't set foot in my restaurant again. Secondly, I want the rest of this building's mortgage paid off. Oh, and if I come up with anything else, and when Asato-kun decides on what he wants, I want full authority to contact you whenever I please." Saiki smirked.

"Fine." Tooya pulled his business card from his suit pocket and handed it to her. She moved from the door and the men quickly opened it and walked out.

Saiki looked back at Tsuzuki and Hisoka. They were still hugging on the floor. She walked over to them and placed a hand on Hisoka's back. "I'm so very sorry… I should have known they'd go after somebody as pretty as you. Is there anything I can do to make up for it?"

Hisoka shook his head. "It's not your fault." He stood up, pulling Tsuzuki up with him. "I'll come in on Tuesday, as scheduled."

"Are… you sure?" Saiki walked to the door and picked up the cake bag Tsuzuki had dropped.

"I'm making progress here… Slowly, but surely, I am getting better at interacting with people." Hisoka laid his head against Tsuzuki's chest and closed his eyes. Saiki tilted her head to the side and blinked.

"Sorry, Saiki-chan. I'm taking Hisoka home now." Tsuzuki took the bag from her, but kept an arm on Hisoka. Together they slowly walked out of the apartment and to Tsuzuki's car.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666

The ride back to the apartment was a quiet one. As they parked the car in the apartment lot and walked towards the elevator, Tsuzuki sighed. "Instead of getting a job, why don't you just work around the apartment. That's enough for me."

Hisoka shook off Tsuzuki's arm that was around his waist. "This is something I want to do. I made progress in controlling the flow of emotions and I even was able to place a block on the flow of memories. I'm not letting anybody screw up my chance to progress more, not even you."

Tsuzuki just stared at Hisoka as he opened the door to the stairs and proceeded up them, instead of the elevator. "That didn't go as I had planned…" He sighed and walked into the elevator.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666

Tsuzuki unlocked the door and sighed. Hisoka was still in the stairway. He opened the door, took off his shoes, placed the cakes on the counter, and plopped down on the couch. He stared at the open door and frowned. "Maybe I should go after him…" He scratched his head and yawned. "Hmm…. I feel like I'm forgetting something about school…" He looked around the room. Hisoka's bag was sitting against the wall and his briefcase was next to it. Both had been unopened the entire weekend. He jumped up. "I have those tests to grade! Kyaaa… Being a teacher is so hard." He pouted and grabbed his briefcase.

"Tsuzuki?" Hisoka peaked into the apartment. He saw Tsuzuki seated at his desk so he slowly walked in, pulled off his shoes, and closed the door.

"Did you have a nice walk?" Tsuzuki always seemed alien to Hisoka when he had his glasses on.

Hisoka bowed. "I'm sorry about earlier, but I'm not quitting. I made enough tonight to buy food for the rest of the month."

Tsuzuki sighed. "I guess so long as those men don't come in again, you'll be safe. Have you finished your homework?"

Hisoka narrowed his eyes. No matter what happened between them, Tsuzuki is his teacher before anything else. "I don't have anything."

"You have that global history report, I know that." Tsuzuki turned back to his tests. "I'll help you after I'm done."

"No." Hisoka pulled the money out of his pocket and dropped it on the table.

"Just because we're together, doesn't mean I won't give you a failing grade, you know." Tsuzuki turned and crossed his arms.

"I'll do it myself. I've lived for sixteen years without your coddling. I don't need anything from you now." Hisoka grabbed his bag and walked into the bedroom. He slammed the door shut.

"I'm just not saying anything right today, am I?" Tsuzuki blinked. "Teenagers are so temperamental these days."

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Tsuzuki had spent the night locked out of the bedroom. Luckily for him, he kept his suit in a closet in the den, not in the bedroom. He had never slept on the couch before, and now he knew why. His neck felt like it had been run over and his back felt bent out of shape. He rubbed his back and picked up his suitcase. Grading at taken him past one in the morning. "Hisoka, I'm leaving a little early today, do you want to come?" There was no response. Tsuzuki cracked his neck and sighed. He decided he would walk today incase Hisoka wanted to catch up. "See you at class, then." He slipped on his shoes and walked out the door.

When he heard the door close, Hisoka opened he bedroom door. He peered out to make sure Tsuzuki was really gone then, gathered his things. He had fallen asleep right after he got in the bedroom and hadn't done the report. The last thing he needed was a lecture from Tsuzuki in front of the class. "What's the matter with me? Tsuzuki just wants to help, but I throw it in his face. I can't stand anybody's affections." He tugged at his hair and stared at the door. History wasn't until the end of the day, so he could spend any free time writing it. He had one thing to do before going to class, though. He pulled one of the cakes from the bag. Tsuzuki hadn't eaten his sweets this morning, so he would be in a foul mood. Hisoka put on his shoes and walked out the door.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Tsuzuki stared at the clock. Most of the students had arrived, but Hisoka still wasn't there. He knew he shouldn't have left him alone. What if the men jumped him and kidnapped him? What if they were going to kill him to keep him from talking? He jumped out of his seat in a panic. As he began to dash towards the door, he ran into an incoming student. "Sorry! Sorry!" Tsuzuki bowed in apology. The girls giggled. Tsuzuki looked down at the student he had run into. Hisoka was dazed, staring up at him, holding a cake. Tsuzuki smiled and glomped the boy, sending him to the floor. "I'm so glad you're okay! I thought for sure you'd be dead by now!"

"Dead?" Hisoka cringed. He looked over Tsuzuki's shoulder at the other students in the class. Some were staring at them confused; the girls were just giggling. "Sensei, isn't it time to start class?"

Tsuzuki let go of Hisoka and turned to the class. He laughed nervously and stood up. He backed over to his desk and sat down. "I… uh… graded your tests today and…"

Hisoka plopped the cake on Tsuzuki's desk and proceeded to his own seat next to Mitsuki.

"An early Valentine's Day gift from Kurosaki-kun to sensei?" Yui gasped.

"Kurosaki-kun! How could you!" One of the other girls sobbed.

"Okay, okay, class, settle down! Isn't it normal for one's love muffin to give him gifts?" Tsuzuki smirked.

Hisoka dropped his head to his desk and sighed. Mitsuki looked over at him and smiled.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

The day had progressed somewhat smoothly. Hisoka was frantically scribbling down his report whenever Tsuzuki's back was turned. He hadn't had formal schooling before this, so most of what Tsuzuki had taught was new to him. He had noticed, however, that for the entire day Mitsuki had been watching him with one of those strange looks that only a girl can give. It was finally lunch break and his report was only half done.

"I can help you with that. History is my best subject." Mitsuki smiled.

"That's alright. It would be wrong to have help on something I neglected to do this weekend." Hisoka closed the book and stretched his arms.

"I insist. My father gave you so much trouble at the restaurant, it's the least I can do." She blushed and moved her desk closer to his.

Tsuzuki was chowing down on the cake even before he called break. He stopped filling his face to watch the event going on with Mitsuki and Hisoka. He sighed and looked around the room. Only Yui and her group of friends were left in the room besides Hisoka and Mitsuki. He picked up his cake and walked towards the door. "I'm going to run to the teacher's lounge for a drink. I'm putting Yui-chan in charge." He walked out the door without waiting for a response. Hisoka watched him leave then, turned his eyes back to the paper.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"Okay, turn your books to page 137, please." Tsuzuki looked down at his desk. The reports were turned in, Hisoka's finished paper on top. A light, "ow" made him look up. Hisoka had his finger in his mouth. "Is something wrong?"

"It's just a paper cut, sensei." Hisoka sighed. He didn't clot well.

"Paper cuts can be serious!" One of the girls jumped up.

"You can die from massive blood loss and paper poisoning!" Yui chimed in. "Kurosaki-kun should go to the nurse! Aki-chan must escort him. He could pass out at any minute!"

"Hisoka-kun, go to the nurse's office, but you don't need an escort. Get a bandage and come back." Tsuzuki turned to the white board.

"Yes, sensei…" Hisoka sighed and walked out the door.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

The walk from the third floor to the first wasn't bad, just annoying. Hisoka hated going through the quiet halls. Although he liked being alone, this type of alone didn't suit him. He opened the door to the infirmary and walked in, closing the door behind him. "I have a paper cut and need a bandage, please." He mumbled.

"Hello, Kurosaki Hisoka-kun." A male voice made Hisoka spin around. He was sure the nurse was a woman. In front of him sat a man dressed in white from head to toe. He had a head full of silvery blond hair that was grown long over one eye. The uncovered eye was almost the same shade of silver as his hair.

"I must have startled you. I am here while the regular nurse is on maternity leave. I am Doctor Muraki Kazutaka." The man stood and walked to the medicine cabinet on the wall behind him. "So, a bandage?" He pulled one out of the box and pulled the paper off of it. He walked over to Hisoka and grabbed his wrist.

Hisoka prepared for a flood of memories to enter his mind, but nothing happened. He stared up at the man and felt an unease in his stomach. The man seemed familiar, yet he didn't remember seeing him before. Muraki pulled Hisoka's hand to his lips. He closed his eyes and licked the cut. "Wh… What are you doing?" Hisoka tried to pull his hand away, but failed.

"I never imagined to see you again." Muraki wrapped the bandage around Hisoka's finger. "But I suppose you don't remember me. How could you since I sealed away your memories?"

"What… What are you talking about?" Hisoka began to feel his torso burn as Muraki pulled him closer. Muraki pushed Hisoka's sleeve up to reveal red markings making themselves brighter on his arm.

"My mark is still there. You still belong to me, my little poppet." Muraki smiled as Hisoka's body went limp in his arms. "Relive that night again and again, my precious poppet…"


	7. An Overflowing Feeling

Welcome to chapter seven and… I'm sorry!

Oh my, what was I thinking? Mitsuki isn't really that way, she just is in love. What can you do when your heart and mind are conflicting? As for Hisoka, if you have somebody around you with strong emotions, you can't help but be swept away.

A question in a recent review was why "puppet" was "poppet" in chapter six. I apologize for the confusion. It is a British term for darling, small child, doll, or puppet.

Hmm… Fluffy? I appreciate all your reviews, however, there's times when I'm confused. Ice-of-spades, by "fluffy" do you mean making them all, weeeeeeeeee love love love weeeeeeeee? That'd be rather out of character, eh? At least for Kurosaki "Hissy fit" Hisoka. XD Now that they aren't fluffy, I hope they don't end up being. (stares off into distance thinking about Tsuzuki and Hisoka dressed up as sheep.) But thank you! I'm glad you think of me so highly. I hope I live up to your expectations.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Chapter Seven: An Overflowing Feeling

77777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Hisoka's been gone for a long time…" Tsuzuki thought at he gazed at the clock. The students were at their music class, so the room was empty. "Maybe I'll go down and see what's wrong…" Tsuzuki picked up his keys and locked the room on the way out. He walked down the long hallways and made the decent to the first floor. During classes, not even teachers were roaming the halls, so it was completely silent.

7777777777777777777777777777777777

Muraki laid Hisoka on one of the beds and sat next to him. "When I saw you the other night I was surprised you hadn't died yet. You are stronger than I thought." Muraki leaned down and ran a hand across Hisoka's form. "But you body has gotten much weaker, I see. You won't last long now. Perhaps in that time we can have another sensual night." He leaned his face down to Hisoka's neck. As he did, he heard the infirmary door fly open.

"Hisoka? Hisoka, where are you?" Tsuzuki looked around until his eyes dropped on the shadow coming towards him from behind the room separation curtain.

"Are you his teacher?" Muraki pulled back the curtain and smiled. "One Tsuzuki-san?"

"Y-yes…" Tsuzuki looked the man in white over then clapped his hands together. "You're from the restaurant!"

"I am flattered you remember me, Tsuzuki-san." Muraki looked over Tsuzuki. His body was a masterpiece, perfect in every way.

"Uh…. Yeah? So, is Hisoka… kun here?" Tsuzuki took a few steps back away from the man closely coming towards him.

"He is." Muraki pulled back the curtain to reveal Hisoka passed out on the bed. Tsuzuki ran to Hisoka's bedside. "After I put the bandage on his finger, he passed out."

"Don't you usually call the teacher if something like this happens?" Tsuzuki snapped. He caressed Hisoka's hair.

"I am afraid I am only substituting for the regular nurse, so I did not know school protocol." Muraki walked over to the bed. "My name is Doctor Muraki Kazutaka. I am here while the nurse is on maternity leave, but I usually work out of Tokyo. It is my pleasure to meet you."

"Ah… um… I'm Tsuzuki Asato." Tsuzuki didn't like how the man was smiling at him. It was a lustful look that creeped him out.

"Tsu… zuki…" Hisoka moaned and opened his eyes. The first sight he saw was Muraki standing over him. He gasped and quickly rolled to the side Tsuzuki was on.

Muraki reached a hand out to Hisoka's face and placed it over his eyes. "This school is poorly equipped. The first lights a student sees when waking up are far too bright." He smirked.

Tsuzuki pulled Muraki's hand from Hisoka's face and looked into the boys fear ridden eyes. "Hisoka? Are you okay?"

Hisoka blinked. "I…" He shook his head and looked at Muraki. "I think so…"

"Let's go back to class, okay?" Tsuzuki helped Hisoka out of the bed. He shot a glare at Muraki. He didn't know why, but he didn't trust this man. "Thank you for your help, doctor."

Muraki smirked as Tsuzuki and Hisoka walked from the infirmary. He turned and gazed out the window, the sun reflecting off of him in an almost metallic way.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"So, don't forget your history test tomorrow. It's a big test, so study hard." Tsuzuki smiled and waved as the students filed out.

"Um…" Mitsuki watched Hisoka gather his books and put them in his bag. "Kurosaki-kun?"

Hisoka placed the bag over his shoulder and stood up. "Yes?"

"Um… I… I noticed you have trouble in history… Well, since tomorrow's test is important, we should make a study group." Mistuki blushed and looked down at her shoes. "All of my friends live on the other side of town or in the city, so it's an inconvenience to get together to study, but you live at the Sunset Apartment building, right? That's on the way to my house."

"Study group?" Hisoka looked over Mitsuki at Tsuzuki. He was talking to a group of male students.

"We could walk together to your apartment and study for a while." Mitsuki kept her eyes locked on her shoes.

"I wouldn't want to bother you on my behalf…" Hisoka looked at Mitsuki. He couldn't see her face, but he could feel her embarrassment.

"It wouldn't bother me at all!" She looked up and stepped forward. She locked eyes with Hisoka. "It would help us both! I really would like to help you… I don't want you to fail and I have to study anyways and I'm really good at history and…"

"Okay!" Hisoka was pushed against the wall. She had been walking forward the entire time. "I could use some help… Let's go." He slid around her and walked towards the door.

"Oh, Hisoka-kun." Tsuzuki waved to him. Hisoka walked over and he leaned down and whispered in his ear. "I have a meeting so I won't be home for about two hours. Go ahead and eat, we go out after meetings."

"Okay…" Hisoka frowned. He turned back towards the door.

Mistuki was waiting outside the door for him. She smiled. "Is anything wrong?"

"Oh… no, not really." Hisoka and Mistuki walked side by side through the school gate.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Neither Hisoka nor Mitsuki said a word for over half the walk. Finally, Hisoka turned to her. "Sensei said that he won't be back for two hours, so you don't have to worry about him watching us."

"Wh… watching us?" Mitsuki blushed.

"Studying. Whenever I study he is peeking over my shoulder. It's annoying." Hisoka didn't think twice about his wording. Mitsuki's embarrassment confused him.

"Ah…" She pulled on a piece of her hair and looked down at her shoes. "What's it like… living with sensei?"

"He's always eating, never cares that the television is too loud, and snores loud enough to wake up the entire building." Hisoka said flatly. Although he sounded annoyed, Mitsuki noticed he was smiling. "He's worse than a small child."

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Here we are." Hisoka pushed open the door and walked inside. Mitsuki followed and promptly removed her shoes.

"Wow…" Mitsuki was already exploring while Hisoka was removing his shoes. "It's so big for an apartment!" Her eyes stopped on the large balcony. "Oh, my! I love balconies! There must be at least three bedrooms in an apartment this big."

"Really, it's just a few large rooms. It wasn't meant for more than one person." Hisoka tried to get off the bedroom count subject. "We can just study out here in the den." Hisoka plopped onto the floor.

Mitsuki stopped dashing around the apartment and turned to him. "I'm… I'm sorry, but I have to use the bathroom first."

"What?" Hisoka lost his breath. He jumped up and turned to face her. "How about we go get some dinner?"

"Uh…?" Mitsuki blinked. "I guess, but I don't think I can walk much farther without using a bathroom first."

Hisoka cursed under his breath. The only bathroom was accessed by going through the bedroom. He just hoped she wouldn't put two and two together. "It's… through here…" He slowly walked to the bedroom and opened the door.

"Oh, my… I don't know if I feel right going through sensei's bedroom." Mitsuki blushed. "What about the guest bathroom?"

"There isn't one. It wasn't made for guests either. It's basically just a bachelor pad." Hisoka sighed. "But if you don't feel right going through his bedroom, why don't we just go out to eat?"

She turned and looked into the room again. Her eyes caught on the nightstand on the right side. There was a picture frame however she couldn't see the entire image. All she could see what Hisoka smiling as she had never seen. "I'm fine. It's no big deal." She smiled and walked into the bathroom.

Hisoka watched her close the door. He quickly darted around the room hiding clothes and other items that may show that this was his bedroom as well. As he stuffed clothes into the closet, Mitsuki came out of the bathroom. She stared down at him. "I, uh, just didn't want to subject you to Tsuzuki's underwear." He jumped up and walked out of the room.

Mitsuki giggled but, stopped as she recalled what he said. "He called him Tsuzuki…" She looked over at the picture she had noticed before. It was a Polaroid of Hisoka, Tsuzuki, and a blond woman in a fancy restaurant. Tsuzuki had an arm wrapped around both of them. She slowly walked into the den. Hisoka had his books laid out on the floor but, he was not near them. "Kurosaki-kun?"

"I'm making dinner. It's oden." Hisoka chopped vegetables and threw them into a pot.

"Please, allow me to help." Mitsuki walked up next to him. She felt her heart beat faster. Hisoka moved to the side and began adding spices to the pot. Mitsuki picked up the knife and began chopping the vegetables. "You seem so quiet. It's almost like you are always deep in the thought."

Hisoka didn't respond.

"I used to be very quiet, too. When I met Yui-chan, she told me that I can't go through life worrying what others think about me. She told me that I had to express myself, or nobody would take me seriously." She put down the knife and looked up at Hisoka. He was focused on his oden. "It took a while but, slowly, slowly I became stronger. I still have a lot to learn… however, I know that if I keep working, someday I can be someone I'm proud of."

"You don't have to impress people to be proud of yourself." Hisoka said flatly. He put the last of the vegetables in the pot and covered it. "Yui-san is trying to help you but, you have to decide for yourself whether her version of help is actually help." He looked down at her with his usual expressionless face. "Only you can decide what's right for you. Listening to somebody else will turn you into somebody you aren't, Mitsuki-san"

Mitsuki felt her entire face turn red. She knew what she had to do. "Kurosaki-kun… Can I call you Hisoka-kun?"

"That's fine." Hisoka stirred the contents of the pot.

"And… can you call me… Aki…" She smiled and closed her eyes.

"That's fine, Aki-san." Hisoka turned to her. "The stew will take a little while to simmer. Shall we start studying?"

As he began to move around her to leave the kitchen, Mitsuki pushed herself in front of him and stood on her toes. She placed her lips to his and wrapped her arms around his neck. Hisoka stood stunned for a moment. Her memories flowed into his mind but, her emotions were stronger and overtook his body. He placed his arms around her waist.


	8. The Red Moon in Your Eyes

Welcome to chapter eight!

Wow. Eight chapters and going strong! Usually I run out of ideas by chapter ten but, I already have my ending for this story figured out. I can't let the story drop off between now and then! Perhaps it is my plentiful amount of Yami dreams that have led to a continuing story.

888888888888

Speaking of plentiful Yami, my apartment was a yaoi fan's paradise today. I spent most of the day drawing pictures of the "Only the Moonlight Knows" characters. I'm putting them all on my deviantArt site, so please check them out! The address is in my profile or you can just go to sawatari. I'm going to be adding more throughout the week. I had a ton of reference material strewn about my apartment. FAKE, Gravitation manga and artbooks, Fruits Basket artbooks, Yami no Matsuei DVDs, manga, doujinshi, and art, Kizuna manga, Golden Cain manga, Passion manga, Only the Ring Finger Knows manga, Utena artbooks, Trigun artbooks and doujinshi… The list goes on… Wow, look at all those red underlines on Microsoft Word. Did you know that the spellchecker feels the closest word to "doujinshi" is "cousinship?" They look EXACTLY the same, huh?

Coincidently, when I needed all my reference material was right after I had packed it all up for when I move in three months. Isn't that always how it works?

888888888888

A lot happens in this chapter, and yet not a lot happens. I don't know if I like this chapter… Is it too long? I didn't want to draw anything out too much. Is Muraki going sick freak Muraki? It's hard to twist Muraki's back story into one that works with this story.

88888888888888888

Chapter Eight: The Red Moon in Your Eyes

88888888888888888

Hisoka slowly pulled back from Mitsuki. She dropped her arms down to her side and blushed. Hisoka's arms were still on her waist. Neither knew what to do or think. As they stared back at one another the door to the apartment opened.

"Kyaaaaa! What a great smell!" Tsuzuki turned towards the kitchen and froze at the sight.

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka pushed Mitsuki back and started stirring the stew. "Aki-san is just here to help me study for the test so I was cooking us something to eat. You're home early; did you go out to eat?"

Tsuzuki frowned. Hisoka's eyes were turned down to the oden and Mitsuki had turned around. "I felt bad about leaving you alone so late. I didn't realize you had company."

"I think I should go…" Mitsuki dashed toward the door and grabbed her bag. "I'm sorry, Hisoka-kun. I hope you are able to study okay alone." She bowed and slipped on her shoes.

Tsuzuki kept his eyes locked on Hisoka. "See you in class, Mitsuki-chan." As the door closed, Tsuzuki walked towards Hisoka. "So, you didn't get to study? I'll help you."

"Why don't you say anything?" Hisoka mumbled.

"What? It's not like you were getting it on in my bed or anything." Tsuzuki smiled.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" Hisoka hissed.

Tsuzuki stared at Hisoka in surprise. "What? I know girls can be intense to be around. With your powers you probably just fell into it, right?"

"I'm not sure…" Hisoka whispered. Tsuzuki didn't seem to notice. He was flipping through Hisoka's book. Hisoka poured the stew into two bowls and walked into the den. He sat onto the floor next to Tsuzuki and handed him one bowl. "How can you be so understanding? You said you loved me but, you caught me kissing a girl."

"Sometimes you just have to be what you are. I'm a trusting person and I've worked around teenagers long enough to know that they experiment a lot." Tsuzuki tried to keep his jealous emotions from being sensed by Hisoka. He turned and kissed Hisoka's cheek.

"People like you piss me off… but something about you yourself…" Hisoka smiled. He leaned over and kissed Tsuzuki. Hisoka could taste the oden on Tsuzuki's lips. "I'll make up for it now."

8888888888888888888888888

"I'm so stupid." Mitsuki was sitting outside the apartment door. She couldn't make her legs work after the door closed. She could hear Hisoka and Tsuzuki through the thin walls. She felt tears run down her cheeks.

888888888888888888888

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki nudged the sleeping boy next to him. He gradually nudged harder until finally Hisoka woke up.

"What?" Hisoka snarled.

"When you were in the infirmary, what happened?" Tsuzuki dropped an arm around Hisoka's waist.

"I don't remember… but a piece of my past came back to me, somewhat." Hisoka stared at the framed picture on his nightstand. "I remembered that there was a night long ago when I was in the hospital. I went outside and saw… something terrible. I don't remember what… Then…" Hisoka grabbed his head and curled up. "I don't know what happened but, it makes me feel sick… like I'm tainted with something evil."

Tsuzuki closed his eyes and sighed. "If it makes you sad, don't try and remember it. I don't want you going to that doctor alone again, either. I don't know why, but I don't like him." He nudged Hisoka, but the boy was already sleeping again. "Good night, Hisoka…" Tsuzuki smiled moved closer to Hisoka.

888888888888888888888888888

Hisoka stared down at the test paper in front of him. After everything that happened, he never got to study. He gazed to the side. Mitsuki hadn't shown up for class yet. He wanted to apologize and so did Tsuzuki. He looked back at his paper and sighed.

Tsuzuki hated giving tests. He had to be quiet and sit behind his desk, which always annoyed him. He looked around the room at all the students swiftly scribbling answers on their test sheets. His eyes stopped on Hisoka who hadn't even picked up his pencil. "Students, you have ten minutes left. If you finish before that time, give me your papers and take an early lunch."

As Tsuzuki leaned back in his seat, Yui walked up and dropped her paper on his desk. "Sensei, can I talk to you outside real quick?"

"Gladly." Tsuzuki jumped up and walked out the door.

"Sensei." Yui shut the door behind her. "Aki-chan went to your apartment last night to study with Kurosaki-kun, right?"

"Yeah. But she left before they studied." Tsuzuki frowned. "Why?"

"Her father called me last night and said she wasn't home when he got back. That was at ten at night." Yui looked up at Tsuzuki.

"Really? I don't know what to say… She left my apartment when I got back at seven." Tsuzuki looked in the door window. "When Hisoka finishes, maybe you should talk to him."

"Okay…" Yui frowned.

"Screw it." Tsuzuki noticed that Hisoka still hadn't picked up his pencil. "He's failing this test anyways. I'll pull him out now." Tsuzuki walked back into the room and over to Hisoka's desk. More students dropped their papers on the desk and walked out of the room. "Hisoka, can you come with me for a minute?"

"Gladly." Hisoka huffed and jumped from his seat. He followed Tsuzuki out of the room and over to Yui.

"Yui-chan says that Mitsuki-chan didn't go home last night."

"What?" Hisoka felt sick. He must have screwed up for her to not even go home.

"We can't do anything while school is in session." Tsuzuki sighed and crossed his arms. "How about we all look for her together after school?"

"Thank you, sensei…" Yui looked at Hisoka. "Kurosaki-kun, will you come with me for lunch break?"

"Fine but, I haven't finished my test." Hisoka started back to the room but, Tsuzuki stopped him.

"We'll work something out. Just go now." Tsuzuki went back into the room and straightened the test papers on his desk.

8888888888888888888

Yui and Hisoka sat on a bench in the school's garden. They silently ate their bento until Yui finally spoke up. "So what happened before Aki left?"

"We were going to study but, I started making dinner. She helped me and then…" Hisoka felt his face burn.

"I thought so…" Yui sighed. "I think she took what I told her the wrong way. I told her to be more aggressive when there's something she wants. When she told me how she felt about you, I thought, hey, that's great! Then I figured out your relationship with sensei. I should have told her that you had someone you loved but, I couldn't bear to see her upset. And now…" Hisoka was amazed to see Yui's eyes start to water. Whenever he saw her she seemed too calm and collected to cry over anything.

"We'll find her and I'll apologize." Hisoka sighed and looked up at the sky. "And I'll tell her the truth."

"Thank you…" Yui smiled.

8888888888888888888

"And so paradise will always fall apart… The pieces will one by one fall from the sky and crash upon the inhabitants…" Tsuzuki mumbled to himself as he graded the test papers. "The perfect life is only perfect until it is discovered and then it becomes something prodded by society…"

Yui and Hisoka were the first students to enter the room from lunch break. They sat in their respective seats without a word. Yui was the first to speak up. "Sensei, how did you gain rights over Kurosaki-kun?"

"What do you mean?" Tsuzuki scribbled a grade on the last paper and looked up.

"I mean, how do you have a minor living with you?" Yui frowned.

"Oh, uh, er… I adopted Hisoka from his parents." Tsuzuki didn't realize Yui knew about their physical relationship.

"Then don't you find that a little… weird?" Yui looked over at Hisoka as he dropped his head onto his desk.

"Huh?" Tsuzuki had never thought about the connection an adoption makes between Hisoka and himself. Before he could ask Yui to explain, the class filed in from break.

88888888888888888888

"I made a list of Aki's favorite places." Yui ripped the paper in three and handed Tsuzuki and Hisoka each a piece. "Let's split up."

"Sounds good." Tsuzuki skimmed down his paper. All the places were near his apartment. Hisoka was already heading east towards Tokyo. "We'll meet at my apartment in two hours." He nodded to Yui and walked off.

888888888888888888888888

Mitsuki huddled on the park bench sobbing. She felt so stupid. Her first kiss and it was one she stole. Not only that but, she had overheard Tsuzuki and Hisoka and was now painfully aware that they weren't just roommates.

"You seem in pain." A man sat next to her on the bench. "You know, a pretty young girl like yourself shouldn't be alone in the park so close to sunset."

Mitsuki looked over at him. He was dressed from head to toe in white. Even his hair was a silvery blond. "I don't care what happens to me…" She buried her head back in her lap. "Go ahead and kidnap me."

"I wouldn't do such a thing." The man smiled a creepy smile. "My name is Muraki. I am a doctor."

"Well, doctor, can you mend a broken heart?" Mitsuki dropped her legs to the ground and looked up at the darkening sky.

"Perhaps." Muraki looked the girl over. She was what he was looking for. She was the bait for his bait. He stood and held a hand out to her. "I can help you find what you need. Come with me."

Mitsuki looked up at him and felt her body tense. She felt as though she was moving without thinking as she took the man's hand and stood.

8888888888888888888888888888

Hisoka had been walking for an hour and a half and had hit all of the places on his list. Nobody had seen Mitsuki at any of the locations. He sighed and plopped down on a park bench. As he did a voice made him jump.

"You seem flustered. Perhaps I can help?" Muraki was sitting next to him on the bench.

Hisoka blinked and let the familiar face sink in. "Doctor?"

"I suppose you are looking for that young girl that was here a moment ago." Muraki smiled and laid his head back against the bench.

"Aki-chan? She was here?" Hisoka leaned towards Muraki. He couldn't sense any emotions from the man in white.

"I can take you to her, if you like." Muraki looked up at the sky as it slipped into the darkness of night. "The night sky looks beautiful tonight. The moon is already shining a beautiful shade of red. Night comes sooner this time of year."

"Can you just take me to her? I don't have time to chat." Hisoka was getting frustrated.

"Do you have any idea what a doctor searches their entire career for?" Muraki ignored Hisoka's anger. "The perfect body. One that can be put through any trauma and yet still come out in its perfection."

Hisoka sighed and sat back. If this was how Muraki played the game, Hisoka had to go along with it. "There's no such thing as perfection. Everything has a flaw. There's also no way a body could be perfect. Humans are incomplete and tarnished creations."

"Someone so young and yet you have such a vulgar mind. I have seen the perfect human and I want that body more than anything." Muraki looked over Hisoka's body. He hadn't changed since their fateful first meeting so many years ago. "I feel I must lure out this perfect creature. I had wondered how I would do so but, now I have found the bait to lure the beast."

"Do you know where she is, or not?" Hisoka snapped. He was sick of this man's games.

"Of course." Muraki stood and grabbed Hisoka's arm. Hisoka's body jolted in pain. Suddenly a flow of memories poured into his mind. Muraki pulled the boy into his arms as he went unconscious.

888888888888888888888888888

"Did Kurosaki-kun not know when to meet?" Yui looked at the clock. She and Tsuzuki had been sitting in the den of his apartment for an hour.

"His list was in Tokyo, right?" Tsuzuki grabbed his keys and walked to the door. "Let's take my car and go into the city. Maybe he just went too far out and got lost."

"He shouldn't have gone too far… Aki doesn't go anywhere past the tower." Yui pulled on her shoes and followed Tsuzuki out the door.

8888888888888888888888888888

Mitsuki looked around the dark room. It was covered in antique porcelain dolls. They all stared back at her with cold, painted eyes from behind blond curls of hair. The doctor had said he was going out to pick up the medicine for her broken heart. She didn't understand why but, she felt at ease around this strange man. As she reached out a hand to pick up one of the dolls, the door opened. She spun around to see Muraki walking in with Hisoka in his arms.

"Doctor! What happened to Hisoka-kun?" Mitsuki ran over as Muraki laid Hisoka on the floor. She grabbed the unconscious boy's hand.

"He exhausted himself looking for you." Muraki ran a hand through Hisoka's hair.

"Really? Hisoka-kun… was looking for me?" Mitsuki blushed and smiled down at him.

Muraki lifted one of Hisoka's hands to his own face. "He is almost like one of my dolls, isn't he? A beautiful poppet…"

"Doctor?" Mitsuki watched Muraki's eyes move across Hisoka's body. "Doctor… I think Hisoka-kun and I should leave now."

"I'm afraid… that cannot happen." Muraki picked up Hisoka and walked into another room. Mitsuki watched him leave in horror.

888888888888888888888888

"The park?" Tsuzuki smiled to the woman leaning on his car.

"Yeah, I seen the boy sittin' in the park." The woman pointed in the direction of the park. "There was some pretty fella sittin' with him when my client and I was walkin' back through."

"Pretty fella?" Tsuzuki noticed Yui trying to ignore the other prostitutes complimenting her hair.

"Yeah, some fella dressed all in white with silver hair." The woman ran a hand down the side of Tsuzuki's car. "If you ain't in a hurry, we could… discuss your thanks of my helpin' you."

"Uh… that's okay. I should go before he leaves anyways." Tsuzuki started his car. "Thank you, ladies." He waved and quickly pulled away.

"That was just disturbing." Yui pulled her hair back and shuddered.

"Well, at least we have a lead on Hisoka. Maybe he found Mitsuki-chan." Tsuzuki sped down the empty back alley in the direction of the park. "But if Muraki was there…"

"Muraki?" Yui tried to keep her hair down as the breeze shot through Tsuzuki's car.

"He's the substitute while the nurse is on maternity leave."

"Maternity leave? Nurse Nanami isn't pregnant or married." Yui gave up trying to control her hair.

"What?" Tsuzuki's eyes went off the road and he turned to Yui.

"Sensei!" Yui pushed his face back to face the road. "My god, I can't believe you're still alive if you drive like this."

"If she isn't on maternity leave…" Tsuzuki slammed on the gas and sped down the road.

88888888888888888888888

"Doctor! Doctor!" Mitsuki banged her fists on the door of the room he had gone in. She couldn't hear anything and the door was locked. She looked around the room for something to hit the door with but, the dolls were the only thing small enough for her to pick up. "I have to get help…" She looked at the entrance. Muraki had left the door open when he came in with Hisoka. She ran outside without putting on her shoes.

Muraki knew she was escaping but, he didn't care. He had what he needed. "I played with your memories last time. Today, you'll get them all back." Muraki placed a hand over Hisoka's face and smiled as the curse he laid on the boy began to burn on his pale skin.

8888888888888888888888

Tsuzuki parked in the empty lot of a parking garage and ran to the park. Yui stayed as close as she could but, his long legged stride kept leaving her behind. When he finally stopped she caught up and looked into the sky.

"It's already dark. Don't run so fast, I don't want to get kidnapped by some pervert." Yui gasped and caught her breath. "Oh, wow… Sensei, look at the moon."

Tsuzuki looked up. A huge, red moon was sitting in the sky above them. "That's a moon of death…" Tsuzuki frowned. He looked around the park until he saw a bench with a white piece of paper laying on it.

Yui and Tsuzuki walked over to the bench. Yui picked up the paper and gasped. "This is the list of places that I gave Kurosaki-kun."

Tsuzuki bent down and examined the bench. Caught in the jagged, aged wood was a few strands of silver hair. "Muraki was here, too."

They both stood looking around the bench for other clues when a small body ran into Yui. She fell to the ground with a squeak. Tsuzuki looked down to see Mitsuki and Yui lying on the ground. "Please! Please help me!" Mitsuki screamed. She took a moment and realized who she was laying on. "Yui-chan?"

"Aki!" Yui squeaked and hugged her friend. "Where have you been?"

Mitsuki looked up at Tsuzuki. "Sensei! The doctor has Hisoka-kun… It's all my fault…"

"Doctor? Muraki?" Tsuzuki knelt down next to the girls. "Mitsuki-chan… Please, do you remember where he is?"

Mitsuki nodded and pulled herself and Yui off the ground. She grabbed both Yui and Tsuzuki's hands and ran in the direction she had just come from. She led them to a small building just outside the park. It was an old, unkempt building. The front door was wide open and Mitsuki's shoes were still in the entrance. "He took Hisoka-kun into the room back there." She pointed straight ahead to a closed door.

As Tsuzuki walked towards the door, it opened. Muraki stepped out of the room and smiled. "Prone to fainting, that boy is. However, he got me what I wanted." He walked up to Tsuzuki. "I did not harm him. I merely used him to bring my beloved to me. You are the epitome of perfection, my dear Tsuzuki-san. Please, come with me."

"Sensei…" Yui reached out and grabbed his overcoat.

"Its okay, Yui-chan. Stay here and keep Mitsuki-chan safe." Tsuzuki followed Muraki into the room. He looked over his shoulder at the girls as the door closed. When his eyes adjusted to the dark, he saw Hisoka lying on the large bed that was the only furniture in the room. "Hisoka!" He ran to the boy but, stopped when he saw the red marks. "What did you do?"

Muraki moved next to Tsuzuki. "That is my mark from over two years ago. Right now he is reliving a beautiful night we shared."

"What are you talking about?" Tsuzuki hissed.

"He saw a cold blooded murderer in the act of stopping a human's breath. I saw this beautiful creature and could not resist. I did not kill him but, rather captured him. Together we shared a sensual night and then I laid a curse on him to steal those memories away." Muraki seemed almost proud of his work. Tsuzuki felt rage bubbling up inside him. "I thought he would be dead by now… Perhaps I did not cause him enough pain for that."

"You… sick monster…" Tsuzuki stared down at Hisoka. He looked pathetic and cold. He almost looked like a corpse, lying in the pale moonlight.

"I have my reasons for what I do." Muraki looked over Tsuzuki again. His gaze stopped on his eyes. "You're eyes are a color no other human has. They are the color of the precious amethyst."

"I'm taking Hisoka now." Tsuzuki wrapped his arms around Hisoka's cold body.

"Just seeing your perfection is all I needed for tonight. However, next time we meet, I will not be letting you simply leave." Muraki moved away from Tsuzuki.

"There won't be a next time. I know that Nanami-san isn't pregnant. I'm going to go to the school board about you." Tsuzuki picked up Hisoka and glared at Muraki.

"By the time you talk to anybody about me, I will already be gone." Muraki smirked. "I'm not such an amateur that I would allow myself to be caught so simply."

"And I'm not so easily defeated that I'll let you harm Hisoka and not be punished." Tsuzuki walked towards the door.

"Tsuzuki-san." Muraki smiled. Tsuzuki turned to face him. "I shall see you again when the moon shines its' beautiful blood red." The red moonlight streamed through the window and fell across Muraki, bathing him in a soft, red light.

Tsuzuki turned back to the door and walked out. He quickly walked out the front door, followed closely by Yui and Mitsuki.


	9. A Seperate Life Begins

Welcome to chapter nine!

Oh my god! I'm not an emotional person but, when I wrote this chapter I cried. I had serious tears. And to add to the utter sadness of the moment, X Japan's Crucify My Love was playing while I wrote it!

999

Even though Tsuzuki and Hisoka are not my own character, I feel that these versions of them are my own and I fell in love with them both. I understand why manga-ka are always talking about crying when they make a manga. I grew an attachment to them and it hurt me to see them in pain.

999

I wonder if I just took it too seriously or if it really is as sad as it made me feel. Maybe it was just the song?

999

Since this is one of those drama filled chapters, I added a little Omake at the end. I couldn't stand posting it without any happiness.

9999999999999999999999999

Chapter Nine: A Separate Life Begins

999999999999

"I'll drive you girls home." Tsuzuki sat Hisoka in the driver's seat with himself. "Sorry for the tight squeeze but, it's not really a family car."

"It's okay, sensei…" Yui sat between Hisoka and Mitsuki.

"Sensei… Thank you for looking for me…" Mitsuki was fighting back tears. "I'm sorry about everything."

Tsuzuki smiled. "Don't worry about it. Just think about all the people you are hurting before you do something crazy like that again."

99999999999999999999999999999999999

The car trip to Mitsuki's house was silent. When they pulled into the driveway, Mitsuki's parents ran up to the car. Other than tears and words of thanks to Tsuzuki, nobody spoke. As Tsuzuki drove away from the house Yui turned to him and smiled. "There aren't many teachers that would go as far as you to help his students. I hope you… and Kurosaki-kun never have to feel any sadness."

"Thank you." Tsuzuki smiled and glanced down at the still sleeping Hisoka. "But, I can't help but feel that… something bad is going to happen soon."

9999999999999999999999999

Tsuzuki pushed open the door to his apartment, Hisoka in his arms. "You're a real high maintenance lover, you know that?" He laid Hisoka down on the bed and plopped down next to him. "I'll wait until you're awake to figure out what to do about Muraki…" Tsuzuki brushed Hisoka's hair from his eyes. "You know, even though a lot has happened since we met, I can't imagine never knowing you. No matter what happens, if you're taken away from me I'll travel to the ends of the earth to be near you." He rolled over and looked at the sleeping Hisoka. "That sounds creepy when I say it… but, you didn't hear it either way. Good night." He yawned and immediately fell asleep.

Hisoka turned and looked at Tsuzuki. He sat up and pulled the blankets out from under him, then covered both Tsuzuki and himself. "I'd travel to the end of the earth to find you too…"

99999999999999999999

"Pon Pon!" Tsuzuki dropped a cupcake on each student's desk. "I was in a good mood so I made everybody a snack."

"Wow! Sensei can even cook! Amazing!" One of the girls cradled the muffin.

"Eh…" Hisoka cringed. He knew he smelled a terrible scent when he woke up. He wondered if he should give a warning to the students when Tsuzuki wasn't looking.

"I'm multitalented!" Tsuzuki laughed and shuffled through the papers on his desk. He pulled out the tests and smiled. "Finish your muffin and get your test. You guys did great, so I rewarded you!"

"Sensei… Do you think that's a good idea?" Hisoka felt sick just looking at the muffin.

"Hisoka-kun… So mean…" Tsuzuki sniffled. He looked around the room and frowned. "Where are Onmoji and his gang of cronies?"

"I saw him taking an envelope to the principal." Yui was poking at the rock hard muffin.

"Oh?" Tsuzuki clapped. "Okay class! Dig in!"

"Itadakimasu!" The glass said in unison. All but Hisoka bit into their muffins and let out groans.

"Sensei…" One of the girls gagged. "It's so… unique." She crunched down another bite.

Tsuzuki stood proudly at his desk. "My love for my precious students was put into each muffin!"

"Why aren't you eating one, sensei?" Yui shoved the remainder of her muffin down her shirt and walked up for her test.

"It's improper for a teacher to eat in front of his students." Tsuzuki huffed and handed her the test.

"Tsuzuki-san?" Principal Konoe stepped into the room. Onmoji and his group followed him and sat in their seats. Hisoka watched the boys step in. They all seemed to be smirking at him except for Ryu, the boy with glasses. He kept his face turned down. "There's something I would like to discuss with you and Kurosaki-kun."

"Actually, there's something I'd like to talk to you about, too. At lunch?" Tsuzuki smiled.

"This matter must be dealt with immediately. I already talked to their teacher, and the students shall report to gym right now. Please bring your briefcase as well." Konoe dismissed the students and walked out the door. Hisoka and Tsuzuki followed.

99999999999

"I was recently given some pictures that brought something unfortunate to my knowledge." Konoe sighed.

"Sir?" Tsuzuki frowned. He looked over at Hisoka. Hisoka was sitting with his eyes closed, slowly swaying back and forth.

"As a school teacher, I am sure you are aware that there are laws pertaining to relationships with minors." Konoe stated flatly. He flipped a brown envelope onto the table. "I can live with your taking an abandoned student into your home but, this goes beyond that.

Tsuzuki opened the envelope and let the contents drop on the desk. Nearly twenty pictures of him and Hisoka from the past weeks spilled out. Tsuzuki's eyes grew wide. Hisoka picked up some of the shots that were taken through the bedroom window and flipped through them.

"I like you, Tsuzuki-san. Therefore, I am not going to the police about this. However, I must remove you from your position here and inform child protective services that Kurosaki-kun must be sent to a foster home." Konoe kept his eyes from Tsuzuki's. He looked down at the pictures on his desk. "I understand this to be a consensual relationship and I would gladly step down but, being given these by who I was… I cannot let any bad word about this school come to pass. You understand?"

Tsuzuki stood and slammed his fists onto the desk. The banging sound made Hisoka jump. He looked up at the shaking man. "I… I can't believe you're doing this… Who did this? WHO?"

Konoe frowned. "The pictures were given to a student by a respectable man who was concerned for the future of this school. I cannot tell you his name."

"Muraki." Hisoka mumbled.

Tsuzuki looked down at him. "What makes you say that?"

Hisoka looked up at the principal then back at Tsuzuki. "Just a hunch. I feel like he's inside of me. When I touched the pictures, the first thing I saw was his face."

Tsuzuki turned back to Konoe. "Sir, you can't be blackmailed into this."

"It's done, Tsuzuki-san." Konoe turned his chair and faced the window. "Please clear out your desk. I have a substitute in place for your classes for the rest of the day. Kurosaki-kun, say your good-byes as I am going to call the services to pick you up shortly."

Tsuzuki dropped his hands to his side. Hisoka took one of them and stood. "Tsuzuki… What's done is done."

Tsuzuki stared down at Hisoka. "You're giving up?"

Hisoka shook his head and pulled Tsuzuki into the hall. "Let's just leave… Principal Konoe obviously is giving us an open chance to just leave. If he wanted us split up, he would have called the services ahead of time and he wouldn't have you bring your briefcase and car keys."

"You think?" Tsuzuki blinked. He peeked back into the office. Konoe still hadn't touched his phone.

"Let's go." Hisoka smiled. He gripped Tsuzuki's hand and they ran down the hallway. As they reached the exit, the stopped short. Muraki was walking in the door with a group of men and women.

"Tsuzuki-san, where could you be going?" The man in white smirked.

"Muraki." Tsuzuki hissed.

Four men walked over to Hisoka and ripped him from Tsuzuki's grip. Four more men grabbed Tsuzuki to restrain him.

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka withered in the men's' strong grip. He only managed to throw an arm forward. Tears streamed down his cheeks. "Tsuzuki! I'll go to the ends of the earth to find you again! No matter how long it takes! Tsuzuki!" The men shoved him into the back of a car. One man sat on each side of him.

"His… oka…" Tsuzuki fought the grip of the men and managed to slip through. He ran past Muraki but, was caught by six men as he closed in on the door. He felt tears burn his cheeks as the car pulled away. He fell to his knees and stared out the door.

9999999999999999999

9999999999999999999

9999999999999999999

Omake

9999999999999999999

9999999999999999999

9999999999999999999

(Class: Two days before dance)

Tsuzuki: So! This weekend is the reversal dance! Ladies, ask a boy to the dance. I hope I'll be going. (wink)

Girls: Kyaaaa! I'll take you, sensei!

Tsuzuki: Now, now, one at a time, ladies. Okay, it's lunch break. See you in forty-five.

Mitsuki: Uh… um… Hisoka-kun?

Hisoka: Hm?

Mitsuki: Hi… Hisoka-kun, would you… go to the dance with me?

Hisoka: Eh? Um…

Tsuzuki: That's a great idea! I'll be chaperoning so I can make sure there's no funny business. Ha ha ha!

Hisoka: Tsuzuki… Okay.

Mitsuki: Ah! Thank you so much!

9999

(Tsuzuki's Apartment: Day of dance)

Hisoka: Tsuzuki…

Tsuzuki: The girl has a crush… She knows our status but, still wants to go on an innocent date. I can deal. (Ties Hisoka's tie) Wow you look just like a pretty little present. If there wasn't a little girl coming I'd unwrap you right now. (Glomps)

Hisoka: Tsu… Tsuzuki!

(Knock knock knock)

Hisoka: Eh… Tsuzuki she's here. (Peels away and opens the door)

Tsuzuki: Waaaaah! (Pouts) Hey there Mitsuki-chan!

Hisoka: Hello Aki-chan.

Mitsuki: H… Hello Hisoka-kun.

Tsuzuki: Okay, okay! Let's go ride in style.

9999

(Tsuzuki drives up to the school with Hisoka and Mitsuki in his car. Tsuzuki steps out of the car and is promptly jumped by various girls)

Tsuzuki: Eh heh… Girls, aren't those angry boys over there your dates?

Girl 1: We used them to get into the dance!

Girl 2: We are willing to fight over who gets to escort you!  
Girl 3: We won't tell anybody, sensei!

Yui: Neee… Sensei always has a date. (Waves to the woman next to her)

Saiki: Asato-kuuuuuuuuun! (glomps)

Tsuzuki: Saiki-chan! I didn't think you'd come!

Saiki: When I heard you sold Hisoka-kun to a girl I couldn't let my chance slip by!

Tsuzuki: Well, I wouldn't say sold… but, if you'll escort me.

Saiki: Bzzzzzt! (Sticks tongue out at group of girls)

9999

(An uneventful night comes to an end)

Mitsuki: Hisoka-kun, I had a wonderful time… But you don't look too well.

Hisoka: I just don't do well at parties…

Mitsuki: Hisoka-kun… I really enjoyed tonight. If I could just… I, uh…

(Mitsuki gets on her toes and kisses Hisoka. Tsuzuki pops out from behind a trashcan)

Tsuzuki: Whaaaaat? Hisoka! How could you!

Mitsuki: S-sensei? Hisoka-kun didn't do anything, I… I'm sorry!

Saiki: Hmmm… trouble in paradise? (Comes from behind Tsuzuki)

All: …….

Hisoka: Where you spying on us?

Tsuzuki: Eh, er, uh, um, I… LOOK! A CACTUS!

(Hisoka turns and Tsuzuki speeds off)

Mitsuki: Wow, I can't believe you fell for that.

Hisoka: Ugh… (Smacks head)


	10. Thinking of You, Wherever You Are

Welcome to chapter ten!  
101010101010101010

Wow, ten chapters already. This chapter felt odd since Tsuzuki isn't in it but, I did give Ryu a personality. (Finally!) His little back story comes out. He's really a nice guy. Tatsumi, you raised a good son! Ironically enough, Tatsumi was talking about Tsuzuki when he was talking to Ryu. Runs in the family, eh?

10101010101010101010

I can't imagine being Hisoka right now. He found out about his past with Muraki, his lover is torn from him, he can't go to school, and he can't go to work. Ganbatte, Hisoka! When you hit rock bottom, things become clear. You realize things you never realized and you begin to love again. Keep looking at the sky and climbing back up, Hisoka-kun!

101010101010

When my sister writes fan fics that people seem to enjoy, she also adds a list of songs she felt would be on a soundtrack for that story. I have some ideas so, if you are interested, I would feel free to post it with the final chapter.

10101010101010101010

Chapter Ten: Thinking of You, Wherever You Are

1010101010101010

Hisoka gently swung back and forth. The park swing set creaked. He looked up at the night sky and sighed. It had been two days since he had been taken from Tsuzuki. He was usually under careful watch of nuns from the orphanage but, he had successfully snuck out. He closed his eyes and laid his head against the swing's chain.

"Kurosaki-san?" Hisoka opened his eyes. Ryu was standing on the sidewalk in front of the swings. "What are you doing alone in the park at night?" He walked over and sat on the swing next to him.

"I just wanted to be alone…" Hisoka mumbled.

"People in class have been wondering about you and sensei. You both left at the same time." Ryu didn't notice Hisoka's subtle hint to leave. "And you really shouldn't be alone in the park. It's dangerous, you know?"

"I could say the same to you." Hisoka gave up on the boy leaving.

"Ah… Uh, I guess I should have added that it's dangerous for the pretty people." Ryu adjusted his glasses and looked at the star filled sky.

"Why do you hang around with Onmoji? You seem like the type he'd beat up." Hisoka stated flatly.

Ryu blinked and smiled. "You're right. He used to back in elementary school. I transferred and when I did Onmoji and his gang automatically targeted me. One day they were chasing me down after school. We ended up in the high school lot when they caught up to me. They punched and kicked me until I felt like I was going to pass out. Then I saw a man in black with purple eyes peering through his dark hair. I thought I was looking at a dark angel… Then I passed out. When I came to, I was in the nurse's office and he was there. Tsuzuki-sensei smiled down at me and said that when I get into his class he wants to see a strong young man who doesn't become a victim. I promised him that I'd grow up strong. I genuinely wanted to become somebody that sensei would be proud of."

Hisoka looked over at Ryu. He could see Ryu's eyes begin to water as he started to swing. "Then why are you hanging around them?"

"I'm too weak…" Ryu's voice was wavering. "I failed to live up to what sensei excepted of me. Every time I was jumped by Onmoji, I felt that I was betraying sensei. It hurt my chest and I didn't know why. One day, I came home from school and my dad was home. He saw my dirt covered face and the bruises. He sat me down at asked what happened and I started crying. I told him that I want to become someone special to someone but, if I didn't get stronger I'd never make it. I told him that there was someone I loved that could never love me back. He smiled at me and said he understood. He told me that he had a forbidden love when he was young. There was someone he loved more than anyone and still does. He knew he couldn't be with that person so he tried finding someone else who would love him. He met my mom and fell in love but, he always felt weak because he couldn't tell her the truth. One day, he finally told her how he felt. It made her heart sick and her health deteriorated. Right before she died, I listened to her and my father talk. She said that, even though she wasn't the one he loved most, she was glad to have met him. He said he was glad, too.

The next day, when Onmoji approached me, I told him that I wasn't afraid. I said that, no matter what he did, I wouldn't run and hide. I told him that there was someone I had to keep going for and that I couldn't let him get to me. After that, he said that I was cool enough to hang around him if I could stand up to him like that. I hated that I was happy about that. I hated my first friend being someone like him. But, what I hated the most was when I got to Tsuzuki-sensei's class. When he saw my hanging around Onmoji, he looked at me with a terrible sadness in his eyes that I still remember. It hurt me…

Then you came to school. I didn't really care but, Onmoji felt obligated to bother you. When rumors started to surface among the girls about you and sensei, I was jealous. I actually told Onmoji that I wanted to see you in pain. In the end, that makes me feel sick. I feel like I'm worse than Onmoji." Ryu blushed and turned to Hisoka. "I'm sorry… I just went off there."

Hisoka shook his head. "I'm glad you did. You're a lot stronger than you think, you know. Tsuzuki would be proud."

"Huh?" Ryu stopped swinging.

"Admitting that you're weak and admitting when you did something wrong… That's what's really strong." Hisoka smiled.

"Kurosaki-san…"

"Quit the formalities. Ryu-kun? Ryu-san? Tatsumi-kun?"

"You really want to be my friend?" Ryu smiled. "Hisoka-san…"

"I don't know how long I'll be around here but, I'd like to be your friend, Ryu-san. I don't think I deserve your friendship though. Because of me, Tsuzuki got fired."

"Fired?" Ryu frowned.

Hisoka nodded. "The principal found out about our relationship and fired Tsuzuki and had me put into an orphanage. I can't even go Tsuzuki because of a restraining order and I'm under surveillance."

"Well, you aren't being watched right now." Ryu smirked.

Hisoka jumped up. He hadn't thought of that. He had the perfect chance to go to Tsuzuki. "Ryu-san, I'm sorry but, I have to go!" He waved and dashed down the sidewalk.

Ryu smiled and waved. He looked into the sky and sighed.

1010101010

Hisoka shoved the key into the lock and pushed open the door. He fell forward and tripped into the dark room. "Tsuzuki? Tsuzuki!" He yelled and stumbled around in the darkness. When he eyes adjusted to the light he realized the room was completely empty. "What…? No!" Hisoka dashed from room to room but, none of Tsuzuki's belongs were found. He stumbled to the bedroom and threw open the closet. All that remained was a single box with a note folded on top. He fell to his knees and picked up the note. As he unfolded it, a slip of paper fell out. He looked across the note. It was Tsuzuki's handwriting.

"_Hisoka, on the off chance you read this, I have to tell you that I'm sorry. I only wanted to protect you but, in the end, I became the one you needed to be protected from. A paradise is only a paradise until it's discovered by the outside world. I wish I could have said goodbye to you. I don't know if I could have if I had the chance, though. I'm moving to a different city but, I haven't decided where yet. Saiki said that you're welcome to keep working at her restaurant. I packed your things in this box. I hope you don't mind but, I ripped you off and Saiki off of our picture. If you don't want the rest, you can throw it out. I hope you grow into a beautiful, strong man. I know you will. Thinking of you, wherever you are, Asato."_

Hisoka picked up the paper that had fallen from the note. It was Tsuzuki's picture; a side ripped where it was once connected to himself and Saiki's images. He clutched the picture and note and cried.

1010101010

"Hisoka-kun! Sneaking out is unforgivable!" One of the head nuns ran up to him. He looked him over. It was begun raining when he left Tsuzuki's apartment, so he was soaking wet. He was clutching the box of belongings.

"I'm sorry… I went to get some of my stuff from my old apartment…" Hisoka reached into his pocket to make sure the note and picture were still there. They were mildly wet but, otherwise okay.

"Well, it isn't the way you want your foster family to meet you." She huffed.

"Foster family?" Hisoka turned. Sitting on a bench in the entrance were a man, woman, and two young girls.

"Hisoka-kun, this is your new family, the Tanaka family." The nun bowed to the family and they bowed back. "It usually isn't so easy to find a family for someone your age but, when they heard your story they immediately offered to be your home for as long as they can."

"Hisoka-kun, my name is Tanaka Hana." The woman smiled. She motioned to the two girls who looked about eight years old. "These are Haruko and Hoshi and he is my husband, Kei. We would like to become your family."

Hisoka looked from the nun to the family. He gave a false smile and nodded. Tsuzuki was gone. There was nothing he could do as a minor to get him back.

1010101010

"This will be your room. It's a bit small but, it is yours alone." Hana smiled. Hisoka slowly entered the room. It was set up with a futon, desk, and bookshelf. "You have been through a lot but, please feel this as your home."

"Tanaka-sama," Hisoka set the box down and stared out the small window, "am I still going to go to the same school?"

"Oh… they must not have told you…" Hana sighed. "Part of our agreement to take you in is that you have to be home schooled if you wish to continue schooling. You also can't work where you were. The agency can designate a place for you to work, though."

"I see… I'm going to go unpack now, if that's okay…" Hisoka opened the box and slowly pulled out his belongings.

"That's fine…" Hana frowned and left the room.

"Hisoka-niichan?" One of the little girls peered into the room. When she spotted him unpacking, she ran over to him. "Hisoka-niichan! I'll help you!" She began grabbing at the items in the box.

"Back off!" Hisoka yelled. The girl withdrew her hand. "I… I'm sorry… You are…?"

"Haruko!" Haruko smiled.

"Haruko-san… I don't need any help and I don't feel like playing."

Haruko giggled. "You called me Haruko-san! I've never been called that!"

"I really don't want to talk to anybody right now…" Hisoka mumbled.

"You look sad… Did you lose somebody you love?"

Hisoka looked down at Haruko in shock. "What?"

"I made a face like that when I lost someone I love." Haruko crawled next to Hisoka and smiled up at him. "Mama told me that I was too young to have someone I loved most but, she said that when I got big, she would help me find that person again. You're big. I'm sure Mama will help you find the person you lost."

"I'm not big enough… I gave up on ever seeing that person again." Hisoka pulled the picture from his pocket.

Haruko peered over at the picture and pointed. "Is that the person you lost? He's pretty."

"Yes…" Hisoka sighed.

"Maybe if you ask Mama, she'll help you find him."

"I doubt it. The reason I'm not with him is because I'm not big enough to be with him."

"Well, then when you get big enough, Mama will help you! And if she doesn't, I'll help you!" Haruko held out her pinkie finger. "Yubi-kiri!"

Hisoka smiled and locked his finger with hers. "Yubi-kiri…"


	11. An Evening of Mistake

Welcome to chapter eleven!

111111111111111

Wow, eleven chapters and still going. This time, we meet a new character. I'm not going to go Lalala… THREE YEARS LATER… But I am going to skip through months. After all, we have to kill time until Hisoka's birthday. If you feel Tsuzuki and Hisoka are going fluffy, I apologize but, they are in love. :)

111111111111111

There may be two updates today as I wrote enough for either one long chapter or two medium sized ones. I'm going for the latter because I make specific breaks in time for chapters.

11111111111111

In case anybody is getting confused, Tsuzuki and Hisoka met early February, they were separated the end of February/early March, and Tsuzuki gets his new job end of April.

111111111111111111111111111

111111111111111111111111111

Chapter Eleven: An Evening of Mistake

111111111111111111

Saiki stacked the last box on the pile next to the door. She walked back to the bedroom and sighed. Tsuzuki ripped a piece of paper from his notepad and began writing a note, using the wall as a table. "Are you sure about this, Asato?"

Tsuzuki nodded and continued writing. "I can't stand staying in this city knowing he's somewhere I can't reach." He picked up the picture frame with the picture of Hisoka, Saiki, and himself in it. He pulled out the picture, ripped himself off of it, and folded it into the note.

"You aren't even going to tell him you're leaving? What are the chances he'll get that note?" Saiki walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

Tsuzuki picked up a small, brown box and placed the note on top of it. He set the box in the closet, Saiki clinging to him the entire time. "I just hope he does."

"You don't have to do this… I'll gladly go with you, you know." Saiki tried to keep from crying.

"I can't make you do that. You made a promise to your aunt about the restaurant. Besides, I don't know where I'm going…" Tsuzuki closed the door to the closet and walked towards the door. Saiki let go and watched him. He picked up some of the boxes and started out the door.

"Asato…" Saiki grabbed a box and followed him. "Do you want me to give him the message?"

Tsuzuki shook his head as he placed a box in the moving truck. His furniture was already organized inside. "If he comes back, I want it to be of his own will. I don't want to bother him anymore. I already screwed up his life enough."

Saiki burst out into tears and fell to the ground. Tsuzuki turned and looked down at her. "Why… Why did this happen… You'll never smile again, I just know it."

"Saiki…" Tsuzuki began to kneel down next to her when he was a man walking towards them. "Muraki!"

"Oh, my… It seems my plan backfired." He stopped behind Saiki. "A broken heart can usually be reformed any way a person wishes. I assumed I could reshape yours when the child was gone but, as I thought you are quite strong willed, Tsuzuki-san."

"Who is this?" Saiki rose to her feet and stood behind Tsuzuki.

"He's the real child molester. He hurt Hisoka in the past and he's the twisted freak who let the cat out of the bag on us." Tsuzuki glared at Muraki. "But the authorities don't believe the word of a school teacher compared to a well known doctor."

"Indeed. There are children wings in hospitals named after me. Who would think I am the bad guy?" Muraki smirked. He ran a hand through his hair and looked up at the darkening sky. "It's a shame the boy's gallant knight is living him. Perhaps I shall finish where we left off. He was a rather amusing toy."

"Shut up!" Tsuzuki lunged forward to punch Muraki but, he caught Tsuzuki's arm and pulled him forward. "If you as much as look at Hisoka, I'll…"

"You'll what, Tsuzuki-san? Unlike you, I am not court ordered to stay away from him. Besides, that truck full of belongings seems to state you are running away from your problem."

"You sick bastard…" Tsuzuki pulled free of Muraki's grip.

"I am only toying with you, Tsuzuki-san. I have no interest in that boy. He is merely my poppet." Muraki turned and waved. "As much as I would love to see you off, I am a doctor. Sayonara, Tsuzuki-san."

"Muraki…" Tsuzuki mumbled.

1111111111111

"That's the last box…" Saiki sighed. "You're really leaving right now?"

Tsuzuki nodded. "I can't stay here. I'm sorry, Saiki. Goodbye." He kissed her cheek and pulled the door closed on the truck. Without knowing where he would end up, he decided to buy the truck and tow his car instead of paying a mover. He looked out the window at Saiki one last time and pulled away.

Saiki waved and stayed until his truck was out of sight. As she was turning to her own car, she was a familiar figure running towards the apartment. She gasped as Hisoka ran past her at full speed, seemingly not to notice her, and ran up to the apartment. Saiki bit her lip. She didn't think she could face Hisoka, especially since Tsuzuki had just pulled away. "I… could try and chase Asato down but…." Saiki looked up at the dark apartment and sighed. She got into her car and pulled away.

1111111111111111

"Tanaka-sama?" Hisoka walked into the den. Hana was sitting at a kotatsu reading. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Yes, Hisoka-kun? How was your first night? It's rather quiet when the girls are at school, isn't it?"

Hisoka sat at the table and put his legs under the blanket. Hana smiled and poured him a glass of tea. "There's something I want to talk to you about…"

"Of course, anything."

"I… When I become eighteen, I'm leaving to find him." Hisoka looked down at his tea. He couldn't bear to see what face she made.

"I understand…" Hana reached a hand across the table and took Hisoka's head in her hand. "As much as I wish you could accept us as family, I also know that you already have one. I won't hold you back. When you turn eighteen, I'll help you find him."

Hisoka shook his head. "No. I want to do it on my own. No matter how long it takes, I'll find him."

Hana removed her hand and smiled sadly. "You've had a hard life and you're still so young. Looking in your eyes, I can see that there's more you've faced than what the sisters told us. There probably much more than even they know." She nodded. "When you turn eighteen, I'll look the other way."

"Thank you…" Hisoka smiled and began standing up.

"Wait... Hisoka-kun, when you feel ready, I am willing to listen to everything that has happened to you. I want to know it all. Even if you cannot accept me as a mother, please accept me as a friend."

Hisoka nodded and sat back down. "Then…. If you'll listen… I'll tell you it all now."

111111111111111

Hana tried to restrain her tears as Hisoka finished his story. "So much pain and hardship this young body has felt. Then, when you find you're first true happiness, it is taken away from you by someone you felt could never take any more from you than he already had. You've been through more in sixteen years than men who live to one hundred."

"Please don't cry, Tanaka-sama…" Hisoka poured her another cup of tea.

"If I could, I would find Tsuzuki-san now." Hana reached across the table and wrapped her arms around Hisoka. "I know that physical touch hurts you but, I can't imagine not embracing you at a time like this…"

Hisoka closed his eyes and watched the thoughts in Hana's mind play through his own. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her as well.

111111111111111111

"Well, Tsuzuki-san, we would be thrilled to have you teach at our university. You are quite qualified for a former high school teacher." The suit clad man across from Tsuzuki smiled and stood. He bowed and grinned. "Welcome aboard."

"Thank you sir." Tsuzuki picked up his briefcase and left the room. He sighed and walked through the college campus. It was now April and he had been away from Hisoka for a nearly two months. He looked around at the cherry blossoms. He and Hisoka were planning on going to Kyoto for the cherry blossom festival. Now he was in Kyoto alone. Tsuzuki walked to a bench nestled within a garden of the pink trees and sat down. He stared blankly as girls passed by giggling and boys passed by, angered at their giggling girlfriends.

"This sucks…" Tsuzuki mumbled. He yawned and cracked his neck. "At least it didn't take long to find a job."

"Excuse me?" Tsuzuki looked in the direction of the female voice. A tall woman with short, red hair was the owner of it. "If you sleep on the bench, you are liable to get robbed."

"Oh, heh…" Tsuzuki stood up and stretched his arms. "Sorry about that."

"Are you the new hire for the history department?" The woman questioned. Tsuzuki noticed her accent was American.

"Yeah. You are?"

"Smithe Marie." Marie stretched out her hand.

Tsuzuki took it and shook. "Tsuzuki Asato."

"I see. Tsuzuki-san, I am the librarian. I was asked by the dean to show you around campus." Marie began walking without Tsuzuki's response.

"I didn't really ask to be escorted around campus." Tsuzuki said sternly.

"Tsuzuki-san, I am taking time out of my day to do this, so I expect you to at least feign appreciation."

"Wow… That American attitude is something I haven't encountered in a while." Tsuzuki frowned.

"Mr. Tsuzuki!" Marie huffed. "I am doing this as a _favor _to you and…"

"I'm sorry…" Tsuzuki sighed. "I just lost someone important to me recently…"

Marie's face softened. "I understand. Please, allow me to show you around."

"The campus isn't a big problem for me. I looked around before coming for the job. It's more the city than anything…"

Marie smiled. "Then how about we go after my shift is up? The library closes in an hour, and then I'll show you the better parts of Kyoto."

"Sounds good…" Tsuzuki flashed a false smile. If he couldn't see Hisoka again, he could always try to move on.

11111111111111111111

"Quite the car. I didn't know school teachers had it so good." Marie ran a finger down the side of the car.

"Actually, I won a lottery when I was in the United States." Tsuzuki opened the car door for her then proceeded to the driver's seat.

"American hospitality towards women. There's something I haven't seen for a while. You can be somewhat charming." Marie smiled.

"Why did you come to Japan?"

"Hmm? Well… I can't… It was a stupid reason…" Marie's face turned red.

"Can't be much stupider than why I came to Kyoto."

"Well, I came for a man. I worked at an advertisement agency in New York. A Japanese man came to do deals with our company to make a joint company between his Kyoto office and our New York one. He was there for two months and, when he was preparing to leave, he asked me to come with him. I agreed and moved to Japan. I stayed in a hotel. He told me that his apartment was small and wanted me to be comfortable. He said he would look for a larger place and then move me in. I stayed in the hotel for two months before I got worried.

One day, I found his address on a business card he accidentally dropped and I went to it. It wasn't an apartment but, rather a large house. I knocked on the door and a pregnant woman answered. I asked if this was his residence and she said yes but, he was at work. I asked who she was and she said she was his wife." Marie smiled an angry smile. "I was so embarrassed. My family had warned me about leaving the country with someone I hardly knew but, I didn't listen. They still think we are together. I couldn't tell them the truth… It's been four years since then. I got a job as a librarian here and have been here since."

"That's terrible…" Tsuzuki sighed. "Some people are just the worst…"

"Well, I told you my stupid reason, so what's yours?"

"I moved here to get away. I lost someone important to me recently and was too cowardly to stay in Tokyo."

"I'm sorry…" Marie slouched down in her seat.

111111111111111111

"It's getting dark. Thank you for showing me around." Tsuzuki placed their shopping bags into his trunk and got into the car. "Where do you live? I'll drive you home."

"Oh… uh... I live in Osaka." Marie blushed.

"Eh? You go all the way from Osaka to Kyoto every day for work?"

"I usually just stay at the library all night."

"Well, that won't do. You can stay at my place tonight. I have an extra bedroom." Tsuzuki started the car as Marie got in.

As they drove down the secluded Kyoto back road, Marie turned to Tsuzuki. "Why are you so nice to someone you just met?"

"Hmm? Well… I guess I just don't know how to be mean." Tsuzuki smiled sadly.

"There's so much pain in your smile… The person you lost must have been extremely special to you." Marie kept a hand on her head to keep her hair down.

"Yeah… But I told myself that I wouldn't let our separation get me down. I'm going to start a new life and someday smile again like I did then."

"That's admirable." Marie smiled.

11111111111111111111

As they pulled up to a fair sized, three story house, Marie stared confused. "It's just you? Why did you get a big house?"

"I figured if I lived in a big, empty house it would encourage me to move on. It's been paid for in cash, so I don't have to worry about a nasty mortgage."

"Eh? Cash?" Marie looked over the house. It had to cost at least 80 million yen.

Tsuzuki pushed open the door and walked inside. Marie followed, slowly looking around as she did. The large house was nearly completely empty. "I haven't really gotten into the whole decorating thing, so all I have is the stuff from my apartment in Tokyo."

"Such a beautiful house. You really should get it decorated. Maybe hire a professional." Marie stared in awe at the beautiful traditional architecture of the building.

"I'll show you the rooms. Maybe you can help me figure out what to do with them." Tsuzuki led her through the house.

1111111111111111111

"And, last is my bedroom." Tsuzuki pulled open the door at the end of the hall of the third story. The room was set up no differently than his apartment's bedroom had been and sitting on the nightstand on the right side was Hisoka and Saiki's picture in the frame.

Marie slowly moved about the room. "This room feels so sad and lonely…" She turned to the picture and picked it up. Tsuzuki rushed over and grabbed it from her. "That woman was beautiful. Is she the one you left?"

Tsuzuki sat the picture back on the nightstand and shook his head. "I left her behind too but, she wasn't the one taken from me…"

Marie stared into his beautiful, yet sad amethyst eyes. "We can't brood on the past. We both have to move forward or we'll never be happy again." She ran a hand against his face. "Perhaps we can travel the road to happiness together?" She leaned forward and kissed him. Tsuzuki didn't resist as they fell onto his bed.

111111111111111111

Tsuzuki rolled out of his bed. Marie was silently asleep. He stumbled down the stairs and to the door. He pulled it open and sat on the steps outside. He looked up at the stars and sighed. "Will I keep doing stupid things trying to forget you? In the end, I'm hurting innocent people to try and forget you." Tsuzuki looked down at his hands. Tears began to fall onto them. "I'd rather die alone than give up on finding you again…"


	12. The Doctor and the Doll

Welcome to chapter twelve!

I was going to update again last night but, my roommate and I got a GameCube. So… we got sidetracked by Animal Crossing. I named my AC character Hisoka! However, I accidentally picked female. He has pink hair. :X He got hit on by a purple penguin. :X

He wears a skull dress and has "WOOT!" written on his door. :X

Wouldn't an adult Hisoka with shoulder length hair be sexy? I'm going to draw that and actually spent time on it so it looks good. XD

I'm trying to figure out where the climax in this story is or was. Would it be the separation? Or is it the climax now? Either way, I'm estimating three to four more chapters left. Now here's the major question, is it going to be sad or happy? I have a habit of making sad endings on my stories… I'll try hard not to make anybody cry in these final chapters! Unless you like that… in which case, better get a bucket to next to the computer to catch the rainfall.

1212121212

Chapter Twelve: The Doctor and the Doll

121212

"Tanaka-sama?" Hisoka waved to the woman as he opened the door. "Aki-chan and Ryu-san are here. We're going to the movies."

"Okay. Have fun." Hana waved the three children off and returned to the den. Kei was sitting across from her.

"I still don't think we should let him out without a chaperone." Kei sipped his tea.

"Anata… It's been six months since Hisoka-kun came to live with us. The man left the city and Hisoka-kun has no way to contact him. Can't you trust his friends?"

"They knew about that pedophile but, did nothing." Kei huffed.

"You are too traditional. Hisoka-kun was in love. There was nothing wrong about it." Hana sighed.

"And you are being too lenient. It's just like with Haruko-chan. Thankfully, I was there to stop that before it got physical."

"Yes, anata." Hana filled his cup and smiled. "But, Hisoka-kun is very mature. He is also nearly eighteen. I feel he has the right to choose who he wants to be with. If my parents were so strong against age boundaries, I never would have gotten to marry you."

"What are you planning?" Kei knew the look in Hana's eyes. It was the same look she had when she told him her plan to help Haruko when she turned eighteen.

"I'm going to find what I can about Tsuzuki-san's whereabouts. When Hisoka-kun turns eighteen, it will be my gift to him. That boy doesn't care about going to college or finding a career. The only thing he wants in life is to be with that person. Can you really deny him that?"

Kei sighed. He waved his hand and smiled. "I'll use any connections I can to find him. If this is what you truly want, who am I to deny you that?"

"Thank you." Hana smiled.

121212

"Hisoka-kun, are you alright?" Mitsuki frowned. Hisoka hadn't said a word since they left the house. Ever since Tsuzuki left, he hadn't talked much at all.

"Yes, just tired." Hisoka was already depressed and feeling how upset Ryu and Mitsuki were was just making it worse.

"I know it seems bleak now but, in a few years you can legally do whatever you want. You can find sensei and nobody can say otherwise." Ryu smiled. Since they had talked, he had left Onmoji's group and had made friends with Yui, Mitsuki, and their friends.

Hisoka nodded. They stopped in front of the movie theater and shuffled through their pockets.

"Oh no… I left my money back home." Mitsuki sighed. "You two go on without me."

Hisoka pulled more money from his pocket and held it out to Mitsuki. "I'll treat you this one time. And since it's only fair, I'll treat Ryu, too."

Ryu smiled. "How generous. Did a good Samaritan walk by and emotionally rub off on you?"

"Shhhh, Ryu-chan! It's so strange to see Hisoka-kun generous like this. Don't ruin it!" Mitsuki giggled.

Hisoka could feel Ryu and Mitsuki's depression melt away. His own melted slightly as well. "If we're late they won't let us in the movie. Come on."

121212

"That movie sucked!" Ryu sobbed. "What a waste of Hisoka's generosity."

"I chose the movie, so it's my fault. I'll treat to cream sodas to make up for it." Hisoka grabbed Mitsuki and Ryu's hand and smiled.

Mitsuki blushed. "I'm so glad to see that smile again. I was afraid I never would."

"Chatting and stuff is great but, we are going to run out of generous Hisoka time if we don't hurry!" Ryu ran towards the cream soda stand, pulling Hisoka and Mitsuki.

121212

"Thank you for such a great time, Hisoka-kun." Mitsuki bowed.

"We should all go out again soon." Ryu smiled. "Come on, Mitsuki, my house is near yours. I'll walk you home." Mitsuki and Ryu waved to Hisoka and started down the street.

"Now I have to remember how to get back…" Hisoka looked around. They had gone walking farther than he had ever been. "Maybe if I take an alley, I'll eventually get to a street I know." He started towards a nearby alleyway. As he stepped into the silent darkness, he heard a familiar voice.

"Wandering around in darkness is dangerous for someone as pretty as you, boy." Hisoka spun around. Muraki was walking down a fire escape.

"Muraki! Don't come near me!" Hisoka backed down the alley in the direction he had come.

"I have no use for you. I found what I needed." Muraki stepped to the ground and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "It appears I will be going to Kyoto. Perhaps I can take Tsuzuki-san a souvenir?"

"What are you talking about?" Hisoka hissed. He tried to back away more but, Muraki jolted forward and pinned him to a wall.

"I have found out where my beloved wandered off to." Muraki smirked.

Hisoka's eyes grew wide. He reached forward and tried to snatch the paper away from him. Muraki grabbed his wrist, and the memories of that night flooded into Hisoka's brain. The agony caused him to pass out. "My, my you have a weak heart. Every time we meet you end up passing out." Muraki lifted Hisoka into his arms. "Fortunately for you, I have no use for you at the moment. I shall return you unmarred for one day, my dear poppet."

12121212

Hana rushed to the door when she heard the knocking. Hisoka was much later than he should be and she was getting very worried. She opened the door to see a man in white holding a sleeping Hisoka.

"Oh my god! Kei! Kei, come here!" Hana caressed Hisoka's hair.

Kei walked into the room. When he saw Hisoka, he dashed forward. "What the hell happened? Who are you?" He glared untrusting at Muraki.

"I am a doctor in Tokyo. I saw this boy unconscious in an alleyway. It appears he was attacked but, I haven't properly examined him. The city is a dangerous place for one as pretty as he. I see him at the house on my way to work and back, so I assumed this was his home." Muraki shifted Hisoka into Kei's arms.

"Thank you, doctor." Hana bowed. "Please, come in for tea. It is the least we could do."

Muraki smiled. "I'm afraid I am already late for an appointment. Thank you anyways, though. Please watch over him carefully."

"Yes, thank you doctor." Hana waved and closed the door. Kei was already taking Hisoka to his bedroom.

As Kei laid him into his futon, Hisoka groaned in pain. He sighed and tucked the boy in, then returned to Hana.

"What is he a magnet for perverts, or something?" Kei growled.

"I wish you wouldn't refer to Tsuzuki-san as a pervert." Hana sighed. "I'm going to watch over him. Can you finish cooking dinner?" She handed her apron to Kei and walked to Hisoka's room.

1212121212

Hisoka's head was pounding as the night replayed in his mind over and over. He struggled with his mind to open his eyes and end the horror. After what felt like years, he finally opened his eyes.

"Hisoka-kun!" Hana leaned over him. "Oh, you're finally awake! I'm so glad…"

"Wh…" Hisoka shook his head and pulled himself to a sitting position. "Muraki! Where's Muraki?" Hisoka attempted to stand but, Hana held him down.

"Muraki?" She gasped. "No, that doctor that brought you back home was THE Muraki? The one you told me about? Thankfully he is already gone… If I had known… I…"

"No… DAMNIT!" Hisoka slammed his fists into the floor.

"Hisoka-kun?" Hana let go of him.

"He knows were Tsuzuki is! He's going to hurt him, I know it…" Hisoka didn't notice the tears flow from his eyes.

Hana frowned and leaned forward. She wrapped her arms around him. Hisoka began to shake and he began crying on her shoulder.

121212121212

Tsuzuki set another book on the book cart and pushed it to a table. It had been nearly a year since he had left Tokyo, and every week he would come to the library and search through more law books. He had been careful to avoid Marie since the incident but, it was getting difficult to get into and out of the library without her around. He sighed and plopped into a chair.

"Here again, sensei? You must really like reading about law." One of the girls from his lecture sat next to him and smiled.

"It's not so much that I enjoy it, I just have a reason to do it." Tsuzuki yawned and cracked his neck. He always got up at six in the morning and stayed until six at night.

"Aren't they basically the same thing? You do something you enjoy because its fun and you have a reason to do something to make something fun." The girl smiled. "I figured I'd see you here so I made you something to eat. This must be important if you never leave, even for food." She set a box of muffins in front of him.

"That's kind of you but, I'm not going to adjust your test scores because of it." Tsuzuki smirked. He pulled out one of the muffins.

"Eh? You mean you know who I am? Amazing! Teachers in college usually only remember the students that suck up to them every day." The girl smiled.

"I remember all my students. It's part of having taught in a school. I felt that I was obligated to know everybody's first and last names. I just took that to heart here as well."

"That's admirable." The girl nodded and stood. "I have to go to an English lecture. Good luck. I hope you find what you are looking for."

"Thank you." Tsuzuki waved. He stuffed another muffin in his mouth and continued to read.

"There's no eating in the library, Tsuzuki-san." Marie's voice made Tsuzuki jump. He stayed hunched over the book. If he didn't look at her, she wasn't there, right? She caught onto his game and walked to the other side of the table. She leaned down and looked up at him.

"Eh… Hi… Marie-san." Tsuzuki waved nervously.

"Listen, you don't have to avoid me. It's more offensive that you do." Marie sighed and sat down across from him. "We were both swept away by our emotions and loneliness. I understand. When I woke up, I was looking at that picture next to your bed. I realized that there was a piece torn off and all that was left was an arm around the boy's waist. I felt so stupid then. I snuck out of your house in embarrassment."

"I'm sorry…" Tsuzuki offered her a muffin. She took one and pulled the paper off. "I didn't want to hurt you, I just think I was having an out of body experience for the past… year…"

Marie chuckled. "I don't want that to ruin our possibility of a friendship. If you'll accept this lowly librarian's offer."

Tsuzuki nodded. "I'd like to be friends."

"Well then, first thing friends do is to tell each other what their problems are, so they can help fix it." Marie flipped through one of the law books.

"Well, if you'll listen…" Tsuzuki began relaying the story of love and loss.


	13. The Sunless Day

Welcome to chapter thirteen!

With this chapter I decree that _Only the Moonlight Knows _is my longest fan fiction ever! (Tsuzuki throws confetti) I couldn't have done it without the help of all my reviewers. This story is for all of you. Thank you, thank you!

Master and Servant! Hmm… I put it as Muraki's song but, Muraki seems the seme one and Tsuzuki the uke. (Tsuzuki cries) It's okay! Hisoka will protect you!  
Hisoka: Selling one Tsuzuki only 500!

Muraki: Does it come with a leash?

Hisoka: Yup. Black leather with spikes on the collar.

Muraki: Sweet. Is cash okay?

Hisoka: Sure.

Tsuzuki: Waaaaaah!

Without further ado, here is chapter thirteen! And what better way to have a thirteenth chapter than to have something unlucky happy? (sobs)

131313

Chapter Thirteen: The Sunless Day

13131313

"I finally found some information on Doctor Muraki." Hana smiled. Hisoka rushed over to her and flipped through the papers she held.

"'Formerly of Tokyo Hospital?' So he's not there anymore?" Hisoka continued reading.

"It appears he moved to Kyoto last month." Hana frowned. "I'm sorry, Hisoka-kun."

"So, it's true, Tsuzuki is in Kyoto." Hisoka sighed. Even with this information, there was nothing he could do help it. "Thank you, Tanaka-sama."

"I'm sorry, Hisoka-kun. If I could, I was having us go on a "vacation" to Kyoto but, then you would get taken away from us for us breaking the rules." Hana smiled sadly.

"Hopefully nothing happens between now and when I can go." Hisoka sighed. It was January. He had turned seventeen in October but, there was still months to go before he could legally leave.

"I'll keep looking for information about both of them. I'm sure Tsuzuki-san will be okay." Hana frowned as Hisoka slowly left the room. "Such commitment. I wonder if Tsuzuki-san is working this hard to find Hisoka-kun…"

131313

"It looks like you can't even go to America to escape these laws. Basically, you're screwed until he turns eighteen, and even then it may be hard to gain custody." Marie raised an eyebrow. "I mean you _did_ basically sleep with your son."

"It didn't seem that way at the time." Tsuzuki pouted.

"Either way, I don't know if you have many options here." Marie heard the bell for the library door. She yawned and stood up. "I have to tell whoever that is that the library is closed. I'll be back."

"There is no need to do that." Marie stopped and looked at the man in white heading towards them. "I am here to see Tsuzuki-san."

Tsuzuki shot up and turned. "Muraki…"

"Eh? This is the Muraki you were talking about?" Marie gasped.

"Get out of here, Muraki." Tsuzuki hissed.

"Every time you make that face at me my body shakes in desire, Tsuzuki-san." Muraki smirked.

"Sick bastard…" Tsuzuki stepped forward. "What do you want?"

"I came all the way to Kyoto to be with my beloved, and you don't even welcome me? Is it going to be the same when the boy travels here?"

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki growled. "What did you do to him?"

"You jump to conclusions, Tsuzuki-san. It appears he hasn't given up hope of finding you, though. When we last met, I spurred his desire to see you again. Unfortunately, he is merely seventeen and unable to act on his feelings. In the time it takes the boy to become a man, I'll already have what I want." Muraki grinned.

"Not likely." Tsuzuki smirked. "No matter what you do, I'm not weak enough to fall into one of your traps."

"Just talking to you isn't enough for me anymore, Tsuzuki-san." Muraki began to walk forward.

"Hold it!" Tsuzuki turned to see Marie with a gun outstretched.

"Eh?" Tsuzuki jumped back and nearly ran into Muraki. "What the hell kind of librarian are you?"

"All American's tote guns, right?" Marie winked.

"Eh…" Tsuzuki regained his balance with the help of an un-phased Muraki.

"It appears you have a bodyguard. I suppose I can spend another night without you, Tsuzuki-san." Muraki waved and turned. As he walked out the door, Tsuzuki turned to Marie.

"What's with the piece?" He was reluctant to keep his back turned.

"It's fake. The city can be a dangerous place for a girl, you know?" She smiled. "That guy was really freaky."

"Yeah…" Tsuzuki sighed and sat down. "Sadly, Hisoka and I couldn't go forward about him. Who would the authorities believe? A pedophile school teacher and his bitch, or a respectable Tokyo doctor?"

"I suppose… As much as morals and personality shouldn't be used in the law, they are. A murderer can be free to roam the city at night just because he's respected during the day."

"It's getting late… I should head home." Tsuzuki yawned and stretched.

Marie nodded. "I rode my Vespa today, so I can get home okay."

"You need a car."

"Librarians aren't exactly well off, you know." Marie smirked.

"Thank you for your help." Tsuzuki smiled.

"Good night, Tsuzuki-san." Marie stacked the books onto the cart as he left.

131313

Tsuzuki pulled his car into the driveway and grabbed the mail on his way inside. He flipped through the small pile quickly until he came across one unusual piece. It was only marked as coming from Tokyo. He plopped onto the couch and ripped it open. A picture fell out. He looked through the envelope but, there was nothing else. Tsuzuki picked up the picture and felt his eyes water. It was a family portrait of Hisoka with a group of people Tsuzuki didn't recognize. He flipped the picture over. Written in purple ink on the back was a message:

"Dear Tsuzuki-san,

I am breaking a rule by contacting you but, I felt terrible seeing Hisoka-kun act how he does. My name is Tanaka Hana and I am the foster mother of Hisoka-kun. Hisoka-kun told me about all you two went through and I feel his life will be better when you two are reunited. Until then, this is the best I can do.

Sincerely, Tanaka Hana"

Tsuzuki smiled. Knowing Hisoka was with somebody as nice as Tanaka-san made the separation a little easier. He pulled a picture frame from a closet and slipped the picture in it. "When we are reunited, huh?"

13131313

Hisoka sighed. He stared out the window at the pouring rain. It was the one year anniversary of the separation. Hana and the rest of the family had to go out of town for a family emergency. Hana had tried to convince Hisoka to come but, he refused. Now he was alone for an entire week. Mitsuki, Yui, and Ryu had planned a park picnic for today but, the rain had canceled that plan, so Hisoka was going to be alone on the day he feared most. As he laid his head down to fall asleep, he heard a knock at the door. He got up and, without a second thought, opened the door.

"Surprise!" Ryu, Mitsuki, and Yui jumped into the house.

"Wha?" Hisoka blinked. They were drenched and carrying baskets of food.

"What type of friends would we be if we abandoned you on your day?" Yui smirked.

"Pardon the intrusion!" Mitsuki hugged Hisoka. "We all felt so bad about canceling that we decided to surprise you."

"Friends… It's still something alien to me…" Hisoka closed his eyes and put his arms around Mitsuki. "Thank you all. If I didn't have so many people around me with such happy emotions I probably wouldn't be standing here today…"

"Well, then, let's bring up you dreary mood. Being sad shortens your life!" Yui took Mitsuki's basket and led Ryu to the kitchen.

"There's been such an amazing change in you this past year and I think it's for the better. When you first came to school you seemed withdrawn but, now you are slowly becoming a more open, trusting person." Mitsuki smiled. "I hope you'll continue to grow where we, your friends, can see you."

Hisoka nodded. "I'm… glad that… today I can spend with friends…"

Yui and Ryu began bringing dishes to the dining area. Hisoka and Mitsuki joined then and they all began to eat.

131313

"Tsuzuki-sensei, you seem more out of it today than usual." One of Tsuzuki's female students walked up to him after class with a concerned look on her face. "Is something wrong?"

Tsuzuki shook his head. "It's just the anniversary of something sad. Don't worry about it." He packed up his papers and walked towards the door. "I'm done with lectures today, so I'm going out to medicate anyways."

"It's strange, you look exactly like a teacher my sister was telling me she had in school but, she said he was an extremely ditzy, happy-go-lucky kind of guy." The girl flipped long, dark, curly hair from her face.

Upon closer inspection, Tsuzuki came to a realization. "Mitsuki?"

This girl smiled and nodded. "Yes, my name is Mitsuki Kana. My sister is Mitsuki Aki. No way! Are you really the teacher?"

Tsuzuki nodded. "Your sister was a nice girl… Quiet and confused but, nice either way."

"No way!" Kana repeated. "Are you the one who was kicked out of the school?"

"Eh… Yeah I guess I was." Tsuzuki scratched his head.

"That means you're the one the boy she likes is depressed over! What a small world!"

"Huh?" Tsuzuki looked down at the girl.

"My sister is crushing on this boy who was in her class. She said that he's depressed because the teacher left. Isn't that odd?"

"Hisoka… He's still not over it either…" Tsuzuki smiled. "Baka…"

"Huh?" Kana blinked.

"Nothing. Can you relay a message to your sister for me?" Tsuzuki smirked. If he couldn't contact Hisoka, he could at least talk through someone else. "Tell her that I want her to take care of Hisoka. Don't let him do anything stupid and make sure he grows up as normal as possible. I don't want him brooding over the past at such a young age."

Kana nodded as she scribbled the message down. "Will do. You know, sensei, that smile was the first time I've seen you do it. You should smile more often. It suits you."

"I'll try…" Tsuzuki waved and walked from the lecture room.

"You ready?" Marie was waiting outside the door for him.

Tsuzuki nodded and the two walked to his car. "No funny business this time. Just hanging out as friends, right?" Tsuzuki winked.

Marie laughed. "Of course."

13131313

Mitsuki shuffled through her purse. Her cell phone was luckily still ringing when she finally found it. She flipped it open. "Hello? Ah! Kana! How's college? Uh huh… Cool. Eh? A message from your history teacher? What?" Mitsuki nearly dropped the phone. Hisoka, Ryu, and Yui turned to her. She waved her hand frantically. "He IS from my school? I can't believe it! Hold on, hold on!" Mitsuki shuffled over to Hisoka and threw the phone next to his ear. She turned up the volume. "Okay, go ahead."

"Yeah, so, Tsuzuki-sensei said to tell you that he wants you to take care of Hisoka-kun and to not let him do anything stupid and… Hang on, I can't read what I wrote… Oh! And make sure he grows up as normal as possible because he doesn't want someone so young to brood over the past. He looked so sad when he said it. I was, like, so tempted to hug him."

Mitsuki smiled at Hisoka. "Can you tell sensei that I hope we meet again soon?"

Hisoka sat stunned. He had though he was so far from Tsuzuki but, now he seemed like he was right next door. He knew someone who could contact him and he knew where he worked.

"Okay, thanks Kana!" Mitsuki hung up and smiled. "Sensei is thinking about you, Hisoka-kun. I bet he can't wait until you turn eighteen."

"No…" Hisoka replayed the message in his mind. "He told me to forget about him."

"Huh?" Yui and Ryu questioned in unison and looked at Hisoka.

"He wants me to forget our time together and start over and he wants Aki-chan to make sure I do." Hisoka slowly got to his feet. "I'm sorry. You guys can stay here if you want but, I need to lie down." He slowly walked from the room. Yui, Ryu, and Mitsuki stared silently at each other.

13131313

As Tsuzuki pulled into his driveway, he saw the man in white standing by his door. "Shit…" Tsuzuki mumbled and slowly got out of his car. Muraki was already walking towards him.

"Tsuzuki-san, it's been a while since we last met. I was hoping you would join me for play." Muraki smirked.

"I had a long day. I'm not in the mood to deal with you." Tsuzuki sighed and walked up the steps to his door. Muraki followed closely.

"If you join me, I'll let you in on a loophole in the law." Muraki smiled as Tsuzuki hesitated and turned to him.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Tsuzuki snarled.

"How indeed… I suppose there's no real way to tell. However, despite what you may think, I am a man of my word." Muraki stepped closer, pressing Tsuzuki to the door. "Do we have a deal?"

Tsuzuki frowned. He couldn't trust Muraki but, he could afford not to trust him either. He nodded.

"Splendid. Shall we walk? It is not far from here." Muraki smirked as Tsuzuki started down the sidewalk.


	14. The Curse

Welcome to chapter fourteen!

I was going to end the story in the next chapter but, I came up with a last minute story piece that added at least two more chapters on. Is that a bad thing?

Also, there is a little cameo in this chapter from a CLAMP character. I know that crossover fics can become rather… well… corny… but I really had a purpose for this character. He isn't going to be in much… Really he's just going to do his job in the next chapter and be gone. However, it'll be a neat challenge for me. I hope you enjoy!

14141414141414

Chapter Fourteen: The Curse

14141414

Muraki and Tsuzuki sat quietly in the theater as the play progressed. Muraki had gotten them a private balcony seat. The play was nearly over and all Tsuzuki knew was that it was a tragic drama that he had never seen before but, he couldn't keep focused on the show.

"I'm here. What's the loophole?" Tsuzuki kept his eyes locked on the actors. If he saw Muraki's smirk one more time he was liable to kill him where he sat.

"Isn't this play magnificent? I'm sure if you were paying attention you would realize why I brought you to see it, as it is the answer to your question." Muraki closed his eyes and leaned back.

"What do you mean?" Tsuzuki turned his gaze to Muraki. The man in white had a look of concern on his face, rather than his usual smirk.

"The woman in the play comes to love a man. Soon that man is sent to battle for Japan. Five years pass and she still receives no word on him. Frustrated, she looks for an answer. She discovers that he died on the way to battle. His death in transit does not merit his loved ones being told of his demise." Muraki's face stayed somber.

"I don't follow." Tsuzuki was beginning to get frustrated again.

"Three years ago I first met that boy. I laid a curse on him that was supposed to slowly kill him. It was made to kill him in three years of that date. When his body finally gave up and breathed its last breath is the only time he would be free from the personal hell I bestowed upon him." Muraki's smirk slowly reappeared. He turned to Tsuzuki. "Do you understand, Tsuzuki-san? The woman waited five years before she attempted a search of her beloved. In that time, he had already died."

"What, you're saying if I don't do something Hisoka will be dead when I finally do?" Tsuzuki felt the rage boiling inside of him again. "Is that all you wanted to say? There's no loophole?"

"The only loophole out of the troubles of life is death, Tsuzuki-san. Surely you would know this."

"I'm sick of your riddles." Tsuzuki stood and turned towards the door.

"Tsuzuki-san, that boy will die before you reach him. I saw to that." Muraki cackled a sick, gurgling laugh.

"Shut up! You sick bastard…" Tsuzuki hissed and lunged forward. He pulled Muraki up by his coat collar.

Muraki's smile stayed. "The only way to save me boy is to kill me, Tsuzuki-san. And if you do that, you'll be put away. Either way, you'll never see the boy again."

Tsuzuki slowly let go of Muraki. "I'm leaving…" If Muraki wasn't lying about the curse, then Tsuzuki had only one option.

"Your mind has been made up. I see it in your eyes. You are going to do one last search and, if it comes to no avail, my life will end. Am I correct?" Muraki straightened his coat collar and sat back down. "I wish you luck, Tsuzuki-san."

Tsuzuki bit his tongue and clenched his fists. He swallowed his rage and slowly walked from the balcony.

141414141414

"Hisoka-kun?" Hana knocked on the door. When there was no answer, she slowly slid it open and peered in. Hisoka was still in his futon. She couldn't see his face but, she could tell he was shaking. She ran to his side. "Hisoka-kun?" She turned him onto his back and pulled away the blanket. He was clutching his chest as red marks burned across his skin. "KEI! KEI!" Hanna screamed and ran from the room.

Hisoka groaned in pain. "Tsuzuki… It feels like I'm… being torn... from the inside out…" He arched his back and screamed in pain. Kei and Hana dashed into the room. "Help… me… HELP ME, TSUZUKI!"

Kei grabbed Hisoka's arms and held him down. "What the hell is this?" He looked over Hisoka's bare chest. The marks were burning brighter, almost as though they could melt the flesh. "Hana, call the doctor and bring some cold water."

"Of course!" Hana dashed from the room again.

"Tsuzuki… Tsuzuki…" Hisoka's eyes were squeezed shut. He could almost feel as though his heart was collapsing.

Kei stared down at the boy in shock. He couldn't find any words to calm him. Hana rushed into the room and they could already hear the sounds of ambulance sirens.

14141414

Tsuzuki sighed in relief as his house finally came into view. "How can any patients feel comfortable around a doctor like that?" He sighed. Muraki's statements had been flowing through his mind the entire trip. He had come to the conclusion that he couldn't trust anything Muraki said. However, he also couldn't afford not to trust him. As he opened the door, the phone rang.

14141414

After two hours, the doctor finally appeared. He had a bewildered look on his face as he approached Hana and Kei. "I honestly have never seen anything like this. As a doctor, I don't typically believe in curses but, I had one of our nurses who study such matter look at the boy and she claims he is covered by a very powerful one. She says that he is rotting from the inside out." The doctor sighed. "Either way, he is stable now. You can go see him. He isn't conscious but, throughout the entire procedure he has been asking for someone named 'Tsuzuki.'" The doctor led Kei and Hana to the room. "Please, call for me if anything changes."

"Thank you, doctor." Kei watched him leave then followed Hana into the room. He closed the door and sighed.

"Kei, I think we should call… him…" Hana stroked Hisoka's hair. He was sleeping but, the marks were still radiating on his skin.

"You know we can't. Besides, we don't even know how." Kei sighed and sat in a chair in the corner of the large room.

"I do…" Hana sighed. "I wrote him a letter to tell him we were taking good care of Hisoka-kun. I got his address, work address, and home phone number."

"Hana! You know that's against the regulations! We could not only lose him but, Hoshi and Haruko as well." Kei walked up to her. He set his hands on her shoulders. "I know you want to help him but, we have to find another way to do so."

"Tsu…. Zuki…." Hisoka's voice was barely a whisper. Replaying through his mind was the events of the fateful meeting with Muraki.

Kei sighed. "You can call but, use my cell phone. If he doesn't know the hospital, he can't show up."

Hana smiled and kissed Kei's cheek. "Thank you, anata…" She took the phone and quickly punched in the number.

14141414

"Gaaaaah!" Tsuzuki fumbled through the dark house for the phone. "Don't hang up! Don't hang up! Got ya!" He grabbed the phone. "Tsuzuki Asato speaking."

"Tsuzuki-san? This is Tanaka Hana…" Hana's voice was hushed as though she was whispering.

"Tanaka-san?" Tsuzuki gasped. "If… If you're calling, there must be something bad…" Muraki's statements flooded his mind again. "Hisoka!"

There was a silence. Finally Hana's light voice answered. "He had red marks burning on his skin and he was convulsing. The doctor doesn't know what it is but, the nurse says it's a curse that is rotting him from the inside out. Do you know what we can do?"

Tsuzuki nearly dropped the phone. Muraki wasn't lying. "It's a curse that Muraki put on him for witnessing a murder. What hospital is it; I have to come see him…"

"No! If they know we talked to you they will take Hisoka-kun away and even we won't be able to see him!" Hana's voice was shaking. "I just thought I should tell you and see if you knew how to help but, since you don't…"

"Please… Please don't hang up… Muraki said the way to end the curse is to kill him. I don't care if I'm put to death, if I can save Hisoka I'll…"

"Goodbye, Tsuzuki-san…" Hana quickly hung up.

"Shit!" Tsuzuki hit redial. He was kicked to a cell phone voice mail.

14141414

Hana hit the power button on the cell phone. "Tsuzuki-san said it was Muraki-san who put the curse on Hisoka-kun and that to end it Muraki-san has to be dead."

"There has to be another way. What about an onmyoji?" Kei took the cell phone and returned it to his pocket.

"Is there a strong one in Tokyo?" Hana didn't like relying on such methods but, if this was a real curse there was no other choice.

"The strongest is in Tokyo. When I worked at Sunshine 60 I met him. He's young but, the strongest there is…" Kei fumbled through his briefcase and finally pulled out a red business card. The card was bare except for a single phone number and the name 'SUMERAGI SUBARU' in bold on the top.

"I suppose… if he can help Hisoka-kun… I'll call from the hospital phone." Hana took the card and left the room.

Kei looked down at Hisoka and touched one of the red marks. The marks didn't just look like they burned, they actually were warm to the touch. He removed his hand and sighed.


	15. A Somber Goodbye

Welcome to chapter fifteen.

I had to remove a review for the first time. Why? Because I only welcome CONTRUCTIVE CRITISM. You cannot find one grammatical error in a person's writing and then try and tear them apart for it. For you information, I DO know some Japanese. If you had merely said, "This should be this instead of this." I would have said "Oh, thank you, I will change it." Instead you blatantly called me stupid. To that I say you are a sad, sad person. You go through a person's entire story and find the one error in it and berate them about it? What the hell is wrong with you? Do you get some kind of ego trip over that?

It just so happens I write and proofread my stories rather late at night, and yet I catch so many errors and fix them before I post a story. If you find the one I let slip and try and take me down by assuming things, you are a terribly sad soul. I will not accept people trolling my reviews.

With that said, please enjoy chapter fifteen. I apologize for having it start off on such a sour note. I also apologize that this chapter is somewhat short. The next will be longer.

151515

Chapter Fifteen: A Somber Goodbye

151515

Tsuzuki sat on his couch reviewing the message in his mind. He was most likely taken to the major hospital but, how could he risk going? Worst of all, he had to deal with Muraki before anything would help. "It's too bad I can't make a mental link with him or something…" Tsuzuki sighed and lay down on the couch.

151515

"I'm sorry it took so long. I came as soon as I got the message." A boy no older than Hisoka rushed into the room and removed a black hat. He walked over to Hisoka and gasped. "This is terrible… I usually only remove curses laid by spirits but, this was placed by a person with extreme power." The black hair boy looked back at Kei and Hana. "Oh, I apologize. I am Sumeragi Subaru." Subaru bowed.

"Ah… Hello Sumeragi-san. I am Tanaka Hana and this is my husband Kei." Hana smiled.

"How long has this curse been on Kurosaki-san?" Subaru was already turned back to the hospital bed. He shuffled through his bag and pulled out various talismans and candles.

"Three years but, only now has it hurt him like that?" Hana examined the contents as Subaru spilled them onto the bed.

"This was made with malice so I'm going to have to make a barrier. The person who laid the curse is still alive and probably doesn't want it removed." He scurried around the room placing candles.

"I'll watch the door." Kei noticed the open door and walked outside.

"You're so young…" Hana couldn't retain herself.

Subaru, un-phased from his work, nodded. "Yes but, I am the strongest onmyoji and the leader of the Sumeragi clan. I will do whatever I can to help Kurosaki-san." He finished placing candles and scrawling on the floor and knelt next to the bed. "Please stand out of the barrier." Subaru began chanting.

Hana backed up and watched Subaru in awe.

151515

Tsuzuki yawned. A knocking at the door woke him up. He stumbled over to it and flung it open. Muraki was standing at the door smirking. "What do you want…?" Tsuzuki growled.

"I can feel it in my body. The boy is dying. Now is your last chance to kill me, Tsuzuki-san."

"How can you feel it?" Tsuzuki reluctantly let Muraki inside.

"As of that night I always feel the boy inside of me and he feels me inside of him. We are forever connected. Even if I die, he will suffer with the me that reside inside of him." As Muraki walked towards the couch he suddenly collapsed.

Tsuzuki instinctively ran over. "What happened?"

Muraki's usually smirking face was that of horror. He was clutching his chest in pain. "His death shouldn't affect me… There must be something else happening."

151515

Hisoka convulsed on the bed as Subaru continued. The marks were almost blinding. In an instant, the marks flew from his body and into the air. Subaru stopped chanting and opened his eyes. The marks made the shape of a man.

"No!" Subaru jumped up. He turned to Hana. "The curse is linked to the curse layer's soul. If I go any further the curse layer will die."

"Even though he hurt Hisoka-kun… death…" Hana bit her lip. "Is there anyway to just… subdue the curse or unlink them?"

"I can subdue it but, that means Kurosaki-san will still be under it… He won't be in the state he is now but, you never know what the future may bring…" Subaru turned back to Hisoka. The man was staring at him. "I'll subdue it… Even if he is an evil man, he is still a living person." Subaru knelt back down and took a deep breath. He began chanting a different spell.

The male spirit shot back into Hisoka's body. The marks burned for a moment, and then slowly faded out. The room went silent and Hisoka slowly opened his eyes.

151515

Tsuzuki stepped away from Muraki. Muraki was lying on the floor breathing heavily. There had been a point where he had collapsed completely and Tsuzuki was sure he was dead. Suddenly, he began to laugh. "The boy is being taken care of by a smart pair, Tsuzuki-san. I saw the face of the onmyoji they are using to dispel the curse."

"Onmyoji?" Tsuzuki scratched his head. "So those actually exist?"

Muraki slowly pulled himself to his feet. He straightened his coat and smirked. He appeared as though nothing had even happened. "It appears you have won for today, Tsuzuki-san. I have suddenly become aware of a job I must take care of." Muraki let himself out and walked down the sidewalk.

Tsuzuki stayed inside and glanced around the room. He smacked himself in the face and cringed. "So this isn't a dream?" He smiled and fell to the floor in relief.

151515

Hisoka blinked a few times and shot up. "Where am I?" His gaze stopped on Subaru.

"There was a nasty curse on you that your family wanted me to get rid of. It's not gone but, it shouldn't bother you for a while." Subaru bowed and began to gather his belongings.

Kei entered the room. "That was quite the ruckus. I had to practically fight off doctors and nurses." He looked over at Hisoka and smiled. "At least it worked." Hana ran across the room and hugged the boy.

"Tanaka-sama… I've made a decision…" Hisoka closed his eyes. Tsuzuki's face smiled back at him. Even when he was in the darkness of that night with Muraki, he could hear Tsuzuki yelling to him. "I'm going to forget about Tsuzuki…"

Hana stared up at him. Kei was outside the room paying Subaru, so they sat alone. "What?"

"When I was seeing that night again and again, all I could hear was Tsuzuki calling to me. When I finally opened my eyes and he wasn't here… I can't stand to feel that type of pain again."

"Hisoka-kun…"

"I'm going to take a nap now… Please leave…" Hisoka lay back down and pulled the blankets over his head.

151515

Tsuzuki fumbled for the ringing phone. "Hello?"

"Tsuzuki-san… This is Tanaka Hana."

"Tanaka-san! Is Hisoka okay?" Tsuzuki's heart raced.

"Yes… except… he… wants to forget about you. I just felt I should tell you…" Hana quickly hung up.

Tsuzuki dropped the phone and stared into the darkness.


	16. Broken Promises

Welcome to chapter sixteen!

I have such loyal readers! Your kind words really helped me out today. As a thank you, here's a longer chapter! (Is that really such a great reward? I'm not even sure if this constitutes as a long chapter but, it is longer than the previous one by a lot.) I can't really tell if it's a happy chapter or not. I guess it depends on what you are rooting for.

What do you guys think of Marie and Mitsuki? Do you like them or not? Personally, I don't like Marie but, I think Mitsuki is cute. At least, I didn't like Marie previous to this chapter. Now I think she's kind of cool. I think I failed terribly at making original characters that people really love. People tell me I did well at it with Shinji in my Fruits Basket fic. He was an adorably cute bundle of… adorable cuteness…

Speaking of my Furuba fic, I am going to continue it once this story is done. If you like Fruits Basket, please check it out! It is called _Lost Answers_. I think that, even if you aren't a KyouxTohru fan, you can enjoy it. I tried hard to make a story that would be appealing to all Furuba fans.

Hisoka is eighteen! Woooo! Can anybody out there draw well? I'm wondering what Hisoka would actually look like with shoulder length hair.

And so! Here it is! Enjoy!

16161616

Chapter Sixteen: Broken Promises

161616

Hana threw open the door and smiled. "Hoshi-chan! Haruko-chan! Hisoka-kun is back!" She entered the house and led Hisoka in.

Hoshi ran up to them. "Welcome back, Hisoka-niichan!" She smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you…" Hisoka gazed around the room. Haruko was nowhere in sight. "Hoshi-chan, where is Haruko?"

"She's grumpy. She said that something made her sad and went to your room." Hoshi huffed. "Every time we play lately she gets this way."

"Thank you…" Hisoka steadied himself and walked forward. He was still feeling a bit lightheaded from the attempted exorcism. He leaned against the door to his room and opened it. Haruko was sitting on the floor in the corner of the room.

"You liar…" Haruko's voice was wavering. It was clear she had been crying.

Hisoka knelt next to her. "What do you mean?"

"You promised that you'd find the person you loved when you got bigger…" Haruko turned to him. Her face was red. "But instead you're giving up. You broke our promise."

"What? How did you…?" Hisoka blinked.

"I felt it in my heart. I felt that you lied and it hurt." Haruko sniffled. "I hate you!" Haruko jumped up and ran from the room.

Hisoka sat in the room stunned.

161616

Tsuzuki scrawled the notes on the chalkboard and stood behind his podium. "I don't feel like talking today, so just write this stuff down. When you're done, you can leave."

"Um… Are you sure that's okay?" One of the boys questioned. The rest of the students groaned and threw papers at him.

"I just don't feel like teaching. Anything I did today would just do more harm than good." Tsuzuki sighed. "Just hurry up, okay?"

The students hushed and quickly wrote down the notes. Tsuzuki leaned against his podium and closed his eyes. He had told Hisoka to forget about him but, now that he was actually doing it, he could feel the pain.

Students gradually left the room until only Tsuzuki and Kana were left. She walked up to him. "Is something wrong? I won't tell anybody, I promise."

"I just had to give up on somebody to save his life." Tsuzuki picked up his briefcase and waved. "Go home. Enjoy your day off."

Kana watched Tsuzuki leave. She pulled her cell phone out and dialed her sister.

"Hello?" Mitsuki's voice answered.

"Aki, there's a problem with Tsuzuki-sensei." Kana sighed. "He said that he had to give up on somebody to save that person's life."

"Was he talking about Hisoka-kun?" Mitsuki's voice went silent for a moment. "He was in the hospital a few days ago but, nobody will tell me why. I assumed it wasn't serious if he's already back."

"I wish I knew more about this. I'd like to help him." Kana paused. "Take care of Hisoka-kun, okay?" Kana hung up and put her phone away.

161616

Hisoka opened the door. Mitsuki stood in the rain with a concerned look on her face. He motioned her in and closed the door.

"What's wrong?" Hisoka's strength was back. He assured Hana that he was okay to be left alone and, although she was reluctant, she went to work. She had taken five days off to stay with him.

"I got a phone call from my sister yesterday. I had to go to class and then work, so I didn't have a chance to talk to you about it. She said that sensei had to give up on you to save your life… What did he mean?"

"I took Tsuzuki's advice. I'm shutting my memories of him from my mind." Hisoka paused. "Wait, how did he know?"

"Huh?" Mitsuki scratched her head. "That's right. He can't talk to you so how did he know you were hurt?"

"I… wonder…" Hisoka sighed. "But it doesn't matter. Starting tomorrow, Tsuzuki Asato doesn't exist."

"I wonder if it is really going to be that easy…" Mitsuki sighed. "Either way, your birthday is in two months, right? You'll be eighteen. Why give up on him so close to when you can be with him?"

"He made it obvious that he wants to move on. After what has happened, I'm sure going through anything else together would be more painful than anything else." Hisoka smiled a tired, sad smile. "He told me not to brood on the past. So I won't. I'll move on and live as normal a life as I can."

"I don't believe you for a second." Mitsuki slowly moved closer to him. "You said… that touching hurts you, right?"

"Yes, if the person touching me has strong emotions at the moment." Hisoka cringed as Mitsuki hugged him.

"So, what I'm feeling now you feel as your own as well?" She whispered into his chest. Hisoka nodded. "Then… do what your heart is telling you to do right now…"

Hisoka closed his eyes. He took Mitsuki's head in his hands and kissed her.

161616

"Marie-san?" Tsuzuki popped his head into the library. He saw Marie behind the counter check out a student's book. He smiled and walked up to her. As the student walked away, he leaned on the counter. "Marie-san, Marie-san, let's go out tonight."

"Eh? It's a weeknight." Marie raised an eyebrow. Tsuzuki had a dorky smile plastered across his face. "Are you already drunk?"

"How mean! I meant out to dinner anyways, not drinking." Tsuzuki huffed.

"Either something really good happened or something really bad."

"Perhaps a little of both. So? What do you say?" Tsuzuki leaned back and examined his fingernails. "This is a one time offer. Turn down now and I'll just go find that pretty, young English teacher.

Marie smirked. "You mean the pretty, young, _lesbian_, English teacher?"

"No way! Really?" Tsuzuki blinked.

"I suppose I can accept a date with the amazing Asato." Marie smiled.

161616

"So, spill it. What happened?" Tsuzuki had avoided the subject all night, so finally Marie had to flat out ask.

"Hisoka is moving on. Just like I told him." Tsuzuki smiled and finished his piece of cake.

"You know, normally a girl would be offended being told this was an 'I have to fill the void,' date. However, for a guy as nice as you, I'll let it pass."

"No wrath of Marie-san? Lucky, lucky!" Tsuzuki took the check from the waitress. "We should do this again soon."

Marie looked into Tsuzuki's amethyst eyes for a moment then smiled. "I don't think so."

"Huh? But, I thought…"

"I am interested in you but, I don't want that type of relationship with you. I can see it in your eyes. You aren't over him." Marie stood. "I would suggest, Asato-san, that you don't ask girls out until you are over the person you were with before. You may end up in a position you aren't ready to handle." She picked up her purse and left Tsuzuki alone at the table.

161616

"Happy Birthday, Hisoka-kun!" Ryu, Mitsuki, and Yui jumped up and yelled in unison as Hisoka entered the house.

"Birthday?" Hisoka looked at his watch. Sure enough, it read October 18. He brushed back his shoulder length hair and tied it in a rubber band.

"Baaaaka!" Ryu smirked. "Forgetting your own birthday. That's sad."

"Hisoka-kun has had a lot on his mind! It's not his fault!" Mitsuki huffed.

"Hmm? Do you mean college hunting or your date?" Yui smirked.

"Th… That's…" Mitsuki blushed.

"I hope you don't mind a party, Hisoka-kun." Hana was setting various plates of food on the table. "I know you don't like parties but, we all have happy emotions today."

"Thank you…" Hisoka looked around. Kei, Hana, Ryu, Yui, Mitsuki, and Hoshi were all putting up decorations. "Where's Haruko-chan?"

"Oh… She said she didn't want to be here… I'm sorry, Hisoka-kun." Hana frowned.

"It's fine. She has avoided me for two months anyways." Hisoka attempted to help decorate but, was quickly shooed away by Mitsuki.

"What kind of hosts would we be if we let you work at your own party?" She smiled. "Sit down. We're almost done anyways."

Hisoka sat on his usual floor pillow and sighed. As he leaned back, he noticed an envelope sticking out from under the pillow. He pulled it out and opened it. Inside was a single paper with an address and phone number.

"Looks like you found your first gift." Hana leaned down and smiled. "If you don't want it you can throw it away. I think you know what it is."

Hisoka nodded. There didn't need to be a name on the Kyoto address for him to know whose it was.

161616

Tsuzuki smiled as he read the letter from Hana. She had sent him a letter about how Hisoka's birthday had been spent. She included a picture of him with Ryu, Yui, and Mitsuki. The sight of Hisoka's smile nearly brought a tear to his eyes. Hana explained that, following the party, Hisoka had gone on his first official date with Mitsuki. The first time he read the note, his heart hurt but, after a couple times, he smiled.

"There's no point in both of us suffering over this. If I can take your pain away, then I'll be glad to do it, even if it means doubling it up for me." Tsuzuki folded the letter and placed it in a small wooden box he had designated "The Hisoka Box."

"You're too hard on yourself." Marie set a piece of cake on the table in front of Tsuzuki.

"We weren't together for too long but, I knew how I felt was something that I couldn't just turn off." Tsuzuki finished the cake in three bites.

"At least you are a lot better off than you were when I first met you. I've even seen you give an honest smile a few times." Marie smiled.

"Even if he forgets me, I'll never forget him. I decided that. I'd hurt more with that void in my heart than with the sad memories." Tsuzuki smiled. "Anybody who falls in love with me is going to have to deal with that now."

Marie wrapped her arms around Tsuzuki's neck from behind the couch. "You are such a great person that, even though knowing they are not your number one, anybody would be glad to be around you."

"I'm not great at all. I'm a sinful hypocrite." Tsuzuki closed his eyes.

"And you're honest. Another thing to love."

"You're a strange woman…"

"I'm a gaijin, I don't think like you." Marie ran a hand through Tsuzuki's hair. "I'm going home now. Good night."

"Night…" Tsuzuki looked down at the wooden box and ran a hand across it.


	17. When Sakura no Longer Blooms

Welcome to chapter seventeen!

Bwahahahhah! Is it the last chapter? Is it the second to last? Is this only the middle of the story? Who knows! Seriously, I don't know. I have a horrible habit of ending things way past their time. Jokes no longer become funny. Stories go dry. It's terrible! I need the input of the people who read it. Maybe any continuations will just be funny little "what happens next" mini chapters. Does that sound good? Seriously, guys, whip me into shape here!

All I know is that I'm putting chapter 17 up on the 17th of February. That's what happens when you update everyday I guess.

According to Microsoft Word, my story is 69 pages long. When I think back, that's rather short. That makes me sad… I couldn't even hit 100 pages? That's not right. ;-;

Seriously, I don't know if this is it or not. It could be but, I still have more ideas. I hope this chapter isn't too corny… but, then again, most romance _is _corny.

Anyways, I am going to start working on my Fruits Basket fan fic, _Lost Answers _again. Anybody who likes Fruits Basket please read it!

If I could draw well I'd probably make comics for the rest of this story. But I can't so, oh well. I did add a Hisoka picture to my deviant art site that turned out rather well. Check it out at if you want to.

What's in a name? The title for this story is something that just sort of came out of nowhere. Before I came up with a title I had about six chapters done. In that time, Hisoka and Tsuzuki had spent their first kiss under the moonlight in the balcony. I thought I'd make the moon their only witness but, I guess there were other people spying on them as well. Also, right after I read the manga _Only the Ring Finger Knows _is when I started to write this story. So, since it was kind of an inspirational piece for the story, I felt it only right to play off of the title. It is a great shounen-ai manga. Albeit short, it is cute.

Anyways, without further ado, here is _Only the Moonlight Knows_.

171717

Chapter Seventeen: When Sakura no Longer Blooms

171717

"December in the park is so nice…" Mitsuki smiled. She and Hisoka sat on a tree limb of the tallest tree in the park. They looked up at the night sky in silence. Finally Mitsuki turned to Hisoka. "You're eighteen now. You have the right to do whatever you want."

"If you're talking about Tsuzuki, he made it clear he wants me to forget him, so I will. It'd just hurt more to track him down just to find out he moved on." Hisoka pulled his hair from its hair tie.

"I don't believe that for a second." Mitsuki twirled a piece of his hair around one of her fingers. "Hisoka, kiss me. If you don't think of sensei at all, then I'll accept that you've moved on."

Hisoka hesitated then leaned forward, closed his eyes, and placed his lips to hers. After a moment he sat back, eyes still closed.

"Well?" Mitsuki waited for him to open his eyes. She smiled sadly when he did. "As much as I love you, there's someone out there who loves you more. It would be selfish of me to keep you from him."

"Aki…" Hisoka turned to her. "I thought that, if I could hear somebody say they loved me, that I could eventually love them back; and that if I did that, I'd forget about Tsuzuki. That was selfish wasn't it?"

Mitsuki wrapped her arms around Hisoka. "Be quiet… Let's just enjoy this last night. Tomorrow I want you to find him. Promise me that you'll find him."

Hisoka smiled. "I promise."

171717

"So, today's the day?" Hana walked up to Hisoka. He was putting his sparse amount of belongings in his backpack. Hisoka stood and nodded. She smiled and handed him an envelope. "I know you said you wanted to do this all yourself but, please take this money. You're a pretty boy and traveling alone is dangerous. Take a train or at least get a hotel room at night."

"Thank you. If the worst happens and there's no place for me in Kyoto…"

"Don't talk like that." Hana ruffled his hair. "I know it was against the rules but, I contacted Tsuzuki-san multiple times. I can tell he thinks of you every day."

"I hope you're right." Hisoka smiled and slipped the envelope into his bag. "Where's Haruko-chan?"

"In her room. She's getting ready for school."

Hisoka picked up his bag and walked from the room. He turned the corner and knocked on the first door. "Haruko-chan?"

"I don't hear anybody talking." Haruko's voice yelled.

Hisoka pushed open the door. "Haruko-chan, you were right. I broke a promise and I'm sorry but, now I'm going to make it right."

Haruko turned. "You're going away?"

Hisoka nodded. "I'll go find him just like the promise."

Haruko smiled and ran up to him. "I knew you would!"

"So you forgive me?"

"Hmm… No!" Haruko huffed. "You have to call me a princess! _Then _I'll forgive you."

Hisoka smirked. "Okay, Haruko-hime."

171717

Hisoka took one last look around the large yard and back at the house. He saw Haruko running across the yard from the house.

"Hisoka-niichan!" Haruko ran up to him and grabbed his leg. "After I get back from school, do you want to go to the park and play with me?"

Hisoka smiled sadly at the girl. He knelt down and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Haruko-hime, I'm going to be leaving today and I don't know when I'll be back. It may be a while."

Haruko nodded. "Then when you get back I want to play with you and the person you love."

"You'll be the first person to meet him." Hisoka smiled.

"I'll be waiting!" Haruko hugged him. "Bye-bye, Hisoka-niichan!" She ran to her father's side and waved. Hisoka waved back.

Hana walked up to him. "Do you have everything you need?"

"I packed everything I own in this backpack." Hisoka picked the bag up off the ground

"Well then, good luck. Don't forget, I want to see the man who is special enough to make you break up with that nice young girl." Hana stroked Hisoka's hair.

He turned and started down the sidewalk. "Say goodbye to Kei-san and Hoshi-chan for me."

"Not goodbye, just see you soon." Hana waved as Hisoka began down the street.

171717

"Heeeeey, Marie-san, Marie-san!" Tsuzuki waved.

Marie handed the student their book and walked from behind the counter. "To what do I owe the honor of your visit?"

"Just wondered what you were doing for Christmas." Tsuzuki waved towards the calendar. It was December 20.

"Sleep in as always." Marie smirked. "Why?"

"Well, I figured that… both of us would be alone anyways so why don't we spend it together? I even got you a gift."

"Shame I didn't get you anything." Marie smiled. She looked over at the clock and raised an eyebrow. "Um… Don't you have class like… now?"

"What! Geeze!" Tsuzuki huffed. "A job totally ruins the flirt schedule."

"Funny. Go teach your class. If you don't hurry I may just smack you." Marie shoved Tsuzuki out the door.

Tsuzuki steadied himself and started down the sidewalk. He waved at a group of female students who were gathered around a boy. The girls giggled and half of them follow Tsuzuki down the sidewalk towards his lecture hall.

171717

"Oh, my gosh! Look! Isn't he adorable?" A girl squealed and ran up to Hisoka. She was followed by six more. The huddled around him; giggling and squealing.

"Are you a freshman? You're so tiny!" One of the girls squeaked. Another group of girls rushed over.

"Eh?" Hisoka looked around. He had been walking on the same sidewalk for the entire day and somehow got lost inside a congested area of buildings. "Uh… do any of you know someone named…"

"Oh! There's sensei! We have to go to class." One of the girls waved. A group of them ran after a man in a dark suit.

"Ooooh! No fair! It's time for literature." The rest of the girls pouted. They took turns messing with Hisoka's hair and ran off.

Hisoka plopped down on a bench and let out a tired sigh. The last thing he expected was to get lost and attacked by random women. He thought finding Tsuzuki would be a lot easier but, he had thrown out the address and phone number that Hana had given him on his birthday and hadn't asked for it again. "I'm so stupid." Hisoka sighed and tugged on the lip of his baseball cap. He had wandered Kyoto for a week to no avail.

"Are you okay?" Hisoka looked up. A red haired girl was standing in front of him. "Are you a freshman? It's easy to get lost here. I can show you around if you want."

Hisoka blinked. "Freshman?" He looked around. Sure enough, he had somehow happened across a college.

The girl pulled Hisoka's hat off and giggled. "You're cute! Are you a high school student? You look so young!"

Hisoka grabbed his hat back and shoved it on his head. "I'm eighteen." He huffed.

"Oh, my, I'm sorry." The girl smiled. "My name is Mitsuki Kana. I'd be glad to help you find your way around."

"So this is really a college?" Hisoka hadn't realized the woman's name. He stood and adjusted his hat. "Is there a teacher here by the name of Tsuzuki Asato? Most likely he is a history teacher."

"Oh, yes, I know him." Kana nodded and began walking down the sidewalk. "He has a lecture right now. You can sit in on it until he's done though. He doesn't mind."

Hisoka's heart skipped a beat. Tsuzuki was on this campus. He ran up to Kana and walked with her towards a large building.

171717

"And _that's _why I'm going to start giving you tests every day." Tsuzuki smirked. "Anymore smartass questions?"

"No…" The class groaned.

Tsuzuki turned back to the board and stared at the chalk shelf disdainfully. "This is why I like whiteboards. Chalk goes way too fast."

"If you can't give us notes, you can't give us a test, right?" One of the boys spoke up cheerfully.

"Oh, I'll find a way to make your life miserable." Tsuzuki smirked.

"Man, I liked the depressed sensei better than the happy version." Another boy whined.

"How about if I go angst just for you, then? I'll even be suicidal." Tsuzuki huffed.

"At least then we wouldn't have tests." The boy replied. The class laughed and Tsuzuki smiled.

"Since the chalk is _somehow _missing…" Tsuzuki paused and shot a glance at the boy. "You'll just have to copy notes as I talk. Now, where was I…?" As Tsuzuki flipped through his notes, the lecture room door opened. "Tardy, tardy… You know I don't appreciate tardiness."

"Perhaps you should take your own example, sensei." Kana waved. "Besides, I'm not in this class. This freshman just wanted to see your lecture."

Tsuzuki looked over at the boy as he and Kana walked down the stairs. He felt a vague familiarity with him but, wasn't sure why. The boy was looking at the ground with a hat turned down over his eyes. "Just take a seat wherever there's a free one." He looked back down at his notes.

"Hey, sensei, you seem perky this morning. Usually you get really depressed around holidays." One of the boys in the front row remarked.

"Well, most holidays I don't have a date. This time I won't be spending it alone and that makes it a lot better." Tsuzuki smiled.

Hisoka trembled. Did Tsuzuki know it was him… or was there another reason?"

"Wait, wait! Is that why you're at the library so much?" The boy questioned. "No way! Tsuzuki-sensei is gonna score on our hot librarian!"

The boys in the class began to boo and Tsuzuki began to shush them. However, Hisoka didn't hear any of it. His mind reeled and he began to shake. He jumped from his seat and ran from the room.

"Eh? What happened to your freshman, Kana?" Tsuzuki blinked.

"I don't know. Toilet, maybe?" Kana turned towards the door. "I'll go try and find him."

171717

"I'm so stupid, I'm so stupid!" Hisoka ran across the campus. Of course Tsuzuki moved on. He wouldn't tell Hisoka to move on unless he was seriously going to himself. As he rounded the corner around a building, he slammed into a woman's back. Hisoka's hat flew off and the woman's books tumbled to the ground.

"Oh, no!" The woman squealed. "Serves me right for trying to take that many in one trip." She bent down and grabbed Hisoka's hat as it was being carried by the wind. "I'm sorry about that. Here." She handed it down to him.

"No… It's my fault…" He took the hat and looked up. The woman was holding a hand out to help him up. He stood without her help.

The woman stared at him for a moment, and then gasped. "No way! Are you really him?" She looked over him again and clapped her hands together. "It is you! That's wonderful! But why were you running this way? Asato's class is back that way."

"Huh?" Hisoka returned his hat to his head and began picking up the woman's books.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She began to help. "My name is Smithe Marie. I'm the librarian here."

"I'm…" Hisoka started.

"Kurosaki Hisoka-kun!" Marie finished with a sad smile. "As selfish as it is, I was sort of hoping you wouldn't show up."  
"Well, I'm leaving now anyways." Hisoka stopped and did a double-take. "How did you know my name?"

"You're all Asato ever talks about! He even has your pictures in his house. You are just as adorable as the pictures!"

"Pictures?" Hisoka fumbled through his pockets and pulled out a crumpled picture. He flattened it out and pointed. "Does he have the other piece of this picture?"

Marie examined the image. It was torn on one end and part of Tsuzuki's arm was missing. "Oh, yes! That's sitting by his bed. The other is from your birthday. That's on his television."

"But he said he had a date this year…" His stared down at the picture. Even though he had just seen him, the Tsuzuki in the image seemed foreign.

"Oh, my… Were you listening to him talk to his class?" Marie sighed. "Yes, the date would be my fault. We are both alone every holiday so he asked if I wanted to spend this Christmas with him."

"So you and Tsuzuki…" Hisoka returned the picture to his pocket.

"Oh, my, no!" Marie waved her hand. "He is trying to make me believe he moved on but, a woman can tell these things. He still has as strong of feelings for you as when I first met him. I won't be second best to anybody, no matter how much I want to be near them." Marie smiled and grabbed Hisoka's hand. "Now let's go reunite you two!"

Hisoka smiled. Her excited emotions were passing onto him and his fears melted away. Marie set the books on the sidewalk and they both ran towards the lecture hall.

171717

"There you are!" Kana stomped towards Hisoka and Marie. They stopped and looked at her. "You just run out of Tsuzuki-sensei's room without explaining?" Kana looked over at Marie. "Thank you for returning him. These freshman never learn."

"Is his lecture almost over?" Hisoka slowly began catching his breath.

"Uh…" Kana blinked.

"You're Kana-chan, right?" Marie smiled. "Then you should know that this is Hisoka-kun."

Kana thought for a moment then jumped forward. "Hisoka-kun! _The _Hisoka-kun?" Kana sniffled. "You broke up with my sister to return to sensei's side?"

"Your sister?" The girls name finally sunk in. "Mitsuki Aki?"

Kana nodded. "Well, let's not let my sister's sacrifice go to waste, shall we?" Kana smiled and took Hisoka's hand. Marie took his other hand and pulled him into the lecture hall.

"Excuse me, Asato-san!" Marie waved and pulled Hisoka and Kana down the aisle.

"Oh, you found the freshman?" Tsuzuki smiled. Again he felt the strange familiarity with the boy.

"Sensei, remember that story you told me class about when you were separated from someone special to you?" Kana smiled. "What did he say when he was taken away?"

Tsuzuki blinked. "Uh… he said he'd go to the ends of the earth to find me. No matter how long it took." Tsuzuki's smile turned sad. "But, that doesn't matter now…"

"Eh? Tsuzuki-sensei is gay?" The boy in the front row blinked.

"Nuh uh, he's obviously bi!" One of the girls next to him slapped him.

"Anyways, why did you want to know that?" Tsuzuki eyes locked on the boy in the hat as he looked up.

"Because I finally came through on my promise." Hisoka removed his hat and stepped around Marie. Tsuzuki stood stunned then quickly ran from behind his podium and up the stairs. Hisoka ran up to Tsuzuki and wrapped his arms tightly around him. "I'm home… Asato…"

Tsuzuki smiled. "Welcome home…"


	18. Yami Yami Omake Ichi!

Welcome to Yami Yami Omake Ichi! The first of… who knows how many fun little "what happened after" mini-stories!

Due to the kind popularity of _Only the Moonlight Knows_, I decided to keep is going, yet not having it be a story that is chapter based. These are just going to be fun little after-the-fact deals. Some funny, some sad, some drama, some random… No deal rhyme or reason. I don't even know if this chapter is funny or not. It's past midnight… Bloody hell… x.x

So… without further ado…

Yami Yami Omake Ichi!

111111

"Aaaah! The sun is bright, the students are full of youthful energy, and I'm tired as hell!" Tsuzuki smiled and stretched. He and Hisoka were walking through the campus heading to Tsuzuki's first class.

"Asato-kuuuuuun!" Marie hugged Tsuzuki from behind. "Good morning! Oh, my…" Tsuzuki nearly fell over. Hisoka caught him and nearly fell himself. They both yawned. "Oh, no! You… you…" Marie gasped.

"It's fine… We just didn't sleep much last night…" Hisoka yawned. A group of girls that had stopped to watch the ordeal began to giggle and ran off.

Marie slapped Tsuzuki upside the head. "Asato-kun! Going all love love with Hisoka-kun all night? That's terrible! He's a growing boy and needs his sleep!"

"Eh?" Tsuzuki rubbed his head. "N-no, it's not that! I mean… I mean it's _sort of _that but, not _really _that."

"Tsuzuki wanted to show me around Kyoto last night. I didn't even get to look around his house. We pretty much went straight from the door to the bedroom after we got back." Hisoka was too tired to pick up on Tsuzuki's innuendo or the fact he had supported it.

"_Our _house. But, more importantly, Hisoka is thinking of coming to college here in the spring. Marie-san, can you show him around campus?"

"Ooooh! I will, I will!" Kana jumped from behind Marie. "I'll even take him to my classes!"

"Ah… well, then, I leave Hisoka to you." Tsuzuki smiled and started towards his lecture hall.

Hisoka yawned and rubbed his eyes. He still wasn't quite sure what was happening.

"Well, Kana-chan, Hisoka-kun, have fun today. If you need anything, I'll be in the library all day." Marie waved and walked back in the direction she came.

"Okay, Hisoka-kun! Now it's time for you to help me!" Kana smirked.

"Hmm?" Hisoka was finally adjusting to the bright morning light.

"Last week, I got dumped! Can you believe that?" Kana pouted. "Anyways, my ex was cheating on me and when he dumped me he laughed about how I'd never find another guy. Now, if you help me by pretending to be my boyfriend, I'll help you with… something."

"Where'd Asato go…?" Hisoka looked around.

"And, we don't have to worry about him hearing about you and Tsuzuki-sensei already. News travels fast here but, he hates gossip." Kana grabbed Hisoka's hand and ran towards a large Western style building. Kana knocked on the large wooden door. A tall man clad in a football jersey answered.

"Ugh, not you again." The man huffed. "Listen, Mitsuki, Nakano doesn't want to see you."

"Oh, no it's not that. I'm just here because my _boyfriend _is thinking about joining a club. I've been taking him to all the houses to meet the current members." Kana smiled and tugged on Hisoka's arm.

Hisoka snapped to attention. The run had woken him up and he could somewhat remember hearing something about pretending to be Kana's boyfriend. "Yes… I want to join a club…"

The man looked Hisoka over then turned his eyes back to Kana. "You sure that's a boy?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" Kana growled. "Now, Ryo is the club leader so, even though I don't want to, I have to talk to him."

The man sighed. "Fine, fine. I'll go get him."

The tall man closed the door and, after a brief moment, it was reopened by another tall man clad in a jersey. "What do you want, Kana?"

Kana smirked and pulled Hisoka closer to her. "This _beautiful _and charming man is my new boyfriend and he wants to join a club. Don't you, my love?"

"Yes… I want to join a club…" Hisoka responded flatly.

Ryo inspected Hisoka then turned back to Kana. "I turned you into a lesbian?"

"No!" Kana stomped. "Hisoka-kun is a boy! A beautiful boy but, still a boy!"

Ryo mumbled and held the door open. "Okay, I'll talk but, only men can come in this building. You have to wait here, Kana."

"Eh?" Kana was disappointed. The only part of seeing her with another man that disillusioned Ryo was whether Hisoka was really a man. "Ugh, fine." She stomped from the stoop and began down the sidewalk.

"Eh… uh… Kana-san?" Hisoka blinked and he was pulled into the building.

"So, kid, what do you want?" Ryo growled.

"I… uh… want to join a club?" Hisoka gazed around. He had no idea what kind of club this was but, it was full of very large, very burly, and very angry looking men.

"Well, to join our club you need to take a special entrance test to test your worth." One of the other men snickered and walked towards Hisoka. "Come this way, boy." He grabbed Hisoka's shoulder and shoved him into the kitchen. "Now, make us breakfast using only two ingredients. You have thirty minutes starting… NOW!"

Hisoka blinked. He was now alone in an amazingly well kempt kitchen. "What the hell kind of club is this?" He scratched his head and wandered around the large space.

11111

"Okay, kid, time's up. Let's see what you…" Ryo stopped as he opened the door. Hisoka was lying on the floor, sound asleep but, what mostly caught his eye was the fully prepared meal adorning the counter. "Holy… Hey, guys!"

As men piled in the kitchen, Ryo began tasting the different plates. He moved from plate to plate, each one was better than the previous. Two of the men lifted Hisoka up and shook him.

"Eh… uh…?" Hisoka blinked. He was surrounded by the intimidating men. "L… Let me go!" He struggled but, the men had lifted him clean off the floor.

"After much consideration, I must say that there is an anonymous decision that has been made…" Ryo bowed before Hisoka. "We would be honored if you joined our cooking club and began the wonderful master for us all!"

"Master! Master!" As the men chanted Hisoka could feel his stomach turn.

1111111111

"Hey, fellas." Tsuzuki smiled as one of the club members opened the house door. Kana had taken him to the building to pick up Hisoka. "I believe something of mine got mixed up with you."

"Yours? You don't mean Kana's boyfriend, do you?" The man questioned.

"He… isn't really my boyfriend… He's Tsuzuki-sensei's…" Kana mumbled.

"Well, whatever. It's a good thing you brought him over. Our cooking club has a lot to learn from Master Hisoka." The man waved Tsuzuki and Kana in. "We'll even let you in our house for thanks."

As Tsuzuki and Kana entered the main room, they saw a bewildered Hisoka sitting at a very large chair at the end of a very small dinner table. "Oh! Yes! That's the one I misplaced!" Tsuzuki smiled and walked up to Hisoka. "Thank you boys for finding him."

"Hey, Professor, it's still okay for him to join up, right?" Ryo was still snacking on one of the plates.

"He's not a student yet but, I guess he can come here while I work." Tsuzuki nudged Hisoka.

"Uh… yeah… I… guess…" Hisoka was still confused about the day's events.

"In that case, we shall wait patiently for your return, Master Hisoka." Ryo bowed.

"We thank you for the meal, Master Hisoka!" The rest of the men chanted and bowed.

Tsuzuki quickly pulled Hisoka and Kana out of the building. "I still remember the first time I saw the guys in that club at the college picnic all decked out in their pink aprons." Tsuzuki chuckled.

"So continues my crazy dream…" Hisoka mumbled.


	19. Yami Yami Omake Ni!

Welcome back! If you are continuing on to the Omake, I must be doing something right, for once!

Anyways, for this Yami Yami Omake we head back to the ministry. It's a departure from my story and a return to the original. Normally I wouldn't do this but, it's an omake. So… here we go with…

Yami Yami Omake Ni!

Hisoka slowly opened his eyes. The morning sun was streaming through his apartment window. He closed his eyes and smiled. Another night had been full of dreams that, for once, didn't involve Muraki. The past few weeks had been dreams of himself and Tsuzuki. Even looking around the dank, ministry appointed housing didn't ruin is mood. For these past few weeks, every time he woke up there was an unusual, warm feeling in his chest. He slowly got out of bed and prepared for work.

"Good morning, Kurosaki-kun." Chief Konoe smiled as Hisoka walked into his office and sat across from him. "Once again you seem in a rather usually good mood today."

Hisoka smiled. "A good night's sleep can do a lot. Where's Tsuzuki?"

Konoe huffed. "Late, of course. I called his apartment a little while ago and had just woke him up."

"I'm here!" Tsuzuki rushed into the office. His hair was messy and his tie was undone. He quickly sat next to Hisoka and caught his breath.

"Well, then." Konoe pushed a file across his desk. "Not much to do today. The Gushoshin are researching this case now so I just want you two to head to Kyushu and investigate. Also, since I'm in a good mood, I'll double your allowance. Bring me back something nice."

"Yes, sir!" Tsuzuki dove at the money while Hisoka picked up the file.

"Lucky! Lucky!" Tsuzuki flipped through the money and returned it to his pocket. "Let's split up. I'll patrol the north and you take the south. We'll meet back here in two hours and get something nice for lunch."

"Just don't spend any of that money. The last thing you need is the chief having you pay back the ministry for your frivolous spending." Hisoka waved and began south.

Hisoka had been walking for nearly an hour to no avail. He stopped at the base of a tall building and looked around. Nobody was in sight so he flew up and landed on the top of the building. "Maybe I'll get a better view from up here…" He leaned on the edge of the building and gazed out at the city. The file stated it looked like a normal serial murder but, considering the amount of cases recently that were different than they appeared, he and Tsuzuki were dispatched.

"Don't make a sound!" Hisoka felt a hand wrap over his mouth and the cold metal of a knife against his neck. "Give me all your money and maybe I won't kill you." Hisoka's body tensed as he peered into the mind of the man holding him. He saw all the gruesome murders that he as Tszuzuki were investigating as they happened. The man's hand moved from Hisoka's mouth and shuffled through his pockets.

"I don't have any money. You're wasting your time." Hisoka mumbled. He liked taking his physical form when patrolling alone. However, this was one of the reasons Tsuzuki warned him against doing so.

"Shit…" The man mumbled. He wrapped the hand around Hisoka's mouth again. "Well, I need some sort of payment as thanks for not killing you. How about if we have some fun?"

As the knife began to sink into Hisoka's neck, the man suddenly let go. He heard the man groan in pain but, he didn't have time to see why. The sudden release had sent Hisoka over the side of the building.

"Hisoka!" Hisoka's body jolted as he was caught by Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki slowly landed and set Hisoka down. "Kya… I got here just in time. The Gushoshin caught me at a cake shop and gaze a picture of their suspect. I saw him heading into that building as I was going to find you." Tsuzuki wrapped his arms around Hisoka. "This is why I don't think you should channel your energy when you're patrolling alone."

The warm feeling was welling up in Hisoka's chest again. He could feel Tsuzuki's heart pounding. He wrapped his arms around Tsuzuki and looked up. "I'm… sorry…"

Tsuzuki smiled and ran a hand through Hisoka's hair. "I guess I'm a bit paranoid about loosing you… He only had a steak knife… It would have taken a lot more than that…"

"Tsuzuki…" Hisoka's chest burned as Tsuzuki leaned down and kissed him.

_All this time… That confusing burning in my chest… It was all something as simple… _Hisoka thought. Tsuzuki began to pull away but, Hisoka stood on his toes and pulled him back. _It was always as simple as love…_


	20. Yami Yami Omake San!

It's that time again! For this Yami Yami Omake, we go back to the story world. Oh,and, in the last omake, Tsuzuki fugged the guy up enough to make out with 'soka and get back in time to take care of business before the guy knew what happened. :)

This isn't really a short chapter, and it could be thrown into a sequel to the first story but, I don't really know if there is enough to support a sequel. So, consider the omake the sequel, as well as the "misadventures" of sorts. Anybody have any ideas? I'm the suggestion box is now open!

I enjoy updating so often but, this weekend is Megacon, so I won't be able to update much then. I'll make it up to you all though! Anybody going to Megacon? I'll be dressed as Lulu of Final Fantasy X on Friday and Sunday! I had an AMV in the contest last year. It was all about anime guys. :) It got a huge crowd reaction! Even guys were cheering! Yami's own Hisoka, Tsuzuki, and Muraki make appearances in it as well. Also, there's some Furuba action with Kyou, Haru, Kazuma, Akito, Ayame, Hatori, Shigure; Gravitation's Eiri, Shuichi, and Ryuichi; Fushigi Yuugi's Tasuki, Chichiri, Noriko, and Kouji; Inuyasha's Inuyasha and Sesshomaru; Escaflowne's Dilandau and Van; Trigun's Legato, Vash, Knives, and Wolfwood; Cowboy Bebop's Spike and Vicious; Final Fantasy X's Tidus and Auron; X's Kamui and Subaru; Cardcaptor Sakura's Yue, Yukito, and Touya; Full Metal Panic!'s Sasuke; Chobits' Hideki; Pokemon's James and a special guest appearance by Brock. Yeah, that's right… Pokemon. :)

This was a long intro. I wasn't going to write today either. I just was playing Resident Evil 4 and got my head sawn off by a chainsaw. ;-; That's enough to put you off playing for a while…

33333

Yami Yami Omake San!

3333

"Hey, Hisoka…" Tsuzuki nudged the sleeping boy with his elbow. He kept doing so until he woke up. "I have the next week and a half off, so how about we go visit your foster family for Christmas?"

"Really?" Hisoka rubbed his eyes. "Okay. I'll call and tell them we are coming."

"Why don't we make it a surprise?" Tsuzuki smiled. "Uh… You don't think they'll hate me, do you?"

"Well, Hana-san went through a lot trying to keep us together, so I doubt she will." Hisoka scratched his head. "But, for as accepting as Hana-san is, Kei-san is as distrusting. He'll even like you instantly or hate you instantly. I guess it all depends on how the interrogation goes. Well, goodnight." Hisoka wrapped the blanket around him and went back to sleep.

"In… terror… gation…?" Tsuzuki blinked.

3333

And so, the next day Tsuzuki and Hisoka packed some clothes and drove to Tokyo is Tsuzuki's hot little Porche. As they pulled into the driveway, two little girls stopped playing to watch. One of them jumped up and ran towards the car.

"Hisoka-niichan!" Haruko squealed. Hisoka jumped out of the car and hugged the girl.

"How have you been, Haruko-hime?" Hisoka smiled.

"Great!" She went silent as Tsuzuki walked up behind them.

"Haruko-hime, this is Tsuzuki Asato. He's the one I went to find." Hisoka looked up at Tsuzuki. "This is Tanaka Haruko."

"Ah! You're the one Hisoka-niichan loves most!" Haruko smiled.

"Hisoka! Welcome home!" Kei walked up to them, holding Hoshi.

Hisoka stood. "Sorry for the intrusion. We just wanted to surprise you." He turned to Tsuzuki. "This is Tanaka Kei." He turned back to Kei and motioned towards Tsuzuki. "He's Tsuzuki Asato."

"A pleasure to meet you, sir." Tsuzuki smiled. His smile was met with a cold, angry glare from Kei. He laughed nervously

"Haruko, Hoshi, why don't you play with Hisoka in the backyard." Kei set Hoshi down.

"Okay!" Haruko grabbed Hisoka's hand and pulled him to the gate to the backyard.

"Tsuzuki-san, please come inside." Kei motioned towards the door. Tsuzuki hesitated, then slowly walked towards the door.

As they walked inside, Kei went towards a small table in the living room. He motioned Tsuzuki to sit, then folded his hands on the table. "So, Tsuzuki-san, do you know why Hana and I take in children?"

"Y… you have good hearts?" Tsuzuki smiled.

"Good answer." Kei smiled. "But wrong."

Tsuzuki face faulted. "Ah… eh, heh…"

"We cannot have children of our own, so we adopted Haruko and Hoshi. We do volunteer work at the orphanage we got them at. One day we went and a head nun was telling us the story of a boy who just arrived. Without meeting him, Hana and I decided to take the lost lamb in." Kei closed his eyes. "To my dismay, my only son spent his entire time with us thinking about the perverted man who convinced him he was in love. With his special gift, I can see how it was not hard to do."

"P… perverted?" Tsuzuki remember what Hisoka said. Apparently, Kei hated him before they met.

"Now, Tsuzuki-san, I see that you drove up in a rather expensive car, and an import on top of it all. What is your driving record? Speeding tickets, DWI?"

"Nothing! I'm clean, really!" Tsuzuki nodded.

"So, how did you afford said car? Drug money, bank robbery?"

"No! L… lottery…"

"So, you have a gambling problem?"

"No, sir! It was when I was in the United States. It was just one ticket and I haven't gambled since, I swear!"

"You look like the type to get violent when you drink. How often do you drink?"

"V… violent? I… I don't drink often… and I don't get violent when I do… Ask Hisoka, he's seen me drunk!" Tsuzuki regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth.

"So, you drink in front of a minor? Then you lay the responsibility to take care of you on him?"

"My head hurts…"

"Are you hung-over? Were you endangering my son by driving when you are not in the best of your mind? Do you even have a license?"

Tsuzuki stared at the man, dumbfounded.

"What, are you on drugs, as well? How often do you use your looks and money to get your way? Do you even have a teaching degree?"

"Oh, my!" Tsuzuki and Kei turned towards the female voice. A slender woman was standing in the doorway holding a grocery bag. "I didn't think that car could possibly be ours, although I was rather hoping."

"Ah… you must be Tanaka Hana-san?" Tsuzuki smiled. "I am Tsuzuki Asato. I am pleased to meet you."

"Tsuzuki… san… it is? Oh! Hisoka-kun's friend! Does that mean Hisoka-kun is here as well?"

"He is in the backyard playing with the girls." Kei locked his eyes on Tsuzuki again.

"I see. It was nice meeting you in person, Tsuzuki-san. I am going to talk to Hisoka-kun. Good luck." Hana smiled and walked to the kitchen.

"Good… luck…?" Tsuzuki was reluctant to look back at Kei.

"Shall we continue?" Kei smirked.

"Do we have to…?" Tsuzuki mumbled.

"Such a somber attitude. Do you have a history of depression? Have you ever had premarital relations with my son?"

"Pre… We can even get… Ugh…" Tsuzuki frowned. This had to stop. "Can I ask you a question, sir?" Kei nodded. "Did you ever see Hisoka smile before as he did today?"

Kei's expression softened but, he kept his body rigid.

Tsuzuki grinned. "Did that smile look false and manipulated? Did you know it was I who suggested surprising his foster family for Christmas? Did you know that I bought a house big enough for both of us and he doesn't have to do anything for it? Did you know I am paying for him to go to college this spring?"

Kei smiled. "It's hard to finally have a son, just to have him obsessing over another man. In our time together, I don't think I was very fatherly. However, if he has to be with someone, I am glad it is you."

"Thank you, sir…" Tsuzuki smiled.

"However, I will not have him living in sin. We are going to have a formal wedding ceremony while you are here." Kei stood and left the room before Tsuzuki could respond.

"I'm… so glad he and Hisoka aren't related by blood." Tsuzuki sighed and dropped his head on the table. "Even so, just now, Kei-san, you seemed very much like a father…" Tsuzuki smiled.


	21. Yami Yami Omake Shi!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (tackles Soralover1 and wrestles away the gun) I'll update! Just… DON'T DO IT! PLEASE!

o.O Now that that's over…

Not much to say really. A bit of a departure from reality here, but it's all in good fun. It seems this omake arc will be done in a few chapters. I'm wondering if I should just make the omake their own story. XD

I apologize for the lack of updates. My internet went out and I was unable to post. Ah, well. It's here now. :)

4444

Yami Yami Omake Shi!

44444

"I… don't know if I understand the whole… wedding idea. I mean, it won't be legally binding anyways." Hisoka blinked.

"But it would make Kei much more relaxed about you two. As non-traditional I am, he is very much so." Hana smiled. "I'm sorry."

"It's no big deal. It kind of sounds fun." Tsuzuki smiled.

"We ran into a bit of a snag, though. He wants a licensed priest to do the ceremony, but all the priests I contacted refused except one, and even he had a stipulation." Hana's face went flush. "He wants a distinctive bride."

"You mean someone in a white dress?" Hisoka tipped his head to the side.

"Y… yes… He said that, if he at least sees a female counterpart, he won't feel as though he is doing anything wrong." Hana smiled nervously. "Luckily, Hisoka-kun can fit into a female dress size."

The room went silent for a moment. Suddenly Tsuzuki burst out laughing. "So, for him to do the job, Hisoka has to cross-dress? That's… that's classic!" Tsuzuki could hardly sit up. However, when he looked over at Hisoka's anger filled face he began to stop. "Well, I'm sure you'll look just as beautiful as you always do." He smiled.

"No deal." Hisoka huffed and climbed to his feet. As he turned to leave the room, Kei walked in.

"Is there a problem?" Kei frowned.

"This wedding idea is bullshit, that's the problem." Hisoka growled.

"Hisoka-kun!" Hana gasped. "Language!"

"You can wear pants under the dress, you know." Kei smirked.

"It was a mistake to come here." Hisoka sighed and turned to Tsuzuki. "I'll pack. Tomorrow morning we can go back to Kyoto."

"Hisoka…" Tsuzuki sniffed. "You… you don't want to marry me?" He whimpered and slouched over.

"Ugh…" Hisoka growled. "Fine! I'll do it!" He huffed and stomped out of the room.

Tsuzuki sat up and smiled at Hana. He then quickly turned to Kei. "And, before you ask, I don't usually manipulate Hisoka. I just did it for your sake."

Kei laughed and sat next to Hana. "Well, then, let's plan this all out. We can hold it by the lake in a park outside town. It may be a bit pricey, but it's the groom's family's job to pay for the wedding."

"Eh?" Tsuzuki blinked and pointed to himself. "You mean me?"

"What, are you saying you'd only marry our Hisoka if we paid for the ceremony? All that money you seem to have, does it really exist?" Kei and Tsuzuki locked eyes.

"I'm really glad you two aren't blood relatives." Tsuzuki whined.

44444

"Hisoka-niichan?" Haruko tugged on Hisoka's hair. He was sitting in the corner of his room, his head against the wall. "Hisoka-niiiiiiii!" Haruko whined.

"What…" He slowly turned to her.

"Why are you so sad? Did I do something bad?" Haruko let go of his hair.

"No, I'm just not feeling well…" Hisoka dropped a hand on her head. "Can you go get a spare futon for Asato?"

"Okay!" Haruko smiled and ran out of the room.

Hisoka sighed and slipped into his futon. He wrapped the blanket around himself and closed his eyes.

4444

"Okay, Tsuzuki-san, we are going to take Haruko-chan and Hoshi-chan with us to pick out flowers. Please help yourselves to dinner. We'll be back late." Hana handed Tsuzuki a house key and waved.

"Have a safe trip." Tsuzuki smiled and waved. He had offered them his car, but was feeling nauseas about it as the girls jumped up and down on the leather seats. He turned and went back into the house. "Hisoka must still be sleeping." Tsuzuki yawned and walked towards Hisoka's room. He was rather tired himself. Dealing with Kei seemed to have that affect on him.

Tsuzuki entered Hisoka's room and sat next to the sleeping boy. Even in his sleep, he seemed to have a pained expression on his face. He leaned down and placed his lips by Hisoka's ear. "Hisoka… You asleep?" He whispered.

Hisoka's eyes slowly fluttered open. He looked up at Tsuzuki and blinked. "What time is it?" He yawned and looked at the clock. The hands were directly on five o'clock. "I should make dinner for everybody…"

"The Tanaka's went to pick out flowers. They won't be back until late." A mischievous grin grew on Tsuzuki's face. "We're all alone."

"And?" Hisoka rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"And… it's been a long day. We could… you know… unwind?"

"Huh?" Hisoka fumbled around for his hair tie.

Tsuzuki was getting frustrated. He figured by now Hisoka would know an innuendo when he heard one. "If you don't get it, let me show you!" He grinned and tackled Hisoka.

"H… hey!" Hisoka blushed.

"Oh! Before I forget! There's a shopping list on the counter…." Hana threw open the door to Hisoka's room and stopped. She blinked down at the sight of Tsuzuki on top of Hisoka. "Eh… uh…"

"H… Hana-san! This, er…" Hisoka pushed Tsuzuki aside.

"Ah… I tripped and fell!" Tsuzuki nodded.

"I… I see." Hana smiled nervously. "Well, uh, if you… If you feel like going out… there's a shopping list on the kitchen counter… Um… I'm leaving now." Hana bowed and quickly walked from the room.

Hisoka slapped Tsuzuki upside the head and stood. "Great job. She's going to be flustered the entire time their gone and Kei-san will instantly know what happened." Hisoka sighed. "Let's go shopping… We'll visit Saiki-san while we're out."

Tsuzuki blinked and rubbed his head. As Hisoka walked from the room, he smiled. "Saiki-chan, huh?"

4444

"Oh my god!" Not even a second had passed since Tsuzuki and Hisoka entered the restaurant that a familiar female voice shrieked out. Rialdo Saiki was running towards them. "ASATO-KUUUUN!" She squealed and glomped Tsuzuki.

"Saiki-chan! You're still dressing like a hooker!" Tsuzuki looked her over.

"Asato-kun! You're still dating little boys!" Saiki smiled and waved to Hisoka.

"Not just dating! Saiki-chan, meet my blushing bride." Tsuzuki smiled.

"No way! My little Asato-kun is going to get married?" Saiki gasped. "Nooo! Hisoka-chan will make a cuter bride than me!" Saiki sobbed.

"We don't know when yet. Hisoka's foster parents are taking care of everything, but when I find out, I'll deliver your invitation personally."

"Oh! I know! I'll cater for you!" Saiki clapped her hands together and nodded. "It's something new we started last year. We cater upscale events ever since we were named Tokyo's number one restaurant."

"Congratulations!" Tsuzuki smiled. "Your aunt would be proud!"

"I'm sure Hana-san would be glad to have you cater. She said she went here with Kei-san on Valentine's Day one year and it was the best food she's ever tasted." Hisoka smiled. He was getting queasy just standing in the restaurant. More so than people's emotions, his memories of the area were getting the better of him.

"Then it's decided! As soon as you get a date I'll make arrangements." Saiki finally let loose her grip on Tsuzuki. "Now, come sit down and eat! I'll make sure the chef knows you're here, too!" Saiki pulled them to the back of the restaurant to a secluded table.

From across the room, a priest and a man in white sat together. The man in white watched as Tsuzuki and Hisoka chatted with the restaurant manager. He smiled and turned back to the priest.

"So," the priest continued. "I would be much more comfortable doing such an event if you were there, doctor."

"I would love to go." Muraki smiled to the doctor. "I believe I know the couple in question, after all."


	22. Yami Yami Omake Go!

Ugh… I was lugging a very heavy Lulu costume around for eight hours… My toes still feel like they are falling off…

I'm tired… Please don't let this chapter make you think I am a sad, sick, strange person… Or perhaps I am…? Well, either way…

I put a drawing of Hisoka in his wedding dress on my Deviant Art site… It's at sawatari. so if you want to check it out… it didn't turn out too bad…

5555

Yami Yami Omake Go!

55555

Tsuzuki adjusted his tie and sighed. Hisoka wasn't much in the wedding spirit this morning, and for good reason. The outfit he had to wear embarrassed Tsuzuki just looking at it.

"Tsuzuki-kun?" Kei peered into the room. "We have to get to the park."

"Ah…" Tsuzuki sighed and checked himself over once more. "Kei-san, I'm really sorry about the other day… I swear, Hana-san didn't walk in on anything…"

Kei waved his hand and opened the door wider for Tsuzuki. "It's fine. However, I hope you aren't getting cold feet… It would be a shame for you to run out on my lovely daughter."

"Eh… Don't you mean son?" Tsuzuki blinked.

Kei shook his head. "For my own sanity, today Hisoka-chan is my daughter." He dropped an arm on Tsuzuki's shoulders and led him outside.

5555

"Hana-san… I… I can't…" Hisoka whimpered from behind the room separator.

"You can't go running out on Tsuzuki-san now." Hana huffed.

"It's just…" Hisoka slowly walked from behind the separator. He was clad in an off-white dress.

Hana rushed behind him and pulled the zipper up. "Don't you look darling?" She giggled and hurried back to the door. She slowly pulled it open and waved frantically. Hisoka watched her for a moment, and then nearly fell over as Yui and Mitsuki ran in the room.

"H-Hana-san!" He failed to escape from sight and fell backwards into the room separator.

"Oh, no! I know the bride is supposed to be prettier than the bride's maids, but Hisoka-chan being prettier is just weird!" Yui huffed.

"With or without being a bride, Hisoka-chan was always prettier." Mitsuki sniffled.

"This is… abnormal…" Hisoka pouted.

5555

Tsuzuki glanced nervously around the crowd of people under the tent. For a reason he was unsure of, he felt as though there was an evil presence. As the music changed, his gaze turned to the aisle. A ruffled mass that faintly resembled Hisoka was walking towards him. He tried to stifle a laugh, just as Ryu was as well. The priest shot the two a glance and shook his head.

"Who would have thought hell would be made of ruffles, lace, and tulle…" Hisoka mumbled.

Kei swallowed an almost escaped snicker. "When I first thought of this, I never assumed you'd be stuck like that." Kei smiled. He handed Hisoka off to Tsuzuki and stepped to the side.

"Okay, first, before anything," the priest raised his hands to the crowd, "we are going to do this in a mature and professional manner. As far as I'm concerned, we have a strapping groom and a beautiful bride." The priest looked back at Hisoka and Tsuzuki and smiled. "Now, today we are here to celebrate the union of this man and this…" Now it was the priest's turn to stifle his laughter, "woman…"

As the ceremony continued, the odd situation passed and the witnesses and partakers slowly fell into the wedding spirit.

After what felt like an eternity for Hisoka, the priest finally smiled and nodded. "These rings signify your everlasting love for one another. Wear them with pride. You may now kiss the… each other."

Tsuzuki pulled back Hisoka's veil and smiled. "As ridiculous as you look, I must admit you are damn sexy." He took Hisoka's moment of blushing embarrassment to kiss him.

As the crowd of people watched the awkward event, a man in white turned from the tree he was leaning against. He began walking to the reception area by the pond.

55555

"I can't wait to get out of this thing…" Hisoka pulled off the tiara and tried to grab the zipper at his back.

"Actually, for his clean conscious, the priest wants you to stay in that until after the reception." Tsuzuki smiled and pulled Hisoka to the ground next to him. "They want us to wait here until the reception is set up. Saiki-chan wants to surprise us with what she picked for the meal."

"This entire day was a terrible joke…" Hisoka sighed. He turned to Tsuzuki and was shocked by the hurt expression on his face.

"I thought it was fun and… I'm really glad we did it." Tsuzuki smiled sadly. "True, I didn't get paraded in a frilly mess, but wasn't it fun at all?"

"I…" Hisoka frowned. "I guess that, from how my birth parents raised me, anytime something good happens I try and find some way to make it bad."

"Well, look at it this way. Everybody at the reception will be really happy, so you'll pick that up and be happy too, right?"

Hisoka thought for a moment and laid his head on Tsuzuki's shoulder. "I'm happy right here…" He smiled and closed his eyes.

55555

"Congratulations, Tsuzuki-san." Tatsumi smiled.

"Tatsumi! It's been forever since I last saw you!" Tsuzuki smiled.

"Indeed." Tatsumi adjusted his glasses. "I was a bit worried about coming, but I am glad I did. Kurosaki-kun is lucky."

"Eh… Heh." Tsuzuki rubbed his head.

"Tsuzuki-san." Tsuzuki gasped and spun around. Muraki was standing close behind him.

"Muraki!" Tsuzuki hissed.

Tatsumi watched the two men stare at each other for a moment. "Tsuzuki-san, would you like me to get rid of this man?"

"After doing such a blasphemous service, I am sure the priest would be disappointed at his guest being removed from the party." Muraki smiled.

"Its okay, Tatsumi…" Tsuzuki took a few steps back from Muraki and glared at him. "What do you want?"

"I merely wished to congratulate you. Also, if you happen to have a falling out with the boy anytime in the future, I would most graciously offer you my hand in marriage." Muraki smiled.

"Geh!" Tsuzuki nearly face faulted. "Pervert!"

"You would make a much more beautiful bride than the boy. I know the perfect place to get your dress." Muraki continued.

"L… Listen you…" Tsuzuki could feel his face burn and go pale at the same time. "If you're a guest of the priest's, I can't do anything, but don't you dare come near Hisoka."

"I have no such intentions. My only purpose in accepting the priest's offer was so I could offer myself to you. I promise that I will be much gentler with you than I was with your bride." Muraki smirked.

"Bastard!" Tsuzuki hissed. As he was prepared to lunge at Muraki, the priest walked up to them.

"Ah, Tsuzuki-san, you seem to have met Doctor Muraki. He would be a fine doctor to deliver your future children!" The priest smiled.

"Eh… Hisoka's a…" Tsuzuki blinked.

"Yes, yes, what beautiful children you two will make." The priest continued in his fantasy.

55555

"Hisoka-chan! You are so adorable!" Kana squealed. She, Mitsuki, Yui, and a group of girls Kana had brought with her from the college were huddled around Hisoka, taking pictures and suffering giggle-fits.

"Maybe if you worked out a little you wouldn't have been put in this situation." Ryu poked his way between the girls until he found a chair buried beneath the ruffles that was Hisoka.

"It's not easy for my body to make muscles, so I would have to do ten times as much to see a millionth of the affect." Hisoka sighed. "By that time my heart would probably give out."

"Way to bring a wedding crashing down, man." Ryu pouted. "Both my dad and I are jealous of you. You know how strange that is?"

"Can't be much stranger than how this day have already been." Hisoka failed at his attempt to tame the frilly outfit.

"Oh, my…" Mitsuki blushed. "You aren't wearing white."

"Hisoka-chan! How could you!" One of the girls squealed.

"Are there any pictures?" Another yelled.

"Pictures of what? Yaoi freak…" Kana huffed.

"Oh, no! What have they done to you?" Saiki laid her head on Hisoka's shoulder.

Hisoka turned and looked the woman over. "Saiki-san, isn't that dress a little… eccentric for a wedding?"

"You think?" Saiki examined herself. She was wearing a barely there black dress that was open in the back and split up the sides. "Well, I wanted to match my cater boys." Saiki waved at the men setting out plates on the tables. Each was dressed in an open, black shirt with cut sleeves. "And don't give me any weird looks. It's a gay wedding; I'll treat it as such, even if everybody else tries to see you as a girl."

"Even so…" Hisoka mumbled. "At least one person still looks at me as a boy…"

"Well, there's still Asato-kun." Saiki smiled. "He doesn't look at you as a boy or a girl. To him, you're just you; his lovely Hisoka-kun. If it really mattered, do you think he would go through all this for you?"

"Saiki-san…" Hisoka looked across the reception area. He spotted Tsuzuki talking to a familiar man in white. "No… what's…" Hisoka jumped up and shoved his way through the girls.


	23. Yami Yami Omake Roku!

A departure from what little story is left of this poor fan fiction. Back to the ministry we go! I even added everybody's favorite resident baka of Yami! For those of you who haven't gotten that far in the manga, Terazuma is a short tempered shinigami who hates Tsuzuki. He also happens to turn into a massive scary dog lion demon of doom when touched by women. Incidentally, his partner is a woman. He also ends up nearly kissing Hisoka! It had me worried when Hisoka first meets Terazuma and proceeds with blushing… Keep up the hard work, Tsuzuki! Don't let a romantic rival develop!

If I remember correctly, Hisoka was born in 1980 making him a monkey. Tsuzuki was born in 1900, making him a rat. Rat and Monkey are most compatible. :)

Anyways, please enjoy this random fun.

66666

Yami Yami Omake Roku!

66666

"So there isn't much for you to do today." Chief Konoe slid a folder across his desk to Tsuzuki. "For today, just investigate these people whose flames are scheduled to go out today. Make sure things go without incident."

"Okay." Tsuzuki smiled and opened the folder. It was a short list of names.

As Tsuzuki stood, Konoe smiled. "And don't forget to get me a souvenir."

"Yes, yes…" Tsuzuki sighed and started towards the door. "Oh, uh… Chief? Do you know where Hisoka is?"

"Hmm… I believe he's in the library." Konoe was already sorting through the next shinigami's assignment.

"Thank you." Tsuzuki waved and started out the door. He stared for a moment at the man and woman coming down the hall towards him. He mumbled and headed towards them, purposely nudging the man with his shoulder as he passed.

"Oi! Asato!" The man spun around in a huff.

"Ara ara… Didn't realize you were there… Hajimi-chan." Tsuzuki smirked.

Terazuma Hajime stomped towards Tsuzuki. "That's enough of your crap!"

"Starting something so early in the morning?" Tsuzuki sighed. "And really, I am your sempai and you should refer to me as such."

"The day I refer to you as my senior is the day rip out my eyes and swallow my tongue!" Terazuma fumed.

"Ah, now, now. The chief will be upset if we keep him waiting." Wakaba Kannuki stepped between the two men. She turned to Tsuzuki. "If you're looking for your partner, I just saw him in the library."

"Ah, thanks." Tsuzuki smiled and walked off.

"Get back here you smug bastard!" Terazuma yelled after him.

66666

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki spotted Hisoka sitting at a table reading. He walked over and sat next to the boy. "What're you reading?"

"The chief said my lessons are going well. Soon I should get a shikigami. He wants me to study up on them." Hisoka flipped the page of the large book.

"Ah, I see. So you probably don't want to spend the day patrolling with me, eh?" Tsuzuki smiled.

"There's something I've wanted to ask you." Hisoka closed the book. "I know you control twelve shikigami, but I've only ever seen Suzaku, Byakko, Rikugou, SohRyu, and Touda…"

"You want to know the rest?" Tsuzuki scratched his head. "Well, there's Genbu, Kijin, Daion, Tenkuu, Taimou, Tenkou, and Kouchin. Although, I can't summon Genbu and Tenkuu is a building…"

"Huh?" Hisoka blinked.

"Listen, Hisoka…" Tsuzuki shuffled through his pocket and pulled out a box. He set it on the table and pushed it over to him.

Hisoka looked at the box for a moment, then opened it and removed its contents. He looked down at the necklace in his hand. On the end of a brown string was a yellowish pendant with a monkey carved into it.

"Last time I was out, I saw a woman sitting on the ground outside a shop. She was carving images into bone. I stopped and asked what she was doing. She looked up at me and said 'I have the perfect gift for the person you are shopping for.' She shuffled through her box for a moment and pulled out this pendant. I looked at it for a minute and realized it was a zodiac symbol. She said that the person I was shopping for would like that best. She handed it to me and, when I ran my finger over it, I felt the same kind of calm and happiness that I feel when I'm around you. She was right. It's the perfect gift for the person I was shopping for." Tsuzuki turned to Hisoka and smiled. "I don't know if you like these kinds of things, but you don't have to wear it."

"Gift? For what?" Hisoka turned the pendant over. On the reverse side, dates were carved. In the middle of the list was 1980.

"I didn't think you'd remember, but one year ago today you first pulled your gun on me and mistook me for a vampire." Tsuzuki chuckled.

Hisoka blushed. "Y… yeah…"

"Well, I'm going to get to work. Happy anniversary." Tsuzuki smiled and left Hisoka alone in the library.

Hisoka stared down at the necklace. He could feel the calm Tsuzuki was talking about as he rubbed his finger over the monkey. He smiled and put the necklace around his neck. "I didn't forget… I just assumed you did…" Hisoka picked up the book and walked to the shelf where he had found it.

666666

"As nice as it is to have a normal day, it's so boring." Tsuzuki yawned and pushed open his apartment door. "Ah… something smells good… The neighbors must be cooking…"

"Tsuzuki?" Hisoka peeked from the kitchen.

"Eh? Hisoka?" Tsuzuki pulled off his shoes and walked towards the kitchen. "What are you doing here?"

Hisoka moved food from pans to plates and turned off the stove. As he turned, Tsuzuki caught sight of the necklace string. He had the pendant down his shirt, but he was actually wearing the necklace. Tsuzuki smiled.

"I didn't get you anything… so… I just assumed you'd be hungry." Hisoka kept his gaze on the floor.

"I'm always hungry." Tsuzuki smiled and picked up some of the plates and bowls. "It smells so good! I haven't had a home-cooked meal in forever!"

Hisoka gathered the rest of the food and they set it down on Tsuzuki's small table. They sat on the floor across from each other. "It's no big deal…" Hisoka kept his eyes from Tsuzuki's.

Tsuzuki smiled and leaned across the table. He placed his thumb and index finger against Hisoka's chin and pulled his head up to lock eyes. "I'm really glad you came over…" He leaned forward and pulled Hisoka's head closer. "Happy… anniver-"

"Sorry we're late!" Wakaba threw open the door. Tsuzuki dropped Hisoka's head and face faulted. Wakaba bounced into the room. Terazuma slowly walked in as well. "Oh, my? Did we interrupt something?"

"I ended up making too much for just two people, so I invited them to dinner as well." Hisoka stood, un-phased by Tsuzuki's advance, and grabbed two more plates from the kitchen.

Wakaba chuckled and leaned down to Tsuzuki's head. "Ganbatte-ne!" She whispered into his ear. She smiled and patted his head.

"Hai, hai…" Tsuzuki sighed and sat back up.

"Oh, oh! Are you wearing a necklace? I didn't think you'd be the type to wear jewelry!" Wakaba reached across the table as Hisoka sat down. She pulled the necklace from beneath his shirt and examined it. "How cute!"

"Ah… It is from Tsuzuki…" Hisoka stared down at his plate.

"How nice! I wish Hajimi-chan would get me a gift on our anniversary." Wakaba sat back and pouted.

"Why should I give you anything!" Terazuma growled.

"Kya! Yelling at a girl is the worst!" Wakaba whined.

"So much for my quiet evening with Hisoka…" Tsuzuki sighed.

"Hai, hai… Don't you mean your quiet evening eating…?" Hisoka mumbled. He could feel his head start to pound as Terazuma and Wakaba bickered.

"Food is nice, but… it wouldn't be the same if it was a dinner without you…" Tsuzuki smiled.


	24. Yami Yami Omake Nana!

(peeks in to the room) Um… uh… :X Hi! I'm… back… from my unannounced hiatus:X For anybody who wants to know, I was working on my final project at home as well as at school and it drained me out of using the computer for much else besides adding stuff to my DeviantArt site. Which, by the way, is sawatari. incase you didn't know. :) You can also see some of what I'm working on in final project. Three down, two more to go. X.x

Is anybody here from North Carolina? Personally, I was born in New York. The state, not the city. My parents recently moved to North Carolina. Well, anyways, there is a convention at the end of May in Durham. I should graduate by the beginning of May, so I will get to go! It should be fun. The creator of Fushigi Yuugi and Ayashi no Ceres is going to be there. I have a Fushigi Yuugi costume, although I didn't really care for the show. The characters were well made, but the show itself was… I dunno… Maybe Miaka just annoyed me into thinking I didn't like the show?

Anybody been to conventions? My first was Otakon 2003. I was Vash on Friday, Sohma Ritsu on Saturday, and Amiboshi on Sunday. My sister was Suboshi on Sunday. Our first picture was taken in the dealer's room by somebody who wanted a shounen-ai shot. X.x Something about my sister hugging me was… creepy.

There is going to be a lot of Yami no Matsuei costumes at Animazement this year. (That's the con in Durham.) I didn't understand why, until I remember that the manga was licensed. XD

Well, on the off chance that anybody is going, I'll be Lulu! I'm hoping on going into the costume contest. :X Wish me luck. X.x''

Anyways… I just turned this two page chapter into a three pager. XD I didn't mean to. X.x I got an idea on a way to have Hisoka save Tsuzuki for once. Watch for it in a coming chapter! I'm sorry if this chapter is short. I'm still getting back in my writing groove, so if this isn't up to your expectations of me… well… in the words of Sohma Ritsu… GOMEN NASAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!

7777777777777

Yami Yami Omake Nana!

7777777

"Muraki!" Hisoka ran up to the men. He pushed himself between Tsuzuki and Muraki. "What the hell are you doing here…?" The priest stepped back, bewildered.

"Well, well…" Muraki smirked. "You do, in fact, make a beautiful bride." Muraki moved his hand forward and stopped it under Hisoka's chin.

"D… Don't touch him!" Tsuzuki snapped. He pulled Muraki's hand away and pushed Hisoka behind him. "I don't care if the priest brought you. Get the hell out of here."

"Tsuzuki-san!" The priest stood in front of Muraki. "I must say, I do not appreciate your behavior around my friend."

"Friend? You call him your friend?" Hisoka scoffed. "Then you, priest, are friends with the devil."

"Bite your tongue, boy!" The priest snapped.

"I really must be on my way anyways." Muraki smiled.

"Doctor, please." The priest turned to Muraki.

"Perhaps I shall see you later, Tsuzuki-san." Muraki smirked and continued to walk away.

"I'm sorry…" Tsuzuki turned to the priest.

The priest waved his hand. "Think nothing of it. Everybody has their own personal preferences on people. I am not one to judge you for it. However, I must be going myself."

"Thank you for doing this. I know it was difficult for you." Tsuzuki smiled.

"Why difficult?" The priest smiled and turned to Hisoka. "After all, you have a beautiful bride. A very normal wedding."

"Well," Tsuzuki turned to Hisoka. "You're right about that."

"Eh… uh… I'm…" Hisoka spun around and rushed back to the table his friends were at.

"I can understand why you fell into temptations." The priest smiled at Tsuzuki. "If I wasn't a man of God, I would have been the same way, I'm sure."

"Sir?" Tsuzuki blinked.

"He seems to radiate an almost demonic air. It is intoxicating. Not to mention he is rather cute." The priest scratched his head. "I mean she."

"Demonic?" Tsuzuki tilted his head to the side and looked in the direction Hisoka had run.

"Do not get devoured, Tsuzuki-san." The priest smiled and walked away.

"Devoured…?" Tsuzuki frowned.

77777777777777

"It was wonderful to have you here." Hana smiled and bowed. "We are hoping on vacationing in Kyoto in the fall. Perhaps we can stop by."

Tsuzuki set the last suitcase in the trunk of his Porche and closed the trunk. "We'd really like that. Thank you for putting up with so much while we were here."

Hisoka slowly stumbled out of the house, Haruko sitting on his shoulders. "Hisoka-niichan! Are you really leaving?"

"Yes. Sorry." Hisoka pulled the reluctant Haruko off and set her down. "I'm not strong like Kei-san… I can't carry you like that for long."

"But I'm not heavy at all!" Haruko huffed. She smiled and ran up to Tsuzuki. "Asato-niisan is strong though!"

Tsuzuki smirked and pulled the girl onto his shoulders. "I'm also taller than Kei-san."

Hana turned to Hisoka. "I'm sorry Kei couldn't see you off. He had to work early."

"It's fine. It was our fault for not getting up earlier." Hisoka yawned.

"It still amazes me… seeing you so different than the first day we brought you home." Hana smiled.

"Huh?" Hisoka turned to her.

"When we first met you, you were so cold and distrusting. You didn't smile and you even scared Kei." Hana wrapped her arms around Hisoka and sighed. "I am jealous that we weren't the ones to melt away the coldness in your heart…"

"Hana-san…" Hisoka frowned. "You did help me. More than I can ever say…"

"Hisoka! It's time to go!" Tsuzuki waved.

"Coming…" As Tsuzuki got in the car, Hisoka turned and smiled at Hana and Haruko. "I promise I'll write and call as much as I can." He continued into the car and waved.

"We look forward to it. Goodbye, Hisoka-kun." Hana smiled and waved.

"Bye Hisoka-niichan! Asato-niisan!" Haruko jumped up and down and waved as the car pulled out of the driveway and began down the road.  
7777777777777777

"I can't wait to show Marie pictures of our wedding! My adorable little bride!" Tsuzuki glomped Hisoka as they walked into the house.

"H… hey! Nobody needs to see pictures of that…" Hisoka blushed and tried to peel Tsuzuki away.

"I'm going to put our wedding photo on the TV!" Tsuzuki jumped off Hisoka and torn open one of his suitcases. After a few moments of flinging clothes and assorted items around the room, he arrived at an elegantly framed picture of he and Hisoka; he in his tuxedo and Hisoka in his dress.

"Why me…" Hisoka sighed, still on the floor after the glomp. As he watched Tsuzuki proudly set the picture on top of the TV, he smiled.


	25. Yami Yami Omake Hachi!

x.x' I've been so busy with final project that I haven't gotten to update much. I'm sorry if this chapter is lacking to anybody. ;-; It seems that the Omake has it's own story in itself. I'm half tempted to just throw all the chapters into their own story. XD

Anyways, I have some new drawings on my DeviantArt site. I think I'm slowly getting better at it. X.x''' I'm on a bit of a Kingdom Hearts drawing stint. Anybody played the games? For some reason, I got the urge to start a RikuxAxel, RikuxSora fic… Why Axel? I dunno… I just drew a picture and they seemed to go well together. :)

Animazement is May 27 – 29 at the Sheraton Imperial Hotel and Convention Center in Durham, North Carolina. I'll be going as Lulu from Final Fantasy X and, if I get them done in time, Riku in his Organization clock, and a special secret Kingdom Hearts costume! Good times!

8888888888888

Yami Yami Omake Hachi!

88888888888

"Hiiiiii, Sensei!" Tsuzuki blinked. Mitsuki, Yui, and Ryu were standing at his door, bags in hand.

"Eh… Hello?" Tsuzuki scratched his head. He looked over the group to Tatsumi and Watari, struggling with boxes as they removed them from a moving truck.

"Are you surprised?" Yui smiled. "We figured we'd drop in and surprise you."

"You offered your home to us if we decided to go to college around here." Ryu dragged his bags into the house. "We figured it'd be neat to all room together."  
"Wait… you mean you're all going to live here?" Yui and Mitsuki pushed Tsuzuki out of the way as they brought bags in as well.

"Well, you did offer it to us. Of course we'll pay rent and help out." Yui set her bags down and looked around. "Where's your wife?"

"Ah… uh, he had to get food for dinner." Tsuzuki waved as Tatsumi and Watari finally made it inside. "So, you're really moving in here?"

"How many times do we have to say yes?" Yui huffed. "What's this, a three bedroom? That's perfect."

"Five…" Tsuzuki turned to Tatsumi.

"Well, that's perfect then. Make sure Yui-san and Ryu are as far apart as possible." Tatsumi adjusted his glasses.

"Eh? Why?" Tsuzuki blinked.

"Dad!" Ryu blushed.

"No way! When did that happen?" Tsuzuki gasped.

"We've been together since the day after your wedding." Yui smiled.

"Wow. Well you certainly make an odd looking couple." Tsuzuki looked over the tall, leggy, blond Yui and the short, black haired, glasses wearing Ryu.

"Not as much so as you and Hisoka-kun." Mitsuki smiled.

"What's going on?" The group turned. Hisoka was standing in the doorway holding bags of food.

"Ah, Hisoka, welcome home." Tsuzuki smiled. "Yui-chan, Ryu-chan, and Aki-chan are moving in with us… apparently."

"Eh?" Hisoka blinked.

"Don't worry, don't worry!" Yui patted Hisoka's back. "We'll leave the top floor as yours and sensei's love nest. We won't interrupt your love love ritual."

"L… l…" Hisoka blushed.

"We are all going to the same college starting tomorrow." Mitsuki smiled. "We wanted to surprise you."

"Surprise!" Tsuzuki smiled.

8888888888

"Our first day of college! How refreshing!" Yui stretched her arms. "No uniforms!"

"Where is sensei?" Mitsuki walked next to Hisoka.

"He has a meeting on the first day with the other teachers in the History department." Hisoka yawned. "He'll be at orientation."

"Ara…" Ryu blinked at the gate across the street. "Is that the college?"

Hisoka nodded. "It's rare to see one on its own lot nowadays. It's a nice campus, though."

"I wonder what clubs there are." Mitsuki pulled out the college manual and flipped to the club section. "Oh! An all male cooking club! Hisoka-kun, you should join."

"Ah… Well I kind of got recruited by them a while ago…" Hisoka sighed, remembering that stressful day.

"Attention all freshmen!" Marie climbed on the edge of the water fountain and waved her arms. "My name is Smithe Marie. I will be directing you to your orientation!" She glared down at the chatting students. "QUIET!"

The students turned to her for a moment, and then returned to their conversations. As Hisoka and his friends walked through the crowd, a girl came up to them.

"Uh… um…" The girl stood in front of Hisoka, face red. "I… uh… I know this must be really… forward of me, but… um…"

"I'm sorry. I'm not interested in dating anyone." Hisoka frowned. Tsuzuki had warned him about this, but he didn't expect to be approached so soon.

The girl looked up at him and smiled. "Ah… well… I'm still glad I asked… I'm very sorry." She bowed and quickly ran to a group of girls.

"Holy crap…" Ryu blinked. "Too bad I already have a hot blond; otherwise I'd pick up the girls you left crying."

Yui slapped Ryu upside the head. "You better be kidding."

"It looks like Smithe-san finally has order." Mitsuki pointed as the crowd of students began following Marie.

8888888888888

"What a long day…" Hisoka sighed and plopped onto the living room floor.

"How many people approached you?" Tsuzuki poured tea and handed a cup to Hisoka.

"Twenty-seven. Twenty-four girls, three guys. Two of the guys thought I was a girl…" Hisoka sighed and sipped the tea.

"You'd think that walking around with Aki-chan would lessen the approaches." Tsuzuki chuckled.

"Apparently word hasn't gotten to the freshmen yet. Hopefully tomorrow will be quieter." Hisoka looked around. "Where is everybody?"

"Picking out their rooms. They've narrowed it down to Ryu-chan being on the first floor and Yui-chan and Aki-chan on the second. The third is ours."

"And Tatsumi-san and Watari-san?"

"Watari is showing Tatsumi around. He's from here, after all." Tsuzuki sat next to Hisoka and wrapped an arm around him. "So, for the time being, we are alone."

"As alone as you can get in a house full of people." Hisoka took a sip of his tea.

Tsuzuki looked dejected. "Well, maybe I have to be a bit more forward…" He mumbled.

"Huh?" As Hisoka turned to Tsuzuki, Tsuzuki pushed him down on the couch. "Wh… what are you doing?"

"Being blatant…" Tsuzuki began kissing Hisoka's neck.

"Not… not here!" Hisoka pushed him away. "Let's go upstairs…"

"Okay!" Tsuzuki jumped up and pulled Hisoka towards the stairs.

888888888888

"Well, now that that's figured out, do you want to tell Sensei?" Yui set down her last box in the large room.

"Sure. Where is he?" Mitsuki began towards the door out of Yui's room.

"I think I saw him and his wife going upstairs."

"Oh… uh… Maybe I should wait." Mitsuki blushed.

"I doubt Sensei is that desperate." Yui yawned.

"I… I guess…" Mitsuki started up the stairs to the third floor. She slowly walked down the hallway to Tsuzuki's room and stopped by the door. She could hear muffled whispers from the other side. "This is a bad idea…" Mitsuki clutched her chest. "Why does my heart always burn when I think about Hisoka…? I gave up on him…" Mitsuki sighed and turned. She leaned her back again the door. As she did, it suddenly flew open, causing her to fall backwards.

"Eh? Aki-chan?" Tsuzuki blinked down at the bewildered girl. He knelt down next to her and buttoned up his shirt. "What are you doing?"

"I'm… I'm sorry!" Mitsuki shot up and stumbled backwards out of the room. She quickly dashed down the stairs, almost falling on the way.

"What was that about?" Tsuzuki blinked and looked back into the room. Hisoka was fast asleep in bed.


	26. Yami Yami Omake Kyuu!

So much for omake being comedy. :X Anyways! For anybody who thinks crossovers are cheesy, my utmost apologies, but I just had to do it. XD Gomen! hands out Hisoka plushies to all the disappointed people

Anyways, please enjoy this chapter! I don't think this crossover character was poorly integrated! You may not even know who he is. XD I just felt that his mysterious sexiness fit the place better than any character I could ever make, plus he has a bit of a back story for those of you who know him.

How many of you out there play games? On the different systems this is what I'm playing:

PS2: Inuyasha RPG, .hackOutbreak, Final Fantasy X-2 (When I'm reeeeeeally bored… I can't play it otherwise. X.x''' That's why I haven't beaten it yet. XD)

GBA: Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories (already finished it, but playing it again because it's just that good!) I finished all my other GBA games… ;;

GC: Animal Crossing, Resident Evil 4, Product Number 03, Zelda: The Wind Waker

It won't be hard, I don't think, but whoever guesses what the character is from that is making a cameo in this chapter… wins… What do you win? The praise of winning. What? I have no money. What do you want from me?

Does anybody read these little blurbs of mine anyways? I'm beginning to doubt it. O.o Although, I have been talked on DeviantArt, so maybe some people do. I like posting stuff on there… I post at least once or twice a week. I just posted two things today for crying out loud. I even did three journal entries in one day. o.O Well, now that I just did random chatter… o.o Enjoy!

999999999

Yami Yami Omake Kyuu!

9999999999

"That's it! Have a great weekend!" Tsuzuki smiled and closed his lesson planner. The class let out sighs and cheers. "Now, don't take this first week as a show of what the rest of the year will be like. I'm one of those hard asses who makes you take tests once or twice a week!"

"Haaaai, sensei!" The class laughed.

"Kyaaaa… Did the word I was a high school teacher get around already?" Tsuzuki pouted.

As the class filed out, a few girls rushed up to Tsuzuki.

"Sensei!" A girl with short hair smiled. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

Tsuzuki smiled. "Today I'm going out to dinner with my wife!"

"Whaaa!" A red hair girl squeaked. "You're married!"

"Noooooo!" The group of girls squealed and ran out the door.

Tsuzuki smiled after them and quickly shuffled his papers into his briefcase. He slammed the case shut and began shuffling to the door.

"Tsuzuki-san." The voice coming from the upper exit cause Tsuzuki's skin to crawl. He spun around. Walking down the stairs towards him was Muraki. "I'm glad you haven't left yet."

"Muraki!" Tsuzuki clenched his teeth. His jaw began to ache. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wish to congratulate you on your wedding. I do not believe I did so at the reception." Muraki smirked and walked up to Tsuzuki.

"I'm sure that's all you want." Tsuzuki scoffed.

"Well, I also wanted to know if you enjoy causing that boy so much pain." Muraki stopped a few feet from Tsuzuki and pulled out a cigarette.

"What are you talking about?" Tsuzuki tried not to falter. If Muraki got to him even a little bit, he would crumble.

"That boy… Because of you, he has gone through tremendous pain. Surely you realized this?" Muraki lit the cigarette and glanced up at Tsuzuki. He smirked. Tsuzuki's cold eyes had a sign of fear in them. "From that look, I assume you don't understand. Allow me to explain. Shall we talk elsewhere? There is a wonderful tea house near here…" Muraki slowly walked from the room.

Tsuzuki watched him leave. He hesitated for a moment. _He wants me to follow him. _He thought as he stared after the man. _I… I can't fall for it… but… _Tsuzuki increased his grip on his briefcase until his knuckles turned white. He quickly ran after the man in white.

99999999999

"Asato still isn't out of class?" Hisoka looked around. He had been standing by Tsuzuki's car for half an hour. Tsuzuki had told him he would be there right after his class let out. Hisoka sighed and plopped onto the ground. "He could have at least left me the keys." Hisoka looked at the bright red car. He had learned from experience that touching a car with a security system was a bad idea.

He sighed and shuffled through his pockets until he found a crumpled piece of paper. He pulled it out and flattened it. It was the Tsuzuki side of the image of Saiki, Tsuzuki, and himself. "What could possibly have happened to him…" As Hisoka was about to place the picture back in his pocket, a wind blew hard and torn the image from his grip. "Shit!" Hisoka jumped up and stumbled after the quickly fleeting paper.

As the wind drew the picture to a wall, Hisoka caught up to it. He reached down to grab it and another wind flew it straight up the wall. "No!" Hisoka jumped towards the picture just as it was snatched away by a shadowy figure.

"Lose something?" A male voice came from the top of the wall. Hisoka stepped back as a boy in a long, black trench coat jumped from the wall. The boy pulled back the hood of his coat, revealing sharp, green eyes and shoulder length silver hair. He examined the picture and handed it to Hisoka. "That your boyfriend? He stand you up? If I were your guy, I wouldn't stand up a pretty girl like yourself." The boy smiled and leaned towards Hisoka. "Ara? You're a boy, aren't you?"

"Y… yes…" Hisoka blushed and shoved the picture in his pocket.

"Sorry, sorry!" The boy laughed. "Looking like this, I usually pick up on fellow bishonen. My bad!" The boy frowned and looked back at the worried face before him. "Is this person missing? I can help you find him."

"Missing?" Hisoka blinked. "Yeah, I guess he is missing." Hisoka looked up at the wall they were standing next to. It was at least fifteen feet tall. "Hey, what were you doing on that wall?"

"Hmm?" The boy looked up the wall then back to Hisoka. "I was looking for somebody. Best way to find somebody is by looking from up high, ne?" The boy smiled.

Hisoka felt his face burn. The boy's smile was calm and soothing, but at the same time dark and sad. The emotions he was feeling from the boy seemed to be a void, much like what he felt around Muraki.

"Ara? Why are you blushing? I mean, I know I'm hot, but you're obviously taken." The boy smirked.

"Th… That's not it!" Hisoka barked.

"So, do you want my help or not?" The boy held out his hand.

"Y… you're looking for somebody, right? We'll help each other, I guess…" Hisoka stared at the boy's hand. He slowly held out his own.

The boy grabbed Hisoka hand and smiled. "Well, then. What's your name?"

"Kuro… no… Tsuzuki Hisoka." Hisoka stared down at their locked hands. He couldn't feel or see anything about this mysterious person. It was like there was a wall of darkness separating him from everything else.

"Well, Tsuzuki Hisoka, my name is Riku!" Riku let go of Hisoka's hand. "I'll call you Hisoka. First names are just easier. Shall we?" Riku turned and began walking towards the campus. Hisoka blinked and ran after him.

9999999999999

Tsuzuki glanced down at his watch. He had been taken in by Muraki after all and now Hisoka was waiting for him. He sighed and stared down at his tea. "Can we hurry this up? I have a prior engagement."

"Indeed." Muraki set his teacup down and folded his hands on the table. "That boy was able to flee my curse, at least for a little while. He was able to survive. However, just when he is finally able to become a normal person, a man with strong emotions for him approaches him. How terrifying it must have been for one as traumatized as he. Worse yet, your strong emotions overcame his own. He was taken in by you. How upsetting."

"You don't think Hisoka actually loves me? You think it's just my emotions rubbing off on him?" Tsuzuki growled.

"You are much sharper than you look, Tsuzuki-san." Muraki frowned. "This is a serious discussion. I am not attempting to trick you in any way. Out of all the people who have hurt that boy, you have hurt him the most."

"What?" Tsuzuki blinked. Once again, he was being taken in by Muraki's quick remarks.

"He no longer lives for himself. He must live as your emotions guide him. He is merely a shell. A doll. A puppet. I have seen what is inside that boy…" Muraki smirked. "He hates you."

"Hates… me…?" Tsuzuki felt his heart stop at the words. "Th… this is just one of your mind games…" Tsuzuki jumped up, knocking over his chair. The other customers turned towards him for a moment, then quickly turned back to their own tables.

Muraki calmly sipped his tea. He set the cup down and slowly stood. "Shall we go someplace more private?"


	27. Yami Yami Omake Jyu!

Congratulations Kanilla! You won! What'd you win? The fact I said you won… o.o' I actually am working on a SoraxRiku, AxelxRiku fic. I also have lots of Kingdom Hearts drawings on my deviantart site, sawatari. so feel free to check them out.

Yes, yes I am, perhaps, taking my little Riku a bit far, but he is just so fun to work with! I am thinking of drawing a picture of Riku and Hisoka together. They just interact so well together that Riku sort of fits in the Yami no Matsuei world. He also seems like he would make a good shinigami.

NOTE (IF YOU DO NOT KNOW RIKU, PLEASE READ): A little clarification for people who don't know, Riku is a character in Kingdom Hearts. In the first game, he is Sora's friend and rival. He gets tainted by the darkness and ends up on the enemy side. His heart gets overtaken by the darkness and the final boss, Ansem, is able to use Riku's power.

In the gameboy game, Riku has noticed the error of his ways and is trying to find Sora. When in the Castle Oblivion, he faces the shadow of Ansem deep in his heart and conquers him. By defeating Ansem, he masters his darkness. He is now able to walk the path of light and dark without being overtaken by the darkness. Instead of choosing one or the other, he is traveling the path of dawn. Basically, he is the master of darkness, which is quite a feat. He could so whoop Sora. :O In the gameboy game, he is able to "smell" darkness, hence the reason he mentions people reeking. XD

I did a little dorky thing at the end of this chapter. XD I doubt it'll be picked up by anyone, but the room number on the apartment is 731, the name of an X-Files episode, and Hisoka shortly after, mentions that it seems like he's in a freaky sci-fi show. I'm a dork. I know.

101010101010

Yami Yami Omake Jyu!

1010101010

This is turning into its own little drama. I am thinking I will rename all the omake and make only the trips back to the ministry omake.

"Tsuzuki-san?" The woman looked at Hisoka for a moment and scratched her head. "Hmm… Oh! Yes! About two hours ago I saw him leaving his lecture hall. I remember he was with a gorgeous man that could have been an angel!" The woman nodded in excitement.

"Angel?" Hisoka frowned. "What did he look like?"

"He was dressed all in white… He had pale skin and silver hair and… Well, actually…" The woman looked over at Riku. She motions towards him and nodded. "Yes, the man reminded me of that boy."

"Thank you." Riku bowed and grabbed Hisoka's hand. "From the look on your face, this man in white isn't a good person."

Hisoka nodded. "We have a… past." Hisoka looked down at Riku's hand. He wasn't sure why, but he felt himself blush.

"So that woman saying I remind her of him…" Riku's voice made Hisoka snap out of his daze.

He looked up and shook his head. "Visually, you do look a lot alike, but…" Hisoka paused. Not only did Riku resemble Muraki, but he also gave Hisoka the same dark vibe.

"I'm sorry." Riku stopped walking and dropped Hisoka's hand.

"For?" Hisoka looked to the ground. He was afraid that, if he looked into the boy's eyes, he would be devoured.

"I remind you of somebody who hurt you. More than just visually." Riku smiled sadly. "This person must have a heart coated in darkness so thick, even your powers can see through it."

Hisoka's eyes shot up. "How did you…?"

Riku smiled sweetly and closed his eyes. "I can smell it. You are seeping in darkness, but deep inside there's a light so bright it keeps that darkness in check. The darkness is telling me that you can feel what people are. Unfortunately, you can't feel me, can you?"

Hisoka paused for a moment. He tipped his head to the side and thought before slowly starting to speak. "I can't. Your emotions are a dark void, just like his."

"You know, when I first saw you sitting on the ground in the parking lot, I thought you were a demon. You were in control of yourself, even with so much darkness seeping from you. Upon closer inspection, I realized that you just had immense power. I couldn't believe you were sound of mind." Riku looked up at the full moon. "Don't let your darkness devour you. I'll help make sure it doesn't by finding your light."

"My light?" Hisoka questioned.

"That man in the picture. He's what is keeping you alive." Riku's calm expression changed to that of confusion as the silver moon turned red.

As the area became bathed in red light, Hisoka's eyes shot to the sky. Clouds passed over the blood red moon. "Muraki!" Hisoka hissed. He grabbed Riku's hand and began running towards the campus gate.

101010101010

"What do you think, Tsuzuki-san?" Muraki smiled. Tsuzuki was sitting on a white couch, his well-built form slightly shaking. "This is my beautiful apartment. A step above where I lived in Tokyo."

Tsuzuki didn't answer. His eyes were locked on the red moon shining through the class doors to the balcony.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Muraki slowly approached the doors. He laid one hand on the cool glass. "The silver moon bathed in blood. Everything looks more beautiful bathed in blood."

"I… don't believe a word you say…" Tsuzuki's voice was shaky, but he tried to steady it.

Muraki closed his eyes and turned around. "It's a shame that it is far too late to do anything about the situation."

"You're full of crap…" Tsuzuki hissed.

"He will be here shortly. I suppose that will prove my point." Muraki walked to the apartment door. "I should leave before he arrives."

Tsuzuki looked at Muraki's back. He slowly got to his feet. "Where are you going?"

"I am a doctor. I have work to do." Muraki smirked and left the room. Tsuzuki heard the door lock behind him.

Although he was obviously free to leave, Tsuzuki stayed by the couch. He turned his gaze once again out the glass doors. He slowly walked across the door and went outside. "He's just messing with my head…" Even though he could say it out loud, inside his heart ached. The possibility that Hisoka's emotions were not his own was too much to bear.

101010101010

The boys were now fifteen miles off of the college campus. Various people they had spoken with had directed them finally to this location. It was a tall apartment building with a uniformed man guarding the door. Hisoka and Riku stopped across the street from the building and surveyed the area.

"Looks secure." Riku looked over the man. He was tall and well built. Riku's eyes stopped at the man's waist. "There must be some interesting things in there if they arm their security guard. We have to make sure he's in there before trying anything."

Hisoka's eyes moved up the building. A person standing on a corner balcony caught his eye. "Asato!" Hisoka yelled. Balcony was too high for Hisoka's light voice to carry.

"Looks like I got here in time." The voice attracted the gazes of both boys. Muraki slowly walked towards them, his hands in his pockets and coat slightly billowing out.

"Muraki…" Hisoka growled.

Muraki's eyes passed Hisoka and went to Riku. He smiled slightly. "I will not stop you. I am done with him for now." Muraki turned and began walking down the sidewalk.

Hisoka began to go after him, but Riku grabbed the boy's arm. "Don't bother. I know what you mean about that guy. He is like a walking shadow." Hisoka turned back to Riku, his lip quivering. Riku smiled his light, peaceful smile. He moved his hand down to Hisoka's and began walking across the road.

_This person… _Hisoka thought as he was pulled across the street. _He is… someone who has been through more than he should…_

"Excuse me, but where do you think you boys are going?" The man at the door glared down at them.

"Upstairs, of course." Riku smirked. Hisoka looked over at the black-clad boy. The smile had a chill go down his spine. "Thank you for your help." Riku shot a hand forward. He stopped it with the palm an inch from the man's nose. He man blinked for a moment, and then slowly opened the door.

"Welcome back, gentlemen." The man voice was bare and mechanic.

Riku bowed and pulled Hisoka inside. The man shut the door behind them. Riku took Hisoka into the nearest elevator. As soon as they stepped in, the doors closed, shutting out the other people attempting to board.

"What did you do?" Hisoka shook Riku off.

Riku scratched his head. "I'm not sure exactly. A new trick I figured out about the darkness." He smiled. "The person you're looking for is on the second to top floor and in room 731A." Hisoka blinked and looked at Riku, a stunned expression on his face. "I got it off that Muraki. Or rather he gave it to me."

"Why is this elevator so slow…?" Hisoka mumbled, attempting to change the subject.

"Well, we could take a shortcut." Riku twisted his mouth in annoyance. "However, it's a bit… different."

"If it's fast, I don't care if it's a rocket ship that comes out of your pants." Hisoka sighed.

"Okay, then." Riku held out a hand. A black hole developed in the middle of elevator. He motioned Hisoka to walk into the hole.

"This is turning into some freaky sci-fi show…" Hisoka mumbled and stepped into the darkness.


End file.
